I Promise
by Millenia
Summary: I Do not own anything.Chapter 37 up!Yuffie x Vincent rr :] SEQUEL TO IT DEAD ANGEL
1. Chapter 1:Yuffie?

1 I Promise………  
  
Chapter 1- Yuffie  
  
  
  
It was evening, the wind blew silently. A young man was silently walking around although it was dark and hard to see his eyes were a crimson red that glowed if you could stay focused on them long enough, his hair was raven black and he bore upon his broad shoulders a red cape. Underneath the cape he had a black shirt with black baggy pants. The moon's bright glow caught a flick of light against metal so it seemed, his left arm almost all the way up to his elbow was replaced with a metal claw. This man walked slowly his head hung down as though it was too much of a burden to keep it up. He was making his way to the town known as Nibelheim.  
  
He was known as Vincent, Vincent Valentine. His head suddenly shot up, he had heard a deafening scream followed by some cuss words and some words he couldn't make out. He followed the direction the sound seemed to come from and saw three men, they had surrounded a young woman. " Get away from me you sleaze bags!" /Stupid Stupid! You shouldn't have traveled through the night, not until morning should you have left! Gosh they are so much bigger than me….they can't be stronger just use some summon or something. They would charge you for murder! Well what about rape? That don't matter, yah you've been violated but you are still alive. Fine then I'll just beat them down to a bloody pulp./  
  
One of the young men sneaked up from behind and put a chain around her neck. The young woman's hands shot up automatically she elbowed him in the gut while keeping one hand on the chain as a weak attempt to prevent him from choking her. " Come on babe, just give up we won't hurt you." " Screw you!" She bent down and jumped up she did a back flip which caused the chain to get pulled off her neck she hit him in the temple and stared at the other two men, " You lousy idiots bring it on!" She waited for them to charge, they did. She smirked they both were coming at her fast, for them that is, she could easily dodge it and their momentum would carry them into the on coming monster and hey they would get eaten simple as that.  
  
She dodged them and as she guessed they ran into the monster she could hear their screams and would have laughed if she had not heard the small sound behind her. The man she had knocked out was accompanied by another man. Obviously she could tell was….strong. She glared at him, he stared at her. "Not bad boys, or should I say boy but you have to work on getting them watch the master." He suddenly came charging at the woman at incredible speed. Vincent knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this he shot in front of the man.  
  
The man suddenly stopped and the woman looked in the direction she thought the bullet came from. Wrong move woman! The man that had been charging at her quickly grabbed her by her neck and grabbed her and held her in a head lock position. " You are going to enjoy being with us." " Shut your trap!" Vincent walked towards both of them Yuffie? The man who held the woman who was known as Yuffie to Vincent hit her in the head, she passed out, and the man stared at Vincent soon he ran the other way with Yuffie in his arms. Vincent realized what was going to happen for he heard a helicopter in the distance, he ran after the man thus the pursuit began.  
  
Vincent caught up to the man in no time and tripped him. Yuffie flew out of his arms and with one long stride Vincent ran to catch her. He was successful and stared at the man he picked the man up by his head. His head was in the claw hand of Vincent. Vincent applied pressure to his head, soon the man's skull could no longer withstand the pressure and it burst in Vincent's claw. Blood sprayed everywhere, into Vincent's hair and face along with Yuffie and their clothes. All that remained of the man was his body that looked perfectly fine except the fact it had a mutilated head with the brain sticking out and the fact you could see his skull.  
  
Vincent realized what he did /What came over me?/ Vincent wiped his claw on his cape and held Yuffie ever so delicately. He walked into Nibelheim towards the inn. " ……..I am sorry sir but we have no rooms available. They are all taken." Vincent glared at the young man and exited the inn. He walked slowly towards the Shinra Mansion. It began to sprinkle lightly Vincent did not mind the rain, he opened the gate that belonged to the Mansion and opened the door. He closed it and knew that he did not need to fear the monsters for there weren't any.  
  
He had cleared them out long ago and remodeled the place. He went up the stairs and went to the room to the right. There he walked into another room and placed Yuffie on the bed. The sheets were a shade of black and the thick werewolf fur blanket was black, Vincent had killed the wolf monster and paid someone to make it into a blanket. The walls were a shade of red, and the lamp illuminated a glow of red. He stared at Yuffie and noticed she still had her pack on.  
  
He removed it and placed it by the dresser. He never thought he had to do this but did it anyway thinking nothing of it, he removed her shoes and socks and stared at her for the first time. She had matured greatly, her hair was down to the middle of her back, she was taller for that matter about 5'7 and had more feminine curves. Vincent stared at her she looked so innocent, so fragile and soft. /Stop thinking like that Vincent, you are twice her age. Remember Lucrecia was your only true love, how could you betray her?/ Vincent shook his head and walked towards the restroom in the room she was to stay at. There he grabbed a cloth and put it under the faucet, it was hit with warm water. He turned the faucet off and squeezed the excess water out. He walked out of the restroom and towards Yuffie, a trickle of sweat went down Vincent's forehead.  
  
The mansion did have a heater so it stayed nice and cozy Vincent had taken over the mansion and everyone who lived in Nibelheim knew this and no one has ever been seen on Vincent's new property. Vincent put the damp cloth on the dresser and walked to his room he took off his cape and shoes and returned to Yuffie's room. He felt awkward but ignored the feeling and picked up the cloth, he stared at Yuffie. A trickle of blood came out of Yuffie mouth. Vincent noticed this and walked over to the bed.  
  
He knew that she was probably bleeding in her mouth. He placed the cloth down on her forehead and wiped away the blood with his long fingers. Her lips were so soft. Suddenly, Yuffie's eyes opened and stared at Vincent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey everybody! Hey um..Tifa I think? Is this better? I am not sure if it is easier for you to read…….but hopefully it is. I hope this makes it easier on everyone and I hope you like my stories. 


	2. Chapter 2:Avalanche???

1 I Promise………  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 2- Avalanche  
  
Vincent quickly removed his hand and said to Yuffie to make sure she didn't get the wrong idea " Blood trickled down and I wiped it away." Yuffie nodded her head " Is that you Vincent?" " Yes…" Yuffie jumped up unexpectedly and hugged him she knew he wouldn't hug back but to her that was okay. Suddenly she lost her grip on him and felt herself falling to the side she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come all over her body ….none.  
  
Instead she felt two strong steady hands grab her waist and pull her back up slowly. She opened her eyes and saw herself looking into Vincent's eyes. He set her down on the bed gently, " Don't try and get up at all, that man back there near Nibelheim hit you on your temple knocking you unconscious which also threw off your balance. Yuffie nodded her head and looked around, " Vince, you've cleaned up this place pretty well." Yuffie looked to her left and saw the lamp that was illuminating the red glow. She stared at it, " That is a beautiful lamp Vince." Vincent did not mind the name Vince it was better than Vinnie.  
  
" So Vince what has happened these past….one…two….three…..four…five….years?" " Nothing." " Oh come on Vince, something must have happened during five years." Vincent did not reply he was giving her the silent treatment. " I will start calling you Vinnie again." Vincent glared at Yuffie silently disapproving he wasn't going to give in. " Fine then…..Vinnie." Vincent cringed at that name.  
  
" Oh well Vinnie. Nice blanket did you do this Vinnie?" Vincent knew she was going to use "Vinnie" in every single sentence she said. " I remodeled the place, went killing werewolves and there paid a woman to sew the fur into the blanket you have on your bed." Yuffie smiled evilly, " I knew it wouldn't be long before you gave in." Vincent shook his head and said, " Yuffie it is ten o'clock get some sleep it has been a long day for me and you. We can talk tomorrow when you and I are better and more alive. Your pack is over there." Vincent pointed to the green bag that was next to the dresser.  
  
Yuffie nodded her head and Vincent turned to leave " Wait.." Vincent stopped and turned around " Where is the restroom." Right over there. I recommend you don't take a shower you could slip and fall. You have not full recovered your balance." Yuffie nodded her head and laid back down in the bed, she pulled the fur back over her and turned off the light.  
  
Vincent turned back around and started to walk away he soon heard Yuffie whisper, " Thank you Vinnie,…..good night." Vincent kept on walking, soon he got to his room. He walked inside and closed the door quietly, He went to his bed and took off his shirt folding it neatly on the dresser. After that he laid down and pulled the blankets over him. He closed his eyes ready to be engulfed into darkness and be haunted by his nightmares.  
  
Yuffie was running, she didn't know what she was running from but she was running faster than she had ever did in her life, she suddenly felt hands all over her, teeth were gnawing on her bones her very thread of life. It felt as though she was being eaten or something was trying to make her succumb to their power, " Get away! Eeeeekkkk" Vincent awoke to the sound of Yuffie screaming he jumped out of bed and didn't even consider putting on a shirt he flung open his door and raced to Yuffie's room. He quickly turned the light on and saw Yuffie she was tossing and turning screaming too. Vincent rushed to the bed and cradled Yuffie in his arms. Yuffie had stopped tossing and turning, she shivered in Vincent's arms. He rubbed her back and whispered to her softly, " I'll give my life to protect you Yuffie I promise…. Everything will be fine." Vincent leaned against the backboard of the bed and prop his feet on the bed.  
  
Yuffie leaned against his chest still dreaming yet wasn't tossing or turning anymore. Soon Vincent fell asleep with Yuffie in his arms.  
  
3.1 Next Day………  
  
Yuffie awoke feeling herself against another warm body, What the…..? Yuffie opened her eyes and saw Vincent was staring down at her. " Vincent….?" " Last night, you screamed I came in and realized you were having a nightmare I tried to wake you up but you clung to me. I was tired so I sat on your bed and soon I fell asleep with you in my….arms." That was when Yuffie noticed she WAS in his arms and he was shirtless. /Gawd, Vincent and me…? Never That damn hit on the head must have screwed my thinking./  
  
Yuffie removed her arms around him and sat up slowly, a wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back, luckily for her Vincent hadn't got up yet and he caught her. " Are you okay Yuffie?" " Yeah….gawd I feel so dizzy." The dizziness was too much for Yuffie and she passed out soon to awake with a pounding headache but before that Vincent quietly Picked Yuffie up and got off of the bed. He laid her back down and put the fur blanket back over her. He then suddenly noticed I had no shirt ON? I hope Yuffie didn't think anything of it. He walked to the bathroom and carried the cloth he got from the bed he put it into the sink and splashed it once again with warm water.  
  
He squeezed the excess water out and returned to Yuffie he put it back on her head. He looked at her bag and picked it up. He stared at it for a few seconds and put it on the dresser next to Yuffie's new bed. He returned to his room and walked towards his bathroom. He undressed and turned the Shower on.  
  
He hopped in and allowed the warm water to surround him, it felt good. His cramped muscles relaxed from having to be in a sitting position with his back against a back board. Soon he was out and dressed, his hair was already dried. He had on black baggy cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. He went to Yuffie's room and saw the bed was neatly made, he wandered around the room a little bit until he heard the water and…..Yuffie singing in Wutainese. Her voice was so beautiful, he never knew she could sing, it was sweet like honey and a melody like waterfall.  
  
Vincent found himself lost in Yuffie's voice, it was so soothing and sweet. Yuffie really has matured, Vincent suddenly came out of his daze when he heard the water stop running and Yuffie's singing stop. He knocked softly on the door, " Yuffie?" The door opened Yuffie was shown standing there she had on short green shorts and a form-fitting shirt that was orange, along with that her hair was in a ponytail with two strands of hair on either side of her face. " Good morning Vince."  
  
Yuffie put on her best smile. " Morning Yuffie." He moved aside as she walked by. " So Yuffie what were you doing out there?" " I was traveling, I still haven't seen the whole entire world yet!" knock Knock They both left the room.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey! The story is getting along better and better eachtime ^.^ hopefully I will make this into a realli long story thing, maybe with a lot of pairings and all. Well tell me if you think I should try and make this into a really really long story with tifa/clou elena/Rude and all that other stuff. Well have fun.! : D 


	3. Chapter 3: The Song....

1 I Promise  
  
Chapter 3- The Song  
  
Vincent and Yuffie made their way towards the door. Vincent noticed that Yuffie was behind him, which meant he had to answer the door. He turned the knob slowly and……the Avalanche members were there. " Hey Vincent." Vincent nodded his head and opened the door all the way. The Turks who were now retired entered the room too followed closely behind by Barret, Red, Cid, Cloud and Tifa. " Hey Vincent who do you have there?" Reno asked Vincent and pointed at " Yuffie"  
  
Everybody looked Yuffie's way and approached, /They don't recognize me? Of course they don't it has been five years your hair is longer you are taller and more mature might I add/. Vincent moved next to Yuffie and put his hand on her shoulder, " This is Yuffie." Everyone's eyes bulged out of their head. Tifa was the first to recover she ran over to Yuffie and hugged her, " It has been a while Yuffie! How have you been, my you have grown." Reno walked over to Yuffie and said, " Hey……Yuffster."  
  
Yuffie glared at him, she hated that nickname and he knew it. Yuffie decided against her own will to ignore it and continue greeting everyone. " What's wrong? Afraid the big bad wolf is too much for a pussy like you?" Reno burst out laughing he just loved to annoy her. Yuffie had been talking to Rude, when the Turks retired and became buddies with the Avalanche members Rude was like a big brother to her. Yuffie told Rude to hold on and turned around and said to Reno, " No, I am just afraid that the "big bad wolf" might have to go back to learning how to walk and talk."  
  
Yuffie balled up her fists at her side and then walked over to say hello to Cloud and everybody else. They all soon sat down, Yuffie was beginning to have a really big migraine and walked ever so slowly towards the couch. No one noticed it only Vincent did, he watched her carefully. He knew in a few hours she would pass out, it was still too hard to actually talk a lot and endure the loud conversational sounds. Vincent finally spoke up, " Why are you here?" Everybody looked at him and Cloud joked, " Kicking us out already???" Cloud knew he probably wouldn't take it like a joke and as he suspected he didn't " No, I wanted to know why there was this unexpected visit." Yuffie leaned back and listened to them, they seemed to far away, although they were right there with her in the same room there voices were far from her reaching.  
  
Everyone stared at Yuffie " Yuffie are you okay?" Tifa asked Yuffie with concern in her voice. Vincent got up and picked Yuffie up from the couch everyone stared. He walked away towards the stairs and back to the room she was to occupy Rude followed. Vincent set Yuffie down and covered her back up with blankets along with a damp warm cloth on her head. Rude raised an eyebrow in question, " I was walking towards Nibelheim and I heard a scream I followed it, Yuffie was surrounded by three men they knocked her unconscious when she killed two of them. He tried to get away but I stopped him. She has never been knocked unconscious so this is what happens to her when she does become unconscious." Rude nodded his head and walked back downstairs followed by Vincent. They re-entered the room and sat back down to listen what everyone had to say about them being here.  
  
Vincent approached the couch and said in his monotone voice as usual, " So why are you here?" Cloud stared at him /he never gives up does he……he's so-so relentless/. " Well, Vincent the reason we are here is because we found out yesterday that Reeve was kidnapped. I know you aren't partically fond of him but he was a friend who helped us defeat Sephiroth……and we were wondering if you would join the search in finding him and the man who kidnapped him." Vincent sat there for a few moments deep in thought. He nodded his head and got up slowly. " We shall begin tomorrow until get some rest." With that said he walked away to check on Yuffie and stay in his room till dawn came…..  
  
Next day……….  
  
Vincent had so many thought running through his head, /Was she really my true love? Was Lucrecia just playing with my mind……my…heart? No of course not, I led myself to believe that she loved me and I loved her/. Vincent suddenly snapped back to reality, someone was at the door. He got up and walked towards the door, he opened it and there stood Yuffie at six in the morning. " Hey, Vince! I wanted to get an early start." Vincent stared at Yuffie for a moment and nodded his head, he closed the door…..or tried to. Yuffie quickly rushed through the door just as he closed " What do you want Yuffie?" Yuffie stared at him and chuckled. Vincent stared at her questing, " What is it?" He asked as though there was something strange about him…..and there was. Yuffie ran over to the small dresser and pulled out the brush. She grabbed a nearby chair and said to him " Hold still Vince or I'll call you Vinnie forever and ever." She smirked evilly as she said those words. Vincent sighed he knew even if it was going to just take a few moments it would feel like years to him.  
  
He had always had a question bothering him, it was really not a very important question but hey he would ask her anyway, " Yuffie…..?" Yuffie was busy brushing his long black silky hair she didn't hear him /It's so much softer than I thought, at first sight it looks so tangled and all……geez…../ " Yuffie?" Vincent said this time except louder. Yuffie snapped back to reality when she heard her name the second time " Huh? Oh yeah you want something Vinni- Vince?" It was still hard for Yuffie to break the habit of Vinnie but hey she promised she would stop……for now that is. " Yes, Vince?" Vincent looked deep into her eyes as though he was searching for something, " never-mind." " Vince!!!!!!!!! That isn't fair you get my attention then you turn it away as though talking to me burns you or something!"  
  
Yuffie glared threatingly at him, yet in her eyes as he searched through them he noticed a hint of amusement. /She will start a play fight or something Vincent, then torture you with the name Vinnie forever and worse….smile at you ever so sweetly/ Vincent blinked a few times and noticed Yuffie was still glaring at him threatingly……with an evil smirk. " Yuffie what are you doing or thinking of doing?" Yuffie smiled and walked over to his bed and sat down, " Geez…."Vinnie" I ain't that dumb, yah I admit I am dumb at times but not that dumb. Why would I tell YOU what is going on in my head?" Vincent shrugged and then said rather hesitantly " I thought we had a…." Yuffie approached him hesitantly and put her hand on his shoulder he didn't make any attempt to remove her hand. " I thought we had a….t-trust thing. What was that song you were singing…in wutainese?" Yuffie gasped. 


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts...and pranks

I Promise……….  
  
Chapter 4- Thoughts…  
  
She stared down at the floor and said to him hesitantly, " How do you know about the….song?" Vincent rose from his seat and stared down at her, " Remember when I came into your room?" Yuffie nodded her head, such a fool…why did I sing it out loud?" " I heard you, I never knew you could sing." Yuffie beamed to her that was a compliment to Vincent it was just well, a statement the most no compliment at all. " When I was young my mother would sing me the song, her voice was so pretty a lot better that mine.  
  
I would have nightmares once in a while, but either way they were horrible and very realistic so she would come in my room and, cradle me in her arms. When she was comfortable and certain I was comfortable she would sing the song to me until..she…d-died." A small crystal like tear slid down her cheek when she talked about her mother. It always happened. Vincent stared at her, " I am sorry to hear that….what was the song called?" Yuffie looked up to him she couldn't tell him, it was forbidden to ever tell anyone the sacred name of the song. Yuffie bore her own eyes into his and questioned very quietly,  
  
" Can't tell anyone okay, it is very…..sacred." Vincent stared at her she was serious, he nodded his head and waited her to speak again. " It was called……The Cry of Leviathan…" Just after she said the words she could hear stomping feet. She rushed to the dresser and put the brush back. She nodded her head at Vincent as a farewell and left the room to go to hers and pretend she was asleep the whole entire time she was there with him. Vincent stood there in his room, he was the first she had ever told. No one else knew about the song except her mother, her and him. He walked silently around the room pondering So young…….she's gone through much. I'd be damned if she was to suffer of her family's sins and of her own. She seems too innocent, why must she protect the name of such a song. Yes, it is the most beautiful song I have ever heard sung by her.  
  
" Vincent, wake up!" Vincent quickly snapped to what was going on, someone was pounding on his door. He was somewhat annoyed by this foolish act and walked quietly and quickly to the door. He flung it open and there stood Cloud who was standing obviously shocked Vincent did that, " What do you want?" Vincent asked rather annoyed for Cloud interrupting him. " Have you seen Yuffie, she wasn't in her room when I went in and she isn't in the room you gave her." Vincent stood there for a few moments, he was stunned. Why would Yuffie go off? Especially at 7:00am in the morning. Vincent walked past Cloud and went downstairs. There was a mess where the fold out-bed couch was.  
  
Vincent ignored the fact it was messy and saw Cid sitting down smoking as usual he was also cursing his invisible audience. Cloud stepped forward towards Cid and said, " Hey Cid, have you seen Yuffie??? Vincent and I can't find her." Cid looked up and saw Vincent's crimson red eyes they burned holes into him, he felt as though Vincent was watching his every move reading his every thought. " Yah, I saw her." Cloud took a big sigh of relief " I hope that wasn't a sigh of relief Cloud." Cloud looked at Cid puzzled, " What do you mean?" " What I mean is that me and the lil brat got into a argument."  
  
" That is nothing Cid she always deals with your crap and doesn't go off like crazy." Cid looked down at the floor that became rather interesting at the moment " This time she…did. I had the TV on and she grabbed the control and switched it to cartoons I like cartoons and all but something really good was on….. So I grabbed it back and she poured ice down my back a few minutes later. That was when I exploded I told her no one cared for her and she was a no good overactive annoying bitch.  
  
And that she should go back home and return Wutai back to its formaer glory and I told her I doubted she would ever be capable of doing that. She shrugged it off then two minutes later she got up her eyes wet with tears and ran out the house. Obviously to somewhere." Cloud stood there for a few moments before turning towards Vincent. " I have an order for you Vincent." Vincent looked at Cloud glaring at him as though to already say no, " What is this order Cloud?"  
  
" I want you to go and find Yuffie for us okay?" Vincent stared at him as though he was somewhat crazy he walked towards the door and went to go find Yuffie. Stupid Cid, does he not realize she is in a fragile state right now and if he didn't he is blind. He was angered that is all Vincent.  
  
VINCENT…. What do you want now Chaos? LUCRECIA FALLS. What about Lucrecia Falls? Do not bother me unless it is important. Vincent suddenly felt the sharpest and most painful pain on his side. He stumbled but quickly regained his balance. Stop Chaos I will listen but do no bother me again unless it is of some importance.  
  
YUFFIE.LUCRECIA FALLS. Hwy would she go there?  
  
Chaos did not reply instead Vincent could feel him slightly chuckle. Vincent sighed and rode his black Chocobo WindSaber to the Falls where he went to so often. He reached the falls what seemed to take a million years to him and quickly rushed to see if Yuffie was nearby. He found her, she was wading in the water. He approached the edge of the water and noticed she was floating on her back her eyes closed as though she was dreaming of something sweet. "Yuffie?" Yuffie's eyes snapped open and she dived underneath the water. It wasn't hard for Vincent to see her, the water was clear. He saw Yuffie swim towards the falls and she disappeared underneath them. He quickly followed her, there he saw her again wading in yet another pool except the area she was surrounded in was nicer.  
  
She looked up at him and said, " What do you need Vincent?" Vincent took a step towards Yuffie making sure to not fall in the water or slip. This Yuffie noted and an evil thought went across her mind. She held back her smile although her lower lip trembled from the attempt to not smile. " What is wrong, Yuffie?" Yuffie rose from the water she was soaked to the bone, she wasn't wearing a bathing suit or anything instead she was wearing her usual favorite clothes.  
  
She walked towards him in the water. She held her hand out to him as though to say help me out. Vincent just stared at her hand. " Vince, the least you could do for a cold shivering young woman is help her out of the water." Vincent stared at her for a few moments then said, " I thought you could get out by your self." Yuffie began to pout and walked over to the deeper end of the small crystal clear water. She dove underneath the water then resurfaced. She floated on her back like she had done before and backstroked back to Vincent. He held his hand out and when she grabbed his hand she smiled evilly. Vincent realized what was going to happen…Yuffie pulled hard on his hand. SPLASH! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission Plans and Dates a...

I Promise…….  
  
Chapter 5- Mission Plans are Final  
  
" Yuffie, that still was very rude." Yuffie was shown sitting on the couch laughing her head off and trying to defend herself as best as she could when she was in a fit of giggles., " Either way you shouldn't have done that Yuffie Vincent didn't like it." Tifa said as nicely as she could. " Well, Vince….. never happy unless it is dark wherever……….. he goes and is left alone in solitude!!!!! I thought I could try and play a prank on him." Yuffie yelled/laughed. Vincent was in the corner still somewhat soaking wet, he did not go in the shower to wash off and dry himself, he felt perfectly fine the way he was.  
  
Obviously, Yuffie is the only one defending Yuffie. Either way why would they care, I am angered yes, but that is the only emotion allowed; I did not find it funny although she did. What seems so funny to other humans? After what seemed an hour it was decided that Yuffie would have to listen to Vincent for a whole month even if they were going on the search to find Reeve. Which happened to be the day after tomorrow, they still needed more clues as of where to search.  
  
Tifa turned her head towards Vincent and said kindly, " Why don't you go take a shower or something Vincent before you catch a cold." Vincent stared at Tifa and said icily, " I do not need a shower, I am not as weak as humans." Now, that was the wrong thing to say around Yuffie " Oh and so you thing we are weak!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????" Yuffie jumped off of the couch and everybody quickly stood in front of Vincent as though to say stay away Yuffie. Yuffie did not walk towards Vincent she got up and stormed up stairs which was later followed by a loud slamming sound caused by a door. WEAK! I am not weak I am the best ninja in Wutain history….who does he think he is saying all humans are weak, that is where he is wrong he may be strong physically but us HUMANS are strong in the heart and mind.  
  
Yuffie walked towards her dresser and pulled some clothes out, along with potions,hi-potions,materia weapons etc. After she finished filing her black bag which wasn't too big and wasn't very heavy. She sat it down by the door and walked outside of her room. Down below she heard talking " Yes, you guys I know Yuffie is a brat and annoying all the time but we need an extra person and there is no one else to fill her place." Yuffie recognized this as Cloud's voice, " The brat is %#$@*(! Annoying who are you going to put her with!? Not me certainly."  
  
That was Cid Yuffie was sure of it. Cloud shook his head, " Putting you and Yuffie is like putting fire with gunpowder, she will go with someone who can put up with her annoying mouth and attitude." When Yuffie heard this she couldn't take it anymore and ran quietly towards the bathroom. Vincent's acute hearing picked up her foot steps and he said to Cloud and the gang, " I am going to pack the rest of the things I will need for the trip make sure you have our assigned places okay?" Cloud nodded his head and Vincent started his way up the stairs and towards the bathroom. There he heard quite muffled cries. He knocked softly, he heard Yuffie gasp as an attempt to stop from crying.  
  
She walked over to the faucet and turned the water on she splashed her face with ice cold water and said quietly, " Who is it?" Vincent sighed and replied, " Vincent." " What do you need?" " I thought I heard something" " It was nothing just the faucet." " Okay, when you are done see Cloud for your pairing and he will tell you the rest of the information later." Yuffie whispered an okay to him and quickly undressed, she turned the water on and hopped in. She put the shower on to full-blast cold. She felt it hit her like ice but ignored the feeling and continued cleaning herself. Vincent slowly retired to his room. Why is it any of my concern of what happens to her. Vincent soon heard the bathroom door open and left his room to go in the restroom and wash his face at least. Yuffie saw him, she was dressed in a black form-fitting shirt along with some short jean shorts.  
  
Vincent saw her and noticed the effort she had made in the shower to clear her tear-stained face but it didn't work and she knew it so she kept her head hung down low. She approached Vincent and although it hurt her she said to him quietly, " I cannot do the mission to save Reeve, he is a friend but I feel I am not wanted please tell everyone else for me, I must leave." Vincent raised his eyebrow in question and said to her, " Where would you go?" Yuffie almost looked up but thought better of it and decided to avoid the question, " Please tell them for me." She hastily retreated to her room when she asked him and closed the door.  
  
I need to tell Cloud. Vincent quickly walked to the area where and Cloud and the rest were. " Cloud." Cloud looked up from where he had been having a conversation or rather debate with Reno about Yuffie. Tifa and Elena looked up from their interesting conversation. While Barret and Cid continued to talk about the pairings. Red was nowhere to be found along with Rude. Suddenly they both come waltzing in with papers. Cloud got up from the couch and walked followed Vincent to another room, " Yes, Vincent?" " Yuffie, said she can't accompany us on the trip due to the fact that she feels unwelcomed and believes we would do better without her."  
  
Cloud shook his head and walked up stairs. Yuffie was in her room brushing her hair and getting ready for the journey of wandering the planet like a lost soul. Cloud opened the door and said to a startled Yuffie, ' We need you on this mission and there is no turning back I already have the pairs decided, Tifa, Red and me, Rude, Reno and Elena considering the fact they don't like to be broken up, also Cid and Barret will be teamed up which leaves –" Yuffie replied quickly before Cloud could continue, " Vincent and me." Cloud nodded his head patted her on the back and left her to be alone.  
  
Cloud walked back to where everybody was and told them their parings and that they would all be assigned different places. They would know their places tomorrow. Vincent got up and stalked towards his room quietly. He had to figure out what was going on. Yuffie threw a pillow against the wall violently. I am not wanted! Why can't I just leave, I guess…..I didn't change at all. I am still the annoying no good brat that I was before. I guess this will be my last mission and last time I see them. " Vincent!" Vincent ad laid down in his bed to think that is until he was rudely interrupted, he got up and walked towards the door. He opened it slowly and sighed " Yes, Cloud?" Cloud smiled and said to Vincent, " I hope I didn't wake you but I forgot to tell you who you were paired up with." Vincent shook his head and replied, " You already told me." Cloud sighed and walked away to go to bed. Everyone slept except one girl, sitting in her bed trying her best to muffle her cries from her invisible audience…..Vincent. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Finally Begins

I Promise………..  
  
Chapter 6- Journey Begins  
  
Vincent hadn't slept at all last night and he knew he wouldn't be weary today, he could stand not going to sleep for long periods at a time if needed be. He was the only one who heard Yuffie cry, she sounded so innocent and sad. He hoped that Yuffie would be in a better mood than she was before last night. Why am I beginning to hope the impossible? Why did Cloud come to my room and tell me he forgot to tell me who I was paired up with, was he hinting something with me and Yuffie? Vincent was once again interrupted from his thoughts, he sighed got up out of the bed and opened the door.  
  
There stood Yuffie, under her eyes she had black circles and she looked more exhausted than she ever had in her life. " Hey, Vincent do you know where we are to search I didn't get up on time to actually listen to the information….mission basing or something." She was lying and she knew it, she was up bright and early, they knocked on her door lightly and when no response came they just left. As simple as that, she didn't want to see anyone she was well aware of the black circles she tried her best to cover them. With cosmetics but they didn't work so she just gave up and cried till she came to see Vincent and ask him the question. Vincent stared at her intently She didn't use my trademark name…….I wonder what is bothering her I can't ask though it is none of my Business ASK Quiet beast no one asked you DO NOT SPECULATE QUESTION HER.  
  
Vincent sighed, it was beginning to become complicated and today they had to search for Reeve. Yuffie still stood there waiting, she knew he noticed the change and decided to just say to him, " I am sorry I am bothering you Vincent forgive me….I will try and see if Cloud left some papers anywhere." Vincent nodded his head and replied quietly, " I will try and help you find them." Yuffie must not have heard him for she continued walking downstairs. She saw their were some papers on the coffee table and a note, for her and Vincent. She picked it up and read,  
  
Dear Vincent and Yuffie,  
  
Sorry we left without telling you guys, Yuffie you were still asleep and we decided it best to let you sleep in a little longer. We have the coordinates and a small map we found of the land around Gongonga, try your best to find any clues if we find nothing then we meet back here after 72 hours of searching. When everyone is here at Nibelheim and counted for we continue our search for Reeve in there we will be split up though. Have fun and try your best.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Cloud and the Others  
  
P.S There is a smaller version of the PHS, small and lightweight be careful not to sit on it Yuffie!  
  
Yuffie chuckled in her mind Let me sleep psh..probably didn't want to see me, I know Cid wrote that last part I have a feeling. Vincent noticed Yuffie was deep in thought, her eyes always got misty whenever she was. Vincent sighed and tapped Yuffie slightly on her shoulder. Yuffie jumped slightly, " Y-yes?" " I have the papers and the PHS, we have to find transportation now." Yuffie sighed and replied, " Don't you have Wind Saber?" Vincent nodded and stared at her questiongly, " What about you?" Yuffie sighed once again, " Geez…I dunno why don't I just walk the whole entire way?!!" Vincent got the hint that BOTH of them were to ride on the chocobo, he was quite fond of Wind Saber and didn't want him to carry something heavier than what he was used to. Vincent nodded his head and they walked out the door.  
  
" We need to get some supplies first." Vincent was surprised Yuffie would just head off unprepared, but he just nodded as they entered a materia and item/weapon store. They bought everything they needed, like extra stuff and got on Wind Saber. Wind Saber looked questiongly at Vincent when he saw Yuffie. Yuffie walked over to the Chocobo and rubbed his smooth velvet like head softly. The chocobo purred with contentment and wondered who she would be riding. " Yuffie, I don't think Wind Saber will be able to hold both of us." Yuffie sighed once again and walked out of town, she would just walk as plainly as that. She had forgotten her Chocobo Andre and decided she would have to do without.  
  
Vincent watched her walk away. He spoke to his Bird, " Think you will be able to carry both of us." The bird chirped loudly and waited for Vincent to mount, Vincent did so and they caught up with Yuffie. " Yuffie, get on." Yuffie ignored him, Vincent really didn't want to do this but he grabbed her by her waist and put her on the bird himself. Yuffie sat there for about three seconds in shock before shouting, " I am perfectly capable of getting on and off of a chocobo and I can walk a long distance too!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie's face showed anger but along with her anger was pain and sadness. She knew Vincent heard them and he didn't say anything at all. But hey like he would defend anyone but that chick Lucrecia. Yuffie sighed once more and they continued there way to Gongonga and search the forests.  
  
1.1 Meanwhile…  
  
" Reno!" Reno a Turk with fiery red hair was shown running away with something in his hands from a blonde, obviously known as Elena. " Get back here right this instant!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rude a bald and reserved Turk stood there and watch his other fellow Turks fight and bicker. They were supposed to be searching the area around Fort Condor. Rude sighed and walked after them slowly, they both were sitting on a rock and Elena was rubbing her foot. She was bleeding, Rude sighed and walked over to her he put his hand on her foot and examined it closely, " What are you doing Rude?" Rude didn't look up at all instead he replied quietly, " Examining your foot." Elena sighed she knew that I hope me feet don't stink, Rude why are you always so distant and quiet?  
  
Elena had liked Rude for a long time, she just never admitted it, she didn't want anyone to know, it was her secret. Rude sort of liked Elena no one knew but Reno, they were best buds, and told each other everything. 


	7. Chapter 7: Right or Wrong Start?

I Promise………..  
  
Chapter 7- Right or Wrong  
  
Cloud was seen with Tifa and Red XIII, they had searched almost everywhere around North Corel, soon they would move on to their second location, the Gold Saucer. Cloud had a feeling this was a waste of time searching around everywhere. He was in Midgar, Cloud was sure of it. Tifa stared at Cloud once again he was deep in thought or he would have responded to her question. She sighed and tapped Cloud lightly on his back waiting patiently for him to come back to earth.  
  
" Cloud?" Cloud finally realized she was addressing him and didn't want her to feel as though he had been ignoring her Geez….Tifa why are you always so caring and patient? " Yes Tifa? Sorry I didn't hear you back there I was stuck in my thoughts." Tifa face showed concern, " It is hopeless searching this area why not Midgar? I have a gut feeling I don't know how to explain it but I just know he has to be in Midgar." Cloud stood there for a few moments pondering whether or not they should just meet back up and devise a new plan and just a search Midgar.  
  
" I guess you're right Tif…but that means I have to devise a new plan and it isn't easy." Tifa noted the concern and worriment in his eyes she sighed. Cloud knew it was how could he put it- un-Tifa like? To sigh, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he tried his best to comfort her. If they were something more than friends he could give a tight reassuring hug along with a kiss. Tifa, do you feel the same way I feel about you? At times when I just stared at you and didn't reply after Aeris's death I am sorry. I was sad that she died but I came to a conclusion that I may have loved her with all my heart but I loved you more truly.  
  
Tifa stared into his Mako-enhanced eyes, even though there were others with Mako-enhanced eyes his hold a spark or something. It was so beautiful. Like a sunrise coming over a sparkling ocean. First all you can see is a little bit of a rose-colored pink, then it spreads slowly lighting the sky up gradually turning the darkness into a sight to marvel at. It spreads ever so slowly till the whole entire sky is filed with it giving it a beautiful color to the eyes. She could stare into his eyes all day.  
  
Cloud for you I hold a whole forest a blaze…but it is nothing compared to what you held for Aeris, you would give your life willingly to save her. When those exact thoughts raced through her mind her eyes became glossy like you were looking at a mirror and there was a glare from the surrounding light. Cloud sighed and said to Tifa quietly, " Why don't we start working on those new plans eh?" Tifa smiled and blinked to try and clear the glossiness from her beautiful eyes. " Sure why not?" After three hours of working out a new plan along with their friend Red XIII they decided the groups were to stay the same except the locations different. Although Cloud wasn't sure where to search he knew they had to search.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent would look in the Shinra building finding clues of the destroyed building, anything that might help them and Cloud's group would look in the slums. Barret and Cid had Sector 6 and the rest got to choose. The Turks got to search Reeve's office. " I wonder who the people are who kidnapped Reeve." Cloud wondered out loud,  
  
1.1 Meanwhile………  
  
I have to find a bunch of suicidal idiots, and what does he want with that guy Vincent? "Jet!" A young man with black hair and sapphire colored eyes appeared, he stared at a man with a hooded cloak over him. "Yes?" The hooded figure who had his back towards the other man known as Jet turned around. " You will not reply with yes you will say?"  
  
" At your service, Colantel." Jet grumbled. " Better." The man known as Colantel replied as emotionless as ever. His voice was cold, as though he were a walking and talking corpse, no emotion what-so- ever. Jet walked towards the other man and replied, " Why do we need the man Vincent?" Colontel threw off the hood and revealed a handsome looking man, cold yet handsome.  
  
He looked sort of like Sephiroth, silver-hair, tall about 6'1; yet his eyes were of a different color they were a mixture of green and blue with a reddish tint thrown in. He stared at Jet threatingly, " Do not question me. You have never questioned do not begin now or you won't find yourself in a million years and beyond." He said harshly, Jet just nodded his head and replied, " What if we can't capture him what do we do?" " You will steal the closest thing to his heart."  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow questiongly, " May I ask what that is?" " The young Wutain girl, he looks at her strangely, either way him and his friends will come and try to rescue her of course. Or we could steal that failure Cloud was it?" Jet nodded his head and before leaving he stopped to hear what Colantel had to say, " Do your job well, Bounty Hunter."  
  
Jet sighed and walked out of the dark room that appeared to be a dungeon at first sight. " Jet why did you question him?" " I was just curious." Jet replied to the young woman who stood by him, her hair was a light brown her eyes blue and she was fairly skinny with clear skin. She sighed as he walked away to go and try to retrieve Vincent Valentine. Jet sighed once more he knew Vincent was stubborn, fast and smart. He would first try if he thought Valentine suspected something he would go after the girl.  
  
She will be easy, she is too naïve to even think before she reacts. Jet chuckled to himself quietly. He walked through the long hall patiently he knew which door to go through. They held prisoners here and had a lot of doors so the prisoner would never find the exit.  
  
It was the tenth door to the right. He yawned he hadn't slept last night, he was up thinking…thinking about her. She was so beautiful, even though he had to torture her she was kind. Though he was sad when they said he wouldn't do the torture Colonel said that he, The Great Jet would probably go easy on her. Jet counted the tenth door opened it and sure enough there he suddenly appeared in a gloomy alley.  
  
The door nowhere to be seen, they used holographs that way no one would notice the door and become curious and walk through. That would not be smart in Jet's eyes. Jet sighed he saw the girl known as Yuffie when they gave him the briefing, along with Vincent. She was so….beautiful. He would not fall for that weakness again. He knew another man would torture her once he retrieved her Vincent or Cloud. He knew the man his name was Kayabusa. The guy was okay, cold emotionless so he seemed but he always had an amused look in his eyes when it came to torturing. Jet soon saw his destination. He didn't want to capture her but knew it must be done. If he was lucky he would torture and would be fairly kind, fo him that is. They needed the information… 


	8. Chapter 8: Reeve.......

I Promise……….  
  
Chapter 8- Reeve  
  
Cid grumbled a bunch of Profanities as he followed Barret. " Hey Barret! How %$#&*%$ long is this going to take?" Barret stopped his walking and stared at Cid, " I dunno, wut am I goin to slow for ya?" Cid glared at him threatingly, " No, my %#*@ feet &^%($* hurt!" Barret continued walking He hoped Marlene was okay, pretty much his whole life was devoted to the young girl, he loved her like his own. He was sad though thinking about her father Dyne, how he would have died to see here how much she had grown. Barret zoned out as Cid just stared and after two seconds realizing that Barret was deep in thought he just started blurting out as many profanities and cuss words he could to the big burly man. " Wake the %^$* up! Hello! Are you even the %$#& there? %*&^%@*&#%*^@%*^%#*@$^*$&@^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Barret jumped when Cid finally just hit him aside his head with his Venus Gospel and then returned to picking his teeth with it. He sighed he might as well call Cloud and say this was a waste of time, he then said to Barret, " Give me the %&^$ %^$&#&% PHS." Barret just tossed it over to him hoping it was still alive and Cid dialed. " Hey Spiky-a$$! This is a %#&@ ^$@()&# waste of time! Why not %$*#^@% Midgar?" Barret listened as closely as he could and heard Cloud mention meeting up somewhere.  
  
Cid nodded his head, " About ^%$@#*&#^$ time you got off Cid." Cid stared at him pulled his Cigarettes out and smiled. Barret glared more threatingly than he ever did before. " The rate you smoking those things the planet might as well already die from your ^%#&&%*&% cigarettes!" Cid lighted his cigarette and inhaled deeply before exhaling in Barret's face. Barret coughed as though he was having a heart attack, " ^$&# fool! Have you heard of second hand smoking?! I wanna live so Marlene won't be left alone in the world you know??" Cid did the same thing again and replied, " I doubt you could actually kill over and die at this second Barret so stop your %*^#(&^$(&^# whining and move your big a$$ so we can meet Cloud back up!"  
  
1.1 Meanwhile……  
  
Reeve was shown in a dark gloomy, cell. It was damp on the floor and only one door existed, the chains were very short and he was chained to the wall so that he formed a Y shape. He groaned in protest as he tried to slip his hands free from the cuffs. Suddenly, a huge migraine hit him and he collapsed, his arms leaning against the cuffs, he was having a flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reeve was shown organizing some papers and just sitting there really. He was thinking about that girl, the one he had met she was beautiful…yet feisty. He was sad that not many people trusted the Shinra Inc. now, if Avalanche trusted him then why didn't they. He had been sitting there organizing plans for the add-ons and arguing with himself in his head. When suddenly a knock came at the door, he sighed and replied, " Come in." He said it rather coldly and his eyes went icy. A young man entered his name was Jet but Reeve didn't know that. " How did you get in? We cannot talk, you need an appointment." Reeve said icily before turning around and…..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was all he could remember, then waking up here with a headache, and his arms were going numb. He sighed the pain hurt like hell but he tried his best to just ignore it. Then the door opened and Jet stepped in followed by Kayabusa. Jet stared down Reeve icily, his face showed no emotion and his eyes cold and dark. Reeve just stared then looked at Kayabusa, " Where am I?" Reeve asked gruffly, his throat hurt to and his legs felt like jelly. They were hard to control and obviously Jet realized this he smirked and pulled out a needle from his pocket. It had some purple liquid in it. He walked towards Reeve who didn't attempt to struggle it was impossible, the needle went in and the liquid disappeared. Reeve felt he could control his legs more but his vision was fuzzy and he was feeling some what light-headed but tried his best to cover it up, " What did you do to me?" Reeve asked calmly. Jet smirked and walked straight up to his face, " Why we kidnapped you my dear friend." Reeve glared and Jet noticed this glare well he hit Reeve in his stomach hard. In fact to hard for Reeve. Reeve yelled out in pain and growled lowly, " If you want information from me, you will never get it out of me!" Reeve spat in Jet's face and saw Jet's face scrunch up. To this he smiled slightly, and again he got hit except across his face. Jet walked away and let Kayabusa do the talking, His voice was deep and low, " We believe you will not know the information we need, so if you do not know it then we will get someone else who does know it…you are simply bait. Be glad you are useful or we would have killed you slowly." Reeve let his head hang down he was tired his body was killing him and he was stuck with a bunch of idiots. Reeve sighed he wondered where he was, " Where am I?" Kayabusa had been walking away that moment to go retrieve his necessary tools in order to torture Reeve. He stopped and replied, " Why would I tell you? That would be stupid and careless." " If you won't tell me where I am then tell me who you are after." To this Kayabusa chuckled and replied, " Fine, if you wish to know I will tell you, since even if you do warn them which is virtually impossible they would already be too late. We are after a man named Vincent Valentine, if we fail to capture him then Cloud, if all else fails we get the girl." Reeve raised his head he was surprised what would they know, " Which girl?" " The girl by the name…..Yuffie." Kayabusa walked away as he heard cussing and yelling all the way from Reeve. " You scum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reeve had to warn them.  
  
********  
  
Vincent had watched Yuffie as she searched to her it was hopeless they were looking in the wrong spot, he was somewhere else. Suddenly the PHS rang. Vincent tossed it to Yuffie who answered the call, " Yes, Cloud?" Yuffie replied yes several times to his statements and then hanged up. She tossed Vincent back the phone and replied, " We need to meet Cloud, he as decided that our search here in the areas we are looking is wrong and that we need to search somewhere else." Vincent raised his eyebrow in question, Yuffie sighed and replied, " We are to search Midgar." Yuffie and Vincent mounted Wind Saber and they quickly trotted off. 


	9. Chapter 9: Midgar.....Trouble Already

I Promise……….  
  
Chapter 9- Trouble Already  
  
Yuffie had slouched back against Vincent, Vincent seemed to not mind for he rested his chin on her head. That was as tall as she got to him, he smiled remembering when they had gone to "save" the planet. They did do that that too was printed in his mind, but he remembered when they all took a picture after the victory of defeating Sephiroth and saving the planet or the lifestream really destroying meteor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Barret! Hurry up with the pictures please!? I am cold." Just their luck right after Lifestream had destroyed meteor it had rained. Cid as stubborn as he was wanted to take a picture as a memorial to remember what he did." Hold your $%#*@&^ horses, Tifa." Cid was shown trying to adjust the camera so they all would fit in. " Okay Cid! During this century, if you don't mind!" Yuffie yelled, she was freezing didn't he realize what she was wearing. " Shuddup you ^*#%($&$^ brat!" Cid yelled, Barret turned towards her sharply and then said, " Do as he says brat or he is gonna take longer an I am gonna catch a cold, all you do is whine shuddup for once and be grateful." Vincent noticed Yuffie shuddered and he felt it. He was standing next to her, his shoulder brushed up against hers. He put his hand on her shoulder and replied, " Yuffie, do not worry Barret and Cid are just upset." Yuffie replied quietly so only he could hear her and him alone, " I know, it's just that that was what Godo would say "Shuddup and be grateful," I wish at times I wasn't an ungrateful brat to everyone, that the only reason I was with them was for their materia and to use them. The truth is I do care, I care about everyone deeply I just wished they would realize it.Why? Why must I be hated?"  
  
And at that very moment Vincent witnessed something he wished he never witnessed, a single clear crystalized tear fell from Yuffie's face. He finally realized she was crying, she had never cired. When Sephiroth made a gash down her arm she did not scream in pain or break dwon crying. Now here she cried because of the people that she helped they made her cry without even inflicting a single physical wound.He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and replied with the most concern he had ever done in years, " I do not hate you Yuffie." Yuffie looked up and nodded her head realizing that Cid just finished and he was coming over ready to take the picture. " Hey rat!" Yuffie glared at him and replied as coldly as she could that even Cid shuddured, " What an improvement Cid, first it was brat not rat. Take a picture that way you can say as many profanities towards it, while keeping your good image in public." Cid looked down and walked slowly towards Tifa's side. "1…..2….3…..Victory!" It was a nice picture, but after the picture it began to rain even harder. " Hey old man!" Cid knew that was Yuffie and turned around." " What now brat?"  
  
" I want you to take a picture with my best bud in the whole world who was nice to me the whole entire time I was with a bunch of meanies." Cid stared at her and noticed her hard directed glare towards him, " S-Sure." He walked over and stood by the camera waiting, everyone expected Tifa " Vincent!" Vincent stopped in his tracks he knew why she called him. He turned around and realized Yuffie was already dragging him in front of the camera. Everyone stood their shocked. " Okay, Vinnie all you have to do is stand here and try to look happy." Vincent stared at her as though to say what smile? Yuffie quickly corrected herself, " Inside that is." snap Soon there was picture showing Yuffie soaking wet smiling with her soft wet, small hands intertwined in Vincent's cold, yet suprisingly warm and soft hands. He stood by her not smiling but hey like she said " He was happy in the inside," Then they all ran inside to eat Yuffie sat by him off course, he was her newfound friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent smiled, he rarely did…okay he never did until today. Yuffie was suprisingly comfortable, Vincent's back was beginning to hurt but he ignored it knowing that he needed to get to Midgar soon. Yuffie suddenly sprung up bumping Vincent's chin. Yuffie's gray storm-like eyes surveyed the area around her, she sensed someone was around. After defeating Sephiroth she worked on improving her skills even more, now she was the best Wutainian ninja in history so far. Vincent rubbed his chin and it finally it him, while he had been daydreaming someone had been following them the whole entire time. He shook his head You fool, they could have killed you…or worse Yuffie. " Yuffie?" Yuffie startled looked behind her nad realized it was Vincent, " How did you ge-…….never mind." Yuffie remembered,  
  
" Someone is following us we have to lose them or they might find out where we are headed." Vincent nodded his head when suddenly he tensed so did Yuffie. They heard a motorcycle behind them. Yuffie looked back and noticed some idiot riding a motorcycle..he was obviously after them. Yuffie sighed knowing they wuld be able to outrun a motorcycle on a chocobo. This suck! What are we gonna do?? Vincent sighed he knew what might take place he had to find a way to prevent it. " Yuffie, cast Bolt 3 on the motorcycle." Yuffie nodded her head and faced forward as to make sure the person behind them didn't know what she was going to do. She concentrated on keeping the energy in hher hands making sure to not lose control of it or give any sign what she was going to do. Bolt 3. She focused on having an image in her head of the motorcyclist that way she would insure it didn't miss. A huge bolt of electricity with tremendous power came out of nowhere and struck the motorcyclist.  
  
Nothing. What the…Yuffie's eyes as skilled as they were noticed a glint of light, REFLECT ring! Yuffie quickly concentrated on casting reflect before the lightning struck them. She heard the bolt of electricity coming towards them, Vincent looked up and realized what was goint to happen. " REFLECT!" In nick of time reflect was casted and it wen tback towards the rider. It did this three more times until its power diminished. The rider was still gaining on them and fast. Vincent knew they had to lead him away from Midgar but where? And how? An idea struck Vincent he stopped the chocobo. The rider stopped about thirty feet away from them. Vincent knew this was an inexperienced person, for if they were after them the would have already knocked them down. Vincent saw walk towards them. That was when Vincent made his get away from this man and knew he couldn't catch them, since If he took the motorcylce it was his only transportation, chocobo isn't fast enough either. 


	10. Chapter 10: Midgar Appears

I Promise……..  
  
Chapter 10- Midgar is Close  
  
Vincent knew what he was about to do was rather risky, this guy could be faster than lightning and Vincent might not even know it. Vincent decided now or never, he leaped forwar and slammed the guy into the ground, then he quickyl grabbed Yuffie and ran towards the motorcycle he jumped in started the motorcycle up and raced off. To vincent's surprise royally pissed him off, there over the horizon stood a helicopter waiting for someone and their were about five guys waiting ofr them with artillery. Vincent was not happy at all, he knew he had to get around them without getting Yuffie hurt and leading them to Midgar. He sighed this was going to be one long ass day.  
  
Meanwhile……  
  
Jet sighed he knew he would have to wait a while, he knew his men were sent to retrieve them which he doubted they would be able to get him or the the girl. She looked so much like her, but that was in the past. He yawned, he was hungry…" Maybe I should check a room out to appear as what would one call it….normal person?" Jet shook his head and walked towards an Inn, " One room please for one day." " That will be…100 gil please."  
  
Jet handed her some money knowing he could always get it back as easily he had gotten it. He was bored, what was there to do? It was so utterly boring, no action going on either….Jet grabbed the key from the woman. She nodded her head as to say your welcome Jet did not acknowledge, instead he just walked right up the stairs and towards the second door to the right. He unlocked the door and noticed that the room wasn't too bad. It was okay, except for the fac it was just a little unsanitary, but he could live. He walked over towards the bed and fell back. He closed his eyes and saw the day he dreaded the most,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Jet!" Jet turned around, apparenty he was quite young when this happened. Around him houses were being burned down and people running to the forests. A building nearby collapsed, blowing up dust and other particals as it did. " I have to go!" " Why?" A little girl with pigtails and a short pink dress was shown, her hair a honey brown; she could only be the age of five or so.  
  
He looked at her, he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head and replied, " Whatever happens be good okay?" The little girl nodded her head. A tall, man ran towards them and picked the girl up, he carried her and ran towards the forests. She waved back towards the other boy as to say a final goodbye. " Goodbye, Jet…" Jet watched as she made her leave, making sure she would not be attacked by the men. He quickly raced towards a huge house, he kicked the door, it flung open. This house was filled of smoke, he searched frantically, knowing he had to find it before they got it or the house collapsed. There it was he raced towards the shiny metal shining in the little light provided. He raced over and….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was all Jet could remember, though when he had a flashback of it he always felt a knot forming in his stomach. He got up and exit the room he was to stay for a little while, he locked the door and turned to leave and find something to do.  
  
Meanwhile……….  
  
" Reno, I am tired." Reno kept on walking ignoring what Elena had said. She walked for a few moments before just sitting down on the ground. " I am not moving another inch!" She folded her arms across her chest and sat there like a stubborn five year old. " Elena get off you a$$." Reno said icily. She stared him down, Reno did the same neither wanting to give up.  
  
Reno's eye was twitching obviously Rude noticed this for he grabbed Elena and slung her over his shoulder; she was very lightweight. Reno looked at him, " Sure you can carry her?" Rude nodded his head and they continued walking, Elena just sighed, she wasn't a baby; she could walk herself. /Geez, Rude thanks for your hospitality.  
  
Don't complain, at least you don't have to walk and hey it shows he cares about YOU. Whatever you say./ " Elena?" Reno waved his hand in front of her face. Reno thought she was ignoring him he looked at Rude as to say drop her. Rude shook his head, obviously not wanting to hurt her.  
  
Reno sighed and poked her ribs, no reaction; he did it again this time harder. " Reno! I am going to KILL you!" Reno smirked, Rude gently set Elena down to make sure when she touch the ground she didn't fall or anything. Elena almost did but Rude caught her, " Are you okay, Elena?"  
  
Elena nodded her head and stood there for a few moments trying to regain her sense of balance. " Okay, are you ready your highness?" Elena glared at him, she swung her right fist at him to try and hit him. Reno blocked and was about to hit her when he remembered who she was and instead he picked her up and gave her a hug. " Are you happy now Elena?"  
  
Elena squirmed trying to break free of Reno's bear hug, " Le..t….m…e…..g..o!" Elena shouted.whispered. Rude noticed he was preventing Elena from breathing without knowing it. Rude walked over and pried Reno's hands off her he grabbed Elena and looked at her.  
  
She was gasping for air. " Never do that again Reno," " Even in a milion years?" Elena nodded her head and noticed Rude stillhad his hands on her shoulders. He stared at her intently, and for a few moments their eyes met and locked. But like all things it came ot an end and Rude was the one who broke it; he brushed past her nodding his head as he did and walked towards Midgar.  
  
It was plainly in sight. Elena sighed, she saw Reno walk after him, she stood there and noticed something on the ground. It was shiny indeed, she bent over and picked it up…..a ring? /Must be Rude's/ She stood back up with the ring in her hand decided she would give it back to him later. He wouldn't mind if she held on to it for a while right? She sighed again and walked slowly leaving quite a space between her and the "guys," she knew when she was wanted and when she wasn't. Reno was doing most of the talking she could tell, Rude just nodded his head a few times and continued looking straight ahead. Although really she couldn't tell if he was or if he wasn't with his glasses and all. They were close to entering when they saw a motorcycle in the distance, and behind it a helicopter. " What the….?" 


	11. Chapter 11: Elena....

I Promise………  
  
Chapter 11- Elena  
  
" Reno! Who is it?" Rude looked closer and realized who was on the motorcycle. " Its Vincent and Yuffie." Elena nodded her head and pulled out her gun, Reno and Rude did the same. They aimed at the helicopter and fired. This would obviously catch the helicopter's attention, it turned around to face them and when it had its target locked it fired. " Watch out guys!" Elena shouted before running trying to make sure the missile missed her and her friends. It did, but it circled back around, Elena sighed she had some materia on her. She pulled it out it was fire, hoping she could make the missile explode in midair she concentrated. Rude didn't know what to think, what would happen?  
  
He didn't know what the reaction would be, before she coud even cast fire a blade that was obviously used by someone who was really strong sliced the missile in half causing it to explode. Elena shielded her eyes, she squinted and could see a clearly defined figure, a guy….Cloud. " Cloud!" Rude and Reno looked up they just stared at him for a few moments then approached him, " You okay?" Cloud asked worriedly. They nodded their heads then turned back in the direction of the helicopter, it was on the ground, it had landed obviously. Inside Tifa had the guy in a head lock position asking who sent him, " Don't make me say it again!" Tifa screeched dangerously, the man shook his head to say no.  
  
Tifa kneed him in the crotch, the guy would have doubled over in pain if Tifa had not held him, once again he was defiant. Tifa's eyes glowed she was really mad over one pathetic guy. Cloud quickly ran over before she snapped the guy's neck, they could use manipulate on him or something. Cloud sighed and had Rude hold the guy while he tried to pry Tifa to let the guy go from the head lock position. Even though he was strong, when Tifa was determined to not let go she wouldn't let go.  
  
He sighed again and slipped his hands around her waist, this obviously surprised Tifa and she let go, " Don't worry Tifa if someone is after us we will get them okay?" Tifa nodded, his smell his warmth everything about him was intoxicating. She sighed and stared ahead thinking if he felt the same way. Cloud wondered why Tifa was so outraged.  
  
Then he remembered the motorcycle. He quickly got out of the helicopter and looked to where he last saw the motorcycle, Vincent and Yuffie were still heading their way, along with some guys in cars and artillery. They fired, Tifa and Cloud quickly got to the ground that way any stray bullets would not hit them. " You okay Tif?" Tifa nodded her head and looked towards the Turks. /Elena!?  
  
" Elena!?" Elena looked up, she had gotten hit by a stray bullet. It had hit her in the chest, Tifa searched through her armor looking for any heal materia, then she remembered…Yuffie! Yuffie had the heal materia. / What am I going to do?/ Tifa got up and ignored the fact she could get hit by a bullet, she ran over to Elena who was in Rude's arms.  
  
Elena needed help and quick. More than one bullet had hit her in the chest. She sighed then coughed it hurt /pain…pain…/ " Elena!" Elena looked up she could still hear them that was a good sign. Rude knew for a fact that Elena would not go down without a fight, even if she had to suffer the most horrible pain she would hang on somehow.  
  
" Anybody got an x-potion! Anything I can use!???" Tifa yelled, desperately. Rude nodded his head and pulled out his last x- potion, he gently tilited Elena's head back so the contents would slip in easier and she wouldn't choke. Elena felt the pain go away, she sighed knowing she would okay. She tried to get up but felt that same nagging pain. / they cured me why can't I get up?/  
  
Rude knew why, the x-potion wasn't enough. He pulled her little farther away from dying, but she was still in a fragile state. He cradled her in his arms, " Tifa!" Tifa turned around upon hearing her name called. "Rude?" " Help me carry Elena into the helicopter we'll use it to take her somewhere to be treated, the rest of them can take care of those guys after Vincent and Yuffie."  
  
Tifa nodded her head, although she was worried about Elena she still wanted to make sure Cloud wouldn't get hurt therefore she was going to stay behind with him. " Barret, go with Rude!" Barret nodded his head and quickly lifted up Elena, Elena moaned in protest against the pain. They quickly filed into the helicopter and Rude took over. He was an expert at flying helicopters, and everyone knew that. Barret watched over Elena. Although he wasn't particaly fond of the blond, she was nice and caring after the meteor incident and all.  
  
Meanwhile……………  
  
" Vince! What are we gonna do?!" Vincent didn't know what he could do. These guys were trailing right behind them. " Yuffie take control of the motorcycle. Even though they were in danger, Yuffie smiled evilly. She clutched the handle and steadied the motorcycle, she never did tell Vincent that the last time she drove a motorcycle was when she was 16 and that didn't end so well. Vincent turned around upon pulling out his death penalty and fired. Amazingly, the guy missed it. He sighed, he fired again except he fired another time right after he fired the first time./Perfect…they can't dodge two at the same time can they?/  
  
Vincent was about to fire again when he felt Yuffie tense. He quikcly turned around and saw there were some guys in front of them. " Hold on tight Vinnie!" Vincent quickly clutched Yuffie's small waist. Yuffie did a sharp right turn, narrowly missing the guy in fron tof her who had stopped. Yuffie got past him, then noticed the other guys, and beyond them…Avalanche and the Turks! Wait, there was only one where were the others? /no time to worry about that/ Yuffie quickly accelarated, she loved the fell of speed. Soon she felt strong steady hands grip over hers she looked and saw Vincent, he prefered to control the bike. " Aww…Vinnie, come one lemme control the bike!" Vincent shook his head and quickly avoided the guys in front of them along with the motorcyclist. They quickly raced closer and closer to Avalanche, then they were right in front of them. Cloud quickly stepped forward his blade puit away….and in his hands Knights of the Rounds.  
  
Cloud didn't smile or anything he just glared, so did everybody else. Vincent and Yuffie quickly got off the bike and raced behind them. They men that had been chasing them stopped, they all retreated, leaving Avalanche and the Turk to stand in the surrounding green land. Tifa quickly ran towards Cloud and looked in his eyes, " Cloud?" Cloud out away the materia and looked at Tifa. " Everyone is here…except Barret, Elena, and Rude?" Tifa nodded, " We need to go to Midgar, Elena got shot more than once, we need to hurry!" 


	12. Chapter 12: Alive???

I Promise……….  
  
Chapter 12-Alive  
  
Rude flew the helicopter as fast as he could, he really didn't want to go to Midgar, but he could find an inn get Barret to buy some stuff so they could treat was the best solution at the time. Elena just looked at Rude, he was always calm in every situation, he never/got worried/. Elena sighed, which made a gasp come from her throat, she knew that wasn't the best idea. The pain came back, except a thousand times stronger. Elena lifted her hand weakly, clutching her chest as though it would help prevent the pain from increasing. Elena looked at Barret, his face was caressed with lines of worryment. Rude flew the helicopter as fast as he could he gently set it down by an Item shop and looked at Barret, " Go buy as many potions High potions and get a cure while you're at it as possible." Barret nodded, although he knew Rude thought that only Reno knew. He knew….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey Rude, you wanted to talk?" Rude nodded his head at his friend Reno. Reno looked at his friend, his aquamarine eyes glowed, it was because of the Mako effect. " Well….?" Rude walked over to the wall soundlessy as he leaned against it. " I like Elena." Rude said it as plainly as he could. He didn't want Reno to make a big deal out of it. Reno looked at Rude, he looked away as though he was thinking about something then turned back around.  
  
He smiled then burst out laughing. Rude raised an eyebrow, Reno looked at him through teary eyes, his side hurt like hell but his prediction was true. " I always thought you guys would look nice together. Me and Caith Sith made a bet, I said that you would absolutely love her, while Cait said that you wouldn't like her, some other bimbo was your type." Rude smiled slightly. He knew that Reno watched him closely and tried to hook him up. Rude knew his red-head friend observed him, he always thought that he needed some excitement in his life, that when he came home he would be greeted by a woman…HIS own woman. One that loved him and he loved her. Rude shook his head. Reno looked at him then smiled slyly, " I am gonna try and hook you guys up sometime, I promise. Rude look you best too, and try to start a conversation yo know?" Rude looked at him, if you could see through his sunglasses you would see his face. It was fear, he shook his head, " No, Reno." Reno looked at him shook his head and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rude quickly took off, he headed towards an inn, he set the helicopter down, it was a rather tight squeeze, but he would make it, he had too. He climbed out ignoring the stares he got from nearby people. He went to pick up Elena when he saw Barret come running. His hands were full of things, Rude smiled slightly' he could always depend on Barret to get the job done. He picked up Elena carefully, she was quite light so it took little effort to pick her up.  
  
He walked towards the Inn as quickly as possible and approached the desk " I need an empty room, now." The man at the desk stared at the dying girl in his hands and didn't move. Rude glare at him, " I said I need a goddamn room." The man broke from his trance and nodded his head, he searched for a room that was empty. " Upstairs, seventh door to your right." He handed Barret the key and Rude nad Barret quickly trotted upstairs. The man was about to tell them something but it was too late' he just shrugged. Oh well they could make arrangements or something.  
  
Rude quickly ran to the door he waited for Barrret, Barret was a little bit slower due to the fact he had like twelve bags on each arm. He took out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, they walked in and noticed there was one bed. They would worry later, all that mattered was that Elena got help. Rude walked over to the bed and laid Elena down gently onto the bed.  
  
Barret began to unpack the stuff from the bags he had bought. He had a lot of potions, hi-potions, ethers, cures, tents,etc. Rude gathered a few pillows, two to be exact and gently slid them underneath Elena's head; to prop her up. He gathered six hi-potions and quickly set to work. He opened one and opened Elena's mouth slightly, he poured the contents in. She choked a little at first and took the potions. Rude turned to Barret, " Barret, please leave; I need to bandage up Elena's wounds." Barret nodded his head obediently without saying a word he left the bedroom and entered the other little area of the room; closing the door the behind him. Rude sighed e grabbed some cloths Barret had picked up and went to the small bathroom, he let warm water soak into the fibers of the cloth.  
  
He returned making sure he had everything he needed when he extracted the bullets and sowed her up. He would take her to a clinic and all but it was too far away for his likings. He noticed he had some bandages and was grateful that Barret did not forget. He would thank him later. He walked over to Elena and removed to the pillows making sure she remained absolutely still and flat he cast sleepel.  
  
Seven hours later…..  
  
Beads of persiparation rolled down Rude's forehead. He had done a neat and tidy job of removing the bullets. It was very diffucult though considering how many times she got shot. He was amazed she lived this long, long enough for him to fix her. He wiped away the blood from his gloves he got and threw them away. Although he was cold he did not feel right taking Elena's shirt off. It had to be done though, he just hoped she wouldn't mind. Rude reached for the bandages and began to wrap her wounds with them.  
  
He sighed she looked so peaceful, yet in reality she was suffering. He was happy that Cloud and them were willing to become their friends and help them in need. He gently brushed a strand of hair from Elena's eyes, she said that she was going to try and grow her hair out like Tifa's. Rude thought she was already beautiful either way she looked. Most people would have fallen for Tifa, but not him… he didn't like to think of Tifa this way because she was a kind person but he personally thought of her as a slut. He also knew that looks were decieving, so even if she dressed exposingly she was still a geat person to hang around with and was kind. Rude placed a cloth on Elena's head and sat down on a chair nearby. He would sit by her side awaiting Cloud and the others. Also for his "love" to awake………  
  
Author note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I got really sick and I wasn't allowed to get on my computer because I had to stay in my bed and "rest", but I finished, it might not be my best work because I was really really really tired. Tell me what you guys think anyways. Ima outtie gotta go take my medicine ^.^ 


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscing

I Promise………  
  
Chapter 13-Reminiscing  
  
Yuffie and Vincent sighed at the same time, Yuffie was as tired as tired as she could be. Vincent was just relieved that Yuffie didn't get hurt. Yuffie was relieved too, but for her own reasons they were on the highwind now. Cid was kind enough to find some pills for her, so now she could stay on the main deck and look around at the sky and below her. Vincent watched, it was now his new habit of watching her. He didn't know why but he felt responsible if she should get into any trouble. Vincent sighed, " Are you going to stand there all day Vince?" Vincent stood there in surprise for a few moments, /how did she know he was there? He was perfectly disguised in the shadows and as quiet as ever/ Vincent emerged from the shadows and looked at her, she seemed sad. " Hello Yuffie." " You are probably wonderin' how I kneww you were there right?" Yuffie turned to him with a smirk on her face.  
  
Vincent nodded his head. " Well, that's one of life's secrets that you'll never find out." Vincent shook his head. " It was probably the billiowing of my cape right?" Yuffie shook her head, " Wrongo!" Vincent smiled slightly but It was gone as quickly as it had came. Yuffie poked him in the ribs, Vincent flinched. Yuffie squealed with delight, " Is Vinnie ticklish???" Vincent shook his head stepping backwards as she took a step toward him. " Stay!" Vincent looked at her, " I believe you have me mixed up with your pet dog." Yuffie smirked noticing his collision course with the mop and bucket. She leaped towards him he quickly stepped back crashing into the mop and bucket and falling over.  
  
Yuffie burst into a fit of giggles, she held her hand out and helped him up, right when he was up and standing on his own two feet she quickly began to try and tickle him. No reaction yet, she tried on his tummy. Perfect! Vincent began to laugh slightly as he gently pulled her hands away, " No, sit and stay okay Yuffie?" Without giving her time to reply, Vincent turned shaking his head and chuckling slightly to himself. Yuffie sighed, she returned to looking at the clouds. /Funny, Cloud is named after something in the sky/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jet already knew that they had failed. " Oh well, might as well get her myself." "Jet…" Jet coughed slightly and turned around " Yes?" " You try Vincent then Cloud THEN the girl." Jet nodded his head. Colantel eyed Jet suspiously,/idiot..can't even remember an order that was given a few hours ago/ Jet eyed Colantel….a staring contest they entered neither knowing who would win but the only thought was they would win. It was hard for Jet, his eyes were so unnerving…  
  
/no wonder they made him the leader/ Suddenly, a young woman came up to them, " Hello there…" She smiled innocently, both of them averted their gaze towards her at the same time. She noticed their hard cold look. She screamed they stood their and did nothing. She ran away frightened of their mysterious cold eyes. They turned in the oppposite direction of eachother and walked away. Jet sighed /that was…amusing/ He chuckled slightly to himself, he loved to terrify complete strangers.  
  
"J..e..t………." Jet sighed slightly and saw one of the men who were sent after them. He was injured badly, he walked over and helped him up. " No magic will work to cure you." Kayabusa just then appeared, " Nor will ge need magic." Before Jet could stop him he sliced off the man's head. His eyes cold his lips curved slightly into a smile. Pleased he turned and began to walk away. Jet eyes turned cold, he never felt so much anger in his life, he turned around and glared at Kayabusa's back. Kayabusa sensing Jet's eyes on him turned, " Yes, Jet?"  
  
Jet glared at him, his eyes did not move away from Kayabusa, they were locked. They began their weird little staring contest to see who would succeed. Kayabusa's cold eyes stared into Jet's now emotion-less icy sapphire eyes. Jet narrowed his eyes, allowing any inner demons he possessed to show themselves through his eyes. Kayabusa stared into his eyes and saw the pits of hell in those vary eyes he dared stared into. Demons mocked him  
  
You hide………..  
  
Kayabusa trembled, those very words sent shivers down his spine. Jet noticed…rather his demons did and smiled  
  
/" I do not hide"/  
  
You do…knowing that you cannot escape Jet's pits of hell. You see your very resting place? The chaotic demon pointed his claw-like hands towards a stone  
  
Kayabusa  
  
R.I.H. (rest in hell)  
  
Let the inner demons of Jet torture you…. .  
  
Kayabusa stared unbelievangly. /"You think I hide….but I do not for there is nothing to hide from."/  
  
The demon laughed, his laugh was all the screams of the world put together when people were tortured  
  
Your time shall come…..Kayantei.  
  
Right when the demon said Your time shall come…..Kayantei, He had to move his eyes away from Jet. Jet smiled approvingly " So you have fears locked away Kayabusa….or should I say Kayantei?" Kayabusa glared. Jet laughed and stalked away hoping his inner demons like their new client. /So he heard the demons too…?/ Kayabusa sighed, why did things like this happen to him? He remembered that day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Traitor! We shall have your head Kayantei." Kayabusa was shown younger though, he laughed menacingly. " I shall have your head first Twuan!" He was shown battling someone, Kayabusa knocked the man down and decapitated him. The last thing he saw Twuan do before he killed him was take a picture out before he was decapitated. Kayabusa picked the picture up….he dropped it. What had he done? The picture showed him and Twuan along with Twuan's wife and daughter. The ones he killed early. " No! It cannot be, Colantel! You said they were the traitors." Colantel appeared, " They were and you did a fine job of killing them." Kayabusa felt pain all over his body, unwelcomed pain. Then he collapsed to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was all he remembered, he cursed silently and followed Jet, knowing he had to get Vincent, Cloud, Yuffie or all of them. 


	14. Chapter 14: Desert Rose

I Promise……..  
  
Chapter 14-Desert Rose  
  
Rude awoke a little while later, he noticed he was in the bed and Elena was gone. Fear engulfed him he bolted upwards and quickly ran over to the bathroom. No Elena, he went into the other room and saw Barret, barret's big body blocked him fom seeing the whole entire room; but he did see a wisp of blond hair. He went around Barret and their sat Elena with a cup of coffee in her hands. Rude sighed he was happy she was okae, " How are you feeling?"  
  
Elena looked up she had been staring at her coffee, she didn't expect him to start a conversation even if she was injured. " I feel okay, although I am in a bit of discomfort." Rude nodded his head and gently grabbed Elena's arm, she looked at him, " you need to rest you are still not full recovered." Elena nodded and allowed Rude to lead her back to the bed. Right when she saw the bed she felt as though someone had put weights on her eyelids to make them feel so heavy.  
  
Rude sighed knowing what he would have to ask Elena, he felt somewhat uncomfortable put brushed it aside. " Elena….." Elena looked up after she had sat down on the bed. " Hmm..?" " I need you to lie down so I can apply new bandages…." Elena nodded not making a big deal, although the only reason she wasn't making a big deal was because she was walking in her sleep. Rude helped Elena lie down on her back gently and put a cloth on her head. He finished re-applying the new bandages and sighed, she was asleep now. She was still as beautiful now as she was when he first met her.  
  
He wondered why he never noticed, how he failed to notice such a rare desert rose that was rare indeed in beauty and character alone. How hard she tried to impress others and follow orders correctly and accurately /she tried and tried….she tried too much/. He sighed once more before leaving her, he had to stay by her side and watch her, it was really important that when she woke up she saw him first. He didn't know why but he would not allow it to bother him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Tifa!" Tifa turned wondering if Elena was okae/would she make it?/. Tifa sighed and looked up towards Cloud, " Cloud?" " Do you know where Rude took Elena?" Tifa shook her head, " He might have taken her to the closest inn around this place….Cloud I need to talk to you." Cloud nodded his head and followed Tifa, " Don't you think we are taking too long to try and save our dear friend Reeve? I mean we are like sitting ducks they could probably snatch one our other friends right beneath our noses and we wouldn't notice till It was too late….. I just think we should hurry I have a bad feeling about all of this…."  
  
Cloud nodded his head and put a comforting hand on Tifa's shoulder. " Don't worry Tifa, we will get him in time. If we don't…….then we can at least try and find his kidnappers but I doubt we won't get there in time. So give me your word that you won't give up or think it was a lost cause." Tifa nodded her head and hugged Cloud tightly, " Thanks Cloud…." Cloud nodded again and stroked her hair softly. Just then Reno waltzed right in, " Hey! All you guys can do is sit here and hug?! I have a fellow Turk injured and we don't even know where she or Rude is along with Reeve."  
  
Tifa sighed, / if I could strangle you I wou-/ " Reno…" A gruff voice said behind them, Reno turned around and Red was there, " What is it you big cat?" Red growled quietly but did not allow Reno to think it got to him. " Why don't you use your Cell? Don't all the Turks have one? IF they did you could call them and ask what Inn they are staying at in Midgar." " Oh yah, I forgot about that." Cloud, Tifa and Red sweatdrop. Reno wipped out his cell from his blue Turk suit and dialed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rude heard a faint ringing sound and sighed wondering who it was. Then a thought hit him, he could call Cloud and Company and tell them where he was. He fumbled through his pocket and took out the cell. " ….Hello?" " Hey Rude! This is Reno where the flying %*#& are you?!" Rude shook his head, " I am at……Rosenberry Inn." " That cheap place?" Rude decided to not reply, " Aright aright, well we will be there in 30 minutes max." "….fine." With that said both of the Turks hanged up. Rude sighed he wondered what Elena was dreaming about, she was smiling so it must be a nice dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I got it Cloud!" Cloud sighed and turned, meeting Reno's mocking aquamarine eyes " And?" "They are staying at…" /Don't tell me he forgot already!/ " Rosenberry Inn!" " Huh? Never heard of that place before." " Me neither, but whatever." They all shrugged, they were tired for an unknown reason and needed some food in their system. They knew they all were acting out of character, but had to find them. Cloud sighed once again and went to find Cid. He located Cid, " Cid…." Cid turned around his unshaven face shown with a scowl. " What the &%^$ do you want now Spikey-a$$???!!!!!"  
  
Cid threw his arms up as he somewhat yelled at Cloud. Cloud yawned and looked Cid dead in the eye, " Rude, Elena, and Barret are staying at Rosenberry Inn." " That new piece of s&*% place?" Cloud nodded his head, and motioned Cid to take them there….by walking away and waving his hand slightly. Cid grumbled before yelling at the Pilot to move his a$$ and get a move on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena awoke she was still tired but felt replenished. She looked to her side and saw Rude in the chair slumped a little bit over holding her small delicate hand in his. She smiled slightly and sighed, Rude stirred and Elena quickly shut her eyes. She knew he opened his eyes for his grip on her hand tightened. Elena pretended to sleepily open her eyes and turned to her side. She smiled slightly and yawned. " How long have I been asleep?" " About a day or so…"  
  
Rude turned away as he yawned stiffly and took his hand out of hers. " Oh Rude!" Rude quickly turned to her he had out his back to her while he was stretching. Rude raised an eyebrow as usual and Elena smiled. She got up out of her bed and grabbed Rude's arm. Rude did not protest, " Sleep, you look awfully tired okay?" Rude shook his head and gently pulled his arm away from her. He didn't realize his strength and instead pulled her to him, he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her. 


	15. Chapter 15: Gates of Eternal Power

I Promise…….  
  
Chapter 15- Gates of Eternal Power  
  
Vincent sat alone on the deck of the Highwind,/I wonder what everyone is doing/ He sighed, he wondered what was going on between Yuffie and him. No one had ever made him laugh, only Lucrecia and that was a very few. He sighed once more before turning around, there stood Yuffie. Yuffie knew he was surprised she could now read Vincent like a book. " Hey Vince!!"Vincent nodded his head, and turned back around to stare at the world around him. " What are you doing Vincent?" Yuffie eyed him, " You look like something is bothering you…." Vincent sighed, " We are taking too long to find Reeve."  
  
" I know that and I know you are worried about him and all, but that isn't bothering you right now." Vincent chuckled slightly, " And how would you know if that really was bothering me or not?" He turned around and eyed her, " I know that Vinnie, because I am the only one on this damn ship who can read you like a book." Yuffie smiled and walked over to the raling. She leaned to look down and leaned a little bit too far. " Aaa!!!" Vincent knew what was going to happen before it even happened. He was already at her side and grabbed her hand, right before she toppled over.  
  
" Vinnie! Help me up!!!" Yuffie was dangling dangerously over the edge, below her the ground. Vincent pulled Yuffie up easily. Right when her feet touched the the ground, she buried her face in Vincent's shirt. She didn't cry, she was just frightened. Vincent wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head gently, " It is okay Yuffie, I am here for you." Soon Cid came up and they both broke apart, they didn't know why, maybe they were afraid that he would percieve the wrong idea. " Hey Old Man!" Cid eyes narrowed in slits. " Shuddup brat, aright we are near uh… what was that place again…?"  
  
Vincent shook his head while Yuffie just watched, " Oh yah! Rosenberry Inn ^_^ll" " So put you're a$$ in gear and let's get ready, after we get Rude and them we go our separate ways to find Reeve, clues anything that might tell us about his whereabouts. Aright?" They nodded their heads and watched Cid as he walked away. " Stupid fart.." Yuffie mumbled. Vincent chuckled he didn't know why anymore but when he was around Yuffie she always seemed to make a smile tug at his lips, or have a chuckle or laugh escape from him. Yuffie sighed, she was bored, " So Vinnie," " So Yuffie…." Yuffie eyed him," And what is so interesting mimicking me??"  
  
" And what is so interesting mimicking me??" Vincent mimicked, he smile playfully, he sometimes liked to start rare little games with Yuffie. This was the second time, the other one didn't go so well when they played a prank on Cid. Yuffie smiled, " I'm an idiot." " You're an idiot." He laughed," Hey that's not fair, you suppose to mimick what I say, not turn it around!" He smiled and turned to leave, " And you think I am going to let you get away with it!?" Yuffie quickly ran and did a leap, landing right in Vincent's path.  
  
Vincent stopped, he motioned her coldly to move. " And why the sour mood all of a sudden?" He glared at her, " You think by glaring at me I am suddenly going to move? Puh-lease!" Vincent went around Yuffie but didn't get far before he tripped. He landed flat on his face, he got up slowly, and felt someone sit on his back. " You aren't getting up till you tell me why the sour mood change, and I won't take go away or any other way to say go away Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie was light, she thought she would be heavy enough to hold him down but was wrong. He sighed slightly, and stood up quickly, making sure that when Yuffie came into contact with the ground she would get hurt. Yuffie had already guessed she was too light when he lifted himself up quickly, yet effortlessly. Instead she got off of him and helped him up. He nodded his head and began to walk away until well, he felt someone clinging tightly to his leg. He looked down and there he saw Yuffie clinging to his leg as though her life depended on it. " Why the mood change!? I won't let go till you tell me."  
  
" Let go Yuffie, it is useless listening to my problems." " But don't you get it Vinnie? That's what friends are for." Vincent was quiet for a few seconds before he replied coldly, " If you are my friend you will respect my wishes and let go of my leg so I can go to a place and think." " Hey you can't use that against me!" He smirked menacingly, " There is no rule that says I can't so let go." " Well, as a friend I have a right to know what is bothering my friend Vinnie!"  
  
He sighed, " I don't know….now will you kindly let go?" Yuffie let go and stood in front of him she looked deep into his eyes, and saw everything. His pain, his life, memories, his love everything in those eyes she saw were frighteningly true. What she saw worst of all was Chaos feeding upon his hurt and anger. " Is that how it is when yu are alone, left behind, abandoned?" Vincent could have sworn something happened to Yuffie, her gray stormy eyes showed compassion, worryment, and what he noticed the most was her love for him. " Maybe…" With that said he brushed past her quickly wondering what she meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reeve sighed, he didn't know what was going on, except the fact that his head hurt like hell. His vision wasn't blurry and he could see perfectly. " You're awake." Reeve looked over to the shadows and out stepped Jet. " Where am I you bastard!?" Reeve seethed, trying his best to control his anger that was slowly rising. " No where important. Oh, I just wanted to give you an insight on what has been happening lately, first one of you dear little friends was injured." "Fatally??" Reeve questioned, not wanting to believe if anyone happened to die. " Yes, we are not sure if she is alive or not. But, our men will retrieve them soon. We are going after our third target. Yuffie, she is the weakest very arrogant too." " Y-you c-can't…" " And why not?" " She is still a kid, she hasn't seen everything there is to see for a youthful girl like her….." " But according to her she is not a child, she is an adult. She must learn to see the real world as it is." Reeve sighed, it was lost cause, " Go away…" " The beginning of your nightmare starts here. For we shall have her tomorrow if Vincent leaves her side." " NO! GET OUT! GO AWAY!" Reeve screamed in agony, he couldn't take it anymore, there was no use fighting. " Don't die now, you will be your friends reward when they arrive."  
  
" Yes, but what will your reward be?" " Why Yuffie the young woman of course." " Why do you need her." " Since we will have what we want I shall tell you, long ago there was a song sung by a maiden. Kind and good was she, she used this song to open a gate leading to eternal power, and immortality. There she sat, protecting and guarding. Now she is gone and our leader will replace her." " You wouldn't……." 


	16. Chapter 16: Rude and Elena........

1 I Promise  
  
Chapter 16- Rude and Elena….  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Cid sighed, he was tired he also was confused about Vincent and Yuffie. He noticed them hanging around eachother a lot. " What the &*%& is going on between them, Aruun?" Cid talked to his chocobo on the Highwind. They would arrive at rosenberry Inn in five minutes or less. The bird chirped loudly, making Cid leave his thoughts to tend to the black chocobo. " Hungry eh? How about Sylkiss greens?" The bird chirped once more before waiting patiently for Cid to hand her the greens. He sighed and held out his hand to the bird. It gently consumed the greens from his hand and purred in contement. Usually when Yuffie saw him and the bird she would be like, " Yeah, treat the bird better than lil O' me, I feel so unwanted." " Shuddup brat, can't you see I am trying to feed Aruun without any disturbances. She used to come over in the room around Aruun's feeding time and annoy him. But ever since they got in the fight, she didn't come or annoy him much. Cid felt bad, he hadn't apologized to her about what he told her. He believed she could do great things, it was just he got angry when she put ice down his back. He sighed once more before patting his chocobo on the head who purred in contentment. He trudged slowly towards the control room knowing they would be called in 3……2…….1………  
  
" All Avalanche members report to Control room I repeat All Avalanche members report to control room!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena gasped at first when Rude kissed her, wasn't this her dream? Wasn't this what she had been waiting for? She sighed deeply and they continued to kiss. But like all good things it had to end. Rude sighed and Pulled Elena close to him, " I have been meaning to tell you Lena…that I…Love….y-you." Rude was nervous drops of sweat rolled down his forehead as he told her. He was shaking all inside, and his throat felt dry too. " Well you know what Rude, I loved you ever since I first saw you." Elena smiled and hugged him. He sighed, a sigh of relief, he also knew this moment might be their last.  
  
For the men who kidnapped Jet might be after them too. They sighed in eachothers arms. Rude let go of Elena sat down in a chair motioning her to come sit. She did and they held each other in their arms. Soon they heard footsteps, many footsteps along with talking. Avalache was here! They both quickly jumped off of the couch before anyone could notice and walked out into the other room. " Elena!!" Reno shouted, he ran over to her and picked her up nearly crushing her to death. " Okay, Reno I am pleased to see you and all but could you go a little easy?" Elena squeaked.  
  
Reno just laughed and set her back down. He noticed Rude at the doorway standing there being quiet. " Hey Rude!" Rude nodded his head, just then Cloud stepped forward. " It is nice to have everyone back in the gang and all but now we need to start searching for Reeve." Everyone nodded their heads and sighed. They quickly went to their new places to search. Rude never took his eyes off of Elena. Reno noticed, " Hey Rude, why so…..watchful?" " You never know what is out here, Elena is still not too strong." " I don't think that is the reason." Rude was about to say something when Elena shouted, " Hey you guys come here!" Rude walked while Reno ran. " What did you find?" Elena pointed to something it was a blue. Reno picked it up and stared, it had the number 24 on it. " Reeve…." Reno mumbled. They sighed once more knowing they were on the right track. Reno sighed once more and dialed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud, Tifa and Red had found nothing so far. Cloud sighed before he heard a ringing sound, " Hello?" " Hey Cloud, this is Reno." " What do you need?" " We found something, a neck tie." " Reeve's right?" " Yeah, so what do you want us to do?" " Don't touch it, get some gloves on and put it in a plastic bag we can try and find some fingerprints or something." " Aright…." " Where are you guys I forgot." " We are Sector 6 slums." " Thanks we will be there in a few." They both hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sighed he knew this was going to be a long day. They had to find Reeve, and soon too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Hey Rude!" Rude turned to look at Reno " …" " I am gonna go ahead okay? You and Elena stay behind." Rude nodded his head and turned back around to keep an eye on Elena. /Perfect..Yeah right go ahead and check stuff out, Rude I know something happened between you and Elena and I have a good guess what it is./ Rude sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them and was starled, one moment Elena was 20 feet away the next moment sheis right in front of him.  
  
" You okay Lena?" She nodded her head and hugged him. " I don't know why, but when I think of Reeve I have a feeling that I need to spend as much time with you as possible because then when we find him and his kidnappers…it might.." Rude put his fingers to her lips. " Shh…that won't happen." Elena looked at him, Rude took off his glasses and when Elena saw his eyes she thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a sparkling sea green. He bent down and kissed her, just then Reno popped out, " Caught you in the ACT!" Rude and Elena ignored him completely, lost in their own thoughts. And the kiss. Soon it ended, " So what Reno.." Lena looked at him lamely. " What do you mean "so what"?" " What is the big deal, we love eachother…" " Yeah, I figured, but here is the fun part- Hey Cloud!" Just then Cloud appeared, " So you have the evidence?"  
  
They nodded their heads and gave him the bag. Avalanche and the Turks continued looking aorund for more clues to Reeve's where abouts. " Ya know Cloud, funny I didn't notice this before…" Cloud looked over to where Reno was and was a trail, obviously made from someone dragging someone, one of those someone's could be Reeve. " They lead to the wall and stop."  
  
Elena coughed slightly, " Let's go back to the Highwind…." " Why?" " Because I wanna rest and there I can study some maps with Rude's help." Reno raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly, " Yeah, I am sure you guys will be working really hard…I mean you could just collapse from exhaustion." Elena glared, Rude just shook his head and Reno laughed like he was high. Rude and Elena had just finished looking at maps when she saw something. " RENO!!!!" 


	17. Chapter 17: Search in the Wrong places.....

I Promise……….  
  
Chapter 17- Search in Wrong places.  
  
It took a lot of coaxing for Elena to let go of Reno. She had seen a picture of her and Rude kissing, it was enlarged and duplicates were everywhere.She had her hands wrapped securely around his neck and literally squeezing the life out of him. He didn't do anything except try and push her away, he didn't want to hurt her. Rude appeared not a second too late and asked Elena to kindly let Reno go and forget about.  
  
" He did us a favor that's all Lena." She let go of Reno and snuggled close to Rude, " You are lucky Reno that Rude appeared otherwise you wouldn't have been standing here right now." Reno smiled " I forgot to mention, I also posted them in every town…" " and how is that possible Reno?" Elena said, deadly sarcasm dripped from her words." " I have connections." Elena lunged at him again but Rude caught her and held her close to him. He walked away with Elena leaving Reno behind to plot more evil schemes.  
  
Reno smiled when he saw them round the corner, he had camera's set up in both of their rooms and had people constantly watching them. He wondered who he would go out with someday. He sighed, he liked Tifa but she was forbidden grounds, Yuffie…well come to think of it Yuffie actually Yuffie was single and not that bad looking. /I'll go see her./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent sighed, he was scared. He didn't know why, maybe the fact that his dear dear Lucrecia was slipping away from him so quickly. He was scared that he was falling for Yuffie, he didn't know why he thought that, maybe the fact he worried about her and on top of that she always seemed to at least make a smile appear on his face. He was definitely worried, /what if she likes me?/ he sighed once more before deciding to just sleep. He didn't like sleeping much any more because well, after sleeping for about thirty years in a coffin would you? He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. Just then he awoken by someone, poking his nose.  
  
He opened his eyes and slightly grumbled, " What is it?" " Is that how you talk to your friend?" Vincent looked up, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, their stood Yuffie, " What is it Yuffie?" Yuffie glared at him slightly before replied monotonely/two can play that game/, " We are to see Cloud, concerning the search for Reeve." Vincent sensed he made her mad, " My sincere apologies Yuffie for being rude, I am just tired." " There is nothing to be sorry about." She said once again in what was supposed to be Vincent's way of speaking. He followed her and soon they were with everyone. " Okay, everybody I have finally narrowed it down to a few places, one the Shinra building, two the Midgar Sewers and three an old abandoned building. I have certain people assigned for these places, the rest just search the sectors. " Red, Tifa and Me will be searching the Shinra building.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent the old abandoned building, and last but not least the Turjs will take the sewers, I have some materia you guys can borrrow, and water in case you fall in or something like that. The resr just search, which I think leaves, Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith. Remember keep your guard up." " Hey Cloud!" Cloud turned around, Reno's face held a sour expression, " How come we get the sewers?" " Because you might know them better than us." To this Yuffie snickered, Cloud looked at her and glared. " Let's go." " F*^$^$# manwhore." Reno mumbled. Rude and Elena followed him. This was going to be one long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Vinnie what are we looking for?" Vincent did not reply, " I am talking to YOU not the wall!!!!!!!" Vincent looked up diverting his red eyes towards Yuffie. They burned holes through her, it was as though he was trying to intimidate her. " Well?" Yuffie seemed unaffected by his gaze. " Yuffie, Shut. Up. Search for clues." To this Yuffie almost burst out in tears. She turned away, /why am I being so weak? It is because it hurts coming from him/ and walked to the other side of the room. /fine then I won't talk at all./ " Yuffie find anything?" Yuffie did not reply. Vincent sighed thinking she got herself in some kind of predicament. Instead she was sitting on the floor, not making a peep. " Yuffie?" Yuffie looked up not even saying a word. She gasped and shouted, " Behind you Vinnie!!!!!!"  
  
Vincent turned around in a half a second his death penalty out and ready to kill. There stood Jet, " Why long time see Yuffie…" " Jet…..?" Yuffie's voice quavered. She got up and ran towards him she hugged him, " Where have you been we thought you died in the war." He returned her embrace Vincent just watched lost but he didn't trust Yuffie's so called friend. " Who are you and what do you want?" Jet smiled, Yuffie noticed a strange flicker in his eye and stepped back, " Jet…? Y-y-you d- didn't join them d-did you?" Jet's smile got wider. " No…." With her question confirmed she turned heel and ran towards Vincent, Vincent noticed this and grabbed Yuffie quickly; right before Jet could.  
  
" Why Yuffie, I am still your friend I just need you, come with me to meet the members of Storm Caller." " No, you betrayed Wutai, the teachings everything!" Yuffie burst out in tears, " Did any of those years as friends mean anything?" Jet laughed, " Of course not, they are just memories." Yuffie shook her head, " Do you remember this?" She held up a silver locket, their was one sapphire stone in the middle. She opened and their sat a small piece of scale so it seemed. Yuffie hummed and the scale grew brighter. Jet realized it that was the shiny object in his dream! He lunged forward recklessly, which caused him to receive a kick in the face from Vincent's metal shoes. " S%*^!!"  
  
Jet sighed, " fine then I'll have to do things the hard way." He quickly knocked Vincent's death Penalty from his hand, Vincent gave him and uppercut, Jet hit the ground hard. Vincent quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it to where Jet was a second ago. " Alright, Vincent you win; I got what I wanted anyway. Vincent spun around, Jet had his arm around Yuffie's waist, holding her extremely close to him. Vincent's anger boiled, he tried his best to control it. " Sayonora Vincent!" Jet disappeared, Vincent lunged forward and Yuffie screamed out, " VINNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vincent shook his head and fell to the ground. He failed her too, just like Lucrecia. " Vincent you did not fail me." Vincent looked up, their stood Lucrecia, her hair was down though. " Ihave failed both of you." " Vincent let go of the past, you must find Yuffie. You are looking in all the wrong places." " Where do I look.""The place where it is deathly cold, a battle happened here…, where the lifestream has been seen…and no light comes through." She smiled sadly before disappearing. " The Northern Cave….." 


	18. Chapter 18: Wutai Legends

1 I Promise……  
  
Chapter 18- Wutai Legends  
  
Vincent was enraged, he was enraged at Yuffie's friend Jet, he was mad at himself. Hell he was mad at everything. He stormed off after Cloud, he had to find Yuffie and Reeve soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sighed, he hadn't received any news from any one. Not even the ex-turk Vincent. Tifa came running towards Cloud, out of breath she simply pointed towards a small area, " What is it Tifa?" Gasp " V-Vincent" She finally managed to say. " Cloud!!" Vincent's voice cut through the air like a knife. Cloud sighed wondering if he hanged Yuffie or something worse.  
  
Tifa had an odd feeling, she sensed Vincent was mad at himself, at everything. Cloud appeared and Vincent stared at him intently. " Cloud, I know where they are keeping Reeve." Cloud smiled wide, " Alright!!!" Vincent's eyes narrowed, " But, we are not only searching for Reeve." Just then Tifa came over, " Vincent where is Yuffie?"  
  
Cloud's eyes went large and round, " They kidnapped her too..?" Tifa noticed what was going on and just burst into an uncontrollable fit of tears and sobs. " How Vincent!? HOW!?" Tifa screamed, Vincent just watched. He didn't so much as flinch when she slapped him across his face. He just watched, Cloud nodded his head to Vincent to go somewhere while he calmed Tifa down. Vincent got up and walked away.  
  
/Lucrecia said it wasn't my fault, didn't she?/ Chaos sighed, Vincent felt it and wondered what Chaos was thinking./Chaos?/ Chaos grunted and didn't reply. /Chaos. YES?/ Vincent was slightly taken back, he thought he was just going to ignore him.  
  
/ What do you think they want Yuffie for? NECKLACE, SONG? I figured….DO RESEARCH. They are going to research on her!? Chaos growled slightly, RESEARCH TO FIND OUT MORE./ Vincent nodded his head, it seemed like the only right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tifa just sat there on the ground, Cloud cradled her in his arms, " Shhh..Tifa it is alright. Yuffie is a smart Kid, she will be fine. Vincent tried his best to protect her you know that Tifa." Tifa sighed in his arms, his voice was so soothing it was making her forget all her anger and just replace it with him.  
  
" I guess I should go find Vincent and apologize." Cloud nodded his head and unwrapped his arms from her. He helped her up and nodded his head once more before contacting the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Elena was tired of this place, the smell was excruciating. Reno sighed once more, his hair had stuff in it that he didn't even wanna know, his suite was covered in unknown things. Rude wasn't having any better luck. He sighed, they all sighed. Suddenly a ringing sound was heard, Rue knew what it was. The PHS. " Maybe they finally found something to get us OUT of here." " They sure as hell better have found something." Rude answered the phone, a slight frown came across his face, " Fine…. We'll be there."  
  
Rude hung up the phone and looked at Elena and Reno, " We need to meet them outside of Midgar." " Woo-hoo!!!!" " But.." Reno's huge grin disappeared as did Elena. " But what?" " We have located where Reeve is but they took Yuffie." " Shit…." They remained quiet. Reno was the first to speak up, " First, lets get out of here and wash up, I am just terrified of what I am gonna find in my hair." They nodded their heads and made the slow trek to get out of the sewers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent eyes burned, he had been reading articles on Wutai and their legends. His head drooped, he continued reading through a bunch of anonymous junk not caring what lay before him really. Suddenly something caught his attention. His head perked upward and his tiredness was chased away replaced by what he saw placed in front of him.  
  
" Wutai's Family Treasure Passed Down Generation after Generation"  
  
Vincent read it and it all mentioned about the legend of a necklace, it could open up the kingdom above, and their the one who possessed the necklace and what is held inside would become God. But it was forbidden by the teachings of Wutainese Culture. He sighed thankfully a little until he camed to one part. A rebel group was formed called Storm Caller, here they had a leader and thought as a God, they battled the Wutainese for many years until one day there was a war so horrible and terrifieng, that all the Kisaragi were to be sought out and taken to a nearby refuge.  
  
For the rebel group had grown enormously and rapidly, and were hunting all Kisaragi for one girl. The child of Godo, who held the locket and its power. She was to be sought out, stripped of the locket then killed or forced to join their sides. She is known as Yuffie, although they hav not seen her they know she is a young girl.  
  
Vincent read a little more, realizing Yuffie's life could very well be at danger, then he found another part. When retrieving the locket, they must also retrieve the key to open it.  
  
He read a few more reports, they all had said recent activities of Storm Caller are unknown, but no attacks have been made. Vincent sighed he knew he needed to find Yuffie and Reeve fast.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" No good pathetic son of a-" " Hey no bad language dear Yuffie." Yuffie glared at Jet, her eyes narrowed to a dangerous level, if she could just break free of the ropes and Jet's grip, she would make sure nothing could be found of him. / Maybe, I should have payed attention to those rope lessons….I guess Godo knew they would come in handy…just never told me why…..hymph../  
  
" We are here Yuffie dear." Yuffie looked at what Jet was talking about, there in front of her was a small room. (*Note* I forgot the word where you hold prisoners, iono chamber?Oi*note*) She sighed, " Are you guys the same ones who took Reeve? Cause I have a feeling you are." Jet nodded his head, Yuffie flailed wildly, what she saw she did not like.  
  
She saw another room, a hunched figure sat there chained to the wall. He heard Jet and them coming but didn't care. " Reeve!?" Reeve looked up and saw Yuffie, " Yuffie!! Jet you sick son of a b*&^%!! Why you need her!?." " I already told you…we need the key." "no…" 


	19. Chapter 19: Yuffie meets Colantel

I Promise…………. 

Chapter 19- Avalanche Plans 

All of the Avalanche members shuddered as they entered the north cave, the monsters inside kept their distance. The Turks just watched the Avalanche members silently, it was as thought the whole entire thing was playing back in each and everyone's memory. Cloud sighed, he was ever alert, they needed something more solid to go on. Suddenly, they heard, yelling….it sounded like…Reeve!

Reno recognized the voice immediately and quickly ran to where it was coming from. It sounded close yet far at the same time, Vincent shook his head, " Reno, stop. We hear them but it is a maze…a confusing maze. The sound echoes around us and travels up to where we are. We need to find maps anything as long as we have something to go by." Reno stared, the urge to find Reeve was so important that it was making it impossible for him to think straight. He nodded his head as Vincent and the rest went back to the Highwind. They were sad knowing where they knew they were located and the fact they could do nothing till they had more information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie was utterly frustrated, her arms hurt like crazy, and the fact that that woman, /uhh.. what was her name/ Jade…that was it was questioning and going on and on how she thought Yuffie was worthless. " Would you just shut the HELL UP!?" Jade looked towards Yuffie, " And why should I yuffie dear?" " First of all it is Yuffie, not dear, I ain't married to you or want to be…second if I was free of these chains then I could snap your neck in two; that's why!!!' Yuffie's face was flushed, she was tired confused a little and wanted to strangle Jade, the one who was supposed to watch over her, not kill her and her brain cells by talking a lot.

Just then Jet walked, looking sad, until he met Yuffie's eyes, his face lightened up. Jade walked over and put her arms around his waist. " Please don't tell me that you are going out with her, if so I pity you and your brain for her non-stop chattering box." Jade hissed while Jet pulled her arms off of his waist. Surprising her greatly, " What's wrong Jet-poo?" To this Yuffie burst out laughing ignoring the icy cold stair Jet was giving her, " Jet-poo!? Oh gawd, my day just keeps on getting better and better. And jade what's your little name bitch-poo?" Yuffie smiled sweetly at them, she noticed Jade as she tensed, she knew what Jade was about to do and she anticipated it too. Jade was rushing towards Yuffie in a flash. She pretended not to notice, then in the last second she used one of her legs and kicked Jade, right on the chin.

Jade's scream of pain was heard, clearly and loudly. She was sent flying backwards into a wall. Yuffie smiled, " Okay, who's next?" " I am." Yuffie froze, that voice had no emotion what-so ever except amusement. She looked towards the small door and their stood another man. " And who are you?" Yuffie asked with as much attitude as she could. " Kayabusa.. your friend for the next…several months." " Several MONTHS!? You know how freaken long that is?! I want out!!!!!!"Yuffie began to go into one of her little fits, hoping she would annoy them to the point where they would just release her. " I suggest you keep quiet if you want to stay alive." Kayabusa said coldly.

" I am very useful to you K.K so you couldn't kil me now could you?" " Yes, but I could torture your body and mind, to the point where you want to die but I wouldn't let you." To this Yuffie gulped,/he seems just the kind of guy who would too/ " Alright you win. Now what do you want?" Kayabusa looked towards Jet, his eyes glowed brightly as the demons within smiled. " Jet, leave I have business to do." " Have fun Yuffie, and if you think he is enjoying his torturing a little too much call me. I'll stay in his place for a while." HE smiled before leaving a hissing cursing and extremely pissed off Yuffie. " Finally, so Yuffie what is that necklace on your neck for?" Yuffie looked at him for a moment allowing their eyes to meet and lock. She saw his pleasure at her being hopeless and he saw her anger at herself being hopeless. She then turned her gaze to the wall behind him keeping it steady. He sighed and walked over to her /perfect, then I'll give him a lil kick and voila!/.

Right when he was close enough for her legs to reach she put all her strength into kicking him in a man's very sensitive spot. Instead he grabbed her leg. " Hey leggo!" He smiled wickedly, she used her other leg and he too grabbed that one with his other hand. Yuffie growled," I said LEGGO dammit!!!!!!!!!" He moved his hands upward on her legs, reaching her knees then stopping. Teasing her mind of what he would do. Then Yuffie remembered, " JET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jet was there in oh about two seconds. " Yeah?" Jet noticed the position Yuffie was in, she was pressed up against the wall, with Kayabusa holding her legs. " How sweet...now what do you want?" " Tell him to let go and go away. " Jet smiled and was about to say something when someone rather important appeared. Colantel, he was covered by his hooded cloak so no one knew who he was except Jet and Kayabusa.

" Hey you! In the big blankie! Tell him to LEGGO!!!!" " having a good time I suspect Kayabusa?" Kayabusa smiled evilly, " As usual." He walked over and gave Kayabusa a look to let go. He did as he was told, " Thank you okay, now everybody out I want to be released, go after something else." To this the hooded man laughed, it sounded exactly like Sephiroth, almost the same voice. He removed his cloak to show almost an exact replica, except the fact he wasn't one. " S-Sephiroth…?" Yuffie stuttered out. He dismissed the others and walked over to her, " No, Colantel…"

Yuffie screamed as loud as she could, when he touched her arm. " Get the hell away from me!" He smiled, " It's actually been a while since I last had a kiss. Would you be so kind and do the honor?" Yuffie smiled sweetly, " Of course.." He leaned forward, securely wrapping his arms around her waist. Just when their lips were about to meet, Yuffie spat at him. He glared at her and wiped his face gently. " Why Yuffie...I didn't know you felt that way. " Didn't know I felt that way my a-" Before she could even finish her sentence, her eyes went large. His lips were against hers trying to gain access. She wouldn't allow him, finally she gave in. Or so it seemed, right when his tongue was in she bit him. He didn't jump back, instead he applied pressure to her waist. And heck with his hands it hurt, a lot. He pulled his head back and smiled, " Enough for today, sweet dreams."

Right when he exit she sank to the floor, her arms still hanging up. " I HATE YOU!!!" " I know I know." Colantel said as he passed through the hallways.Yuffie didn't cry, she couldn't, wouldn't, but did. She let the tears stream down her face." Why?" She questioned.


	20. Chapter 20: Yuffie's Escape

**_ I Promise..........._**

Chapter 20- Yuffie's escape

Yuffie awoke, _how did I fall asleep?_ " Awake Yuffie dear?" Yuffie sighed, " Of course not…." " Oh, that's too bad." He walked out leaving Yuffie to stay and pretend she was asleep. _finally I have some room to breathe, now to escape_. Yuffie heard faint snoring outside of her cell. " Hehehe….." Yuffie was out of her locks in no time. Obviously Jet hadn't noticed her swap the keys from him, although it was hard unlocking each arm…but she managed. 

She went over to the door and was surprised it was unlocked, " This is too easy….." she muttered to herself, " Must be my good looks then….. " She opened the door and saw the guard was just about to wake out, " We can't let that happen now can we?" She hit him on the back of his head and he fell unconscious. She then walked forward, she only remembered bits and pieces of how she got here. Yuffie sighed, it felt like she had been walking for days. She finally realized something, " Hey! I am in the Northern Cave, where we faced off Sephiroth." Yuffie remembered it well. Her senses kicked in and she ran the rest of the way, making sure though that no one was at each corner. They wouldn't check on her for another four hours. She saw the light and raced forward, then stopped, Colantel was at the cave entrance. She hid herself among the shadows, and watched them _they were_ _expecting me…_.. " Do you think she made it this far sir or got caught by the guards?" " Most likely she got caught by the guards, with her big mouth how couldn't she?" Yuffie almost blurted something out, but luckily she caught herself. _They are trying to trick me probably…big mouth…..hah_! Colantel smiled, " Hmm….I think someone got to her before we could get to her…or rather her get to us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Cloud!!!!!!!!!!" Red ran through halls crashing into anonymous people, in his mouth he carried a map. Cloud stumbled out of bed, his hair looked like it had just had a day of bad then worst. He quickly got dressed before Red entered, he literally ran straight into the door, opening it up and leaving a mark on his head. Cloud looked at Red questioningly, " What did you find Red?" Red was panting so hard that he was unable to speak, so instead he dropped the papers at Cloud's feet. " So-r gasp ry abo- gasp ut the gasp papers." Cloud smiled, " it is okay Red." Red smiled, Cloud's jaw hung loose as he looked at the map, " When did you find this?" " About 2 minutes ago." 

Cloud nodded his head, " Alright assemble everybody and let's go." They gathered everyone up easily and boarded the Highwind. All the while Vincent sat in solitude, only sometimes they came up to have a small conversation with him or just stand there and make sure he was alright. He noticed they all smiled, Cid appeared suddenly. " Ya know, it is pretty hard to tell Yuffie isn't here, although it is a lil more peaceful." They all nodded their heads, " Hell, I am actually f*$^#*% enjoying my time away from her….maybe we should let them keep her?" Vincent's eyes shot up, they narrowed into dangerous slits, he glared silently. Some of the gang nodded their heads, still others disapproved. Like Cloud, Reno, Red, Vincent and Cait Sith. 

Tifa thought it was nicer without her, the only reason was because she then would pretty much be the only female. Cloud looked at them, " Look what you have become. Yuffie is as much of a friend as a comrade as you guys are to me. Would you like it if you were in her predicament and I didn't come to save you?" The most amazing thing happened Vincent spoke up, " She too helped us defeat Sephiroth, she is a ….dear companion to me…." Red looked at Vincent, he knew…" Yuffie may have always called me a dog-boy but she was still nice and tried her best to cheer me up when I was down." " Yeah! And like Yuffie and me can come up with really good pranks, so she is a good friend to." Everybody looked towards Reno, he looked up, " She might call me Turkey and all but I miss the fights we get into." They all nodded their heads, Cloud looked at Tifa, " And if you think we are better off without her then get off the Highwind." Cid looked at him, " F&(& no! This here is mine! All F(*$(^* MINE!" Cloud looked at Tifa, she just smiled. But Cid, disapproved. " Fine then Cid, at least help us get her back alright?" He nodded his head.

Few Hours Later,

"We are just about there Cloud!" " Get ready everybody!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colantel lifted his head, " Who is approaching us?" " I don't know sir." Colantel directed everybody to hide, " Hide in the shadows if you must!" Yuffie hoped that no one would come to her shadow and luckily no one did. She looked out and noticed the Highwind. She almost shouted for joy _okay right when they land run out…._ Colantel saw the Highwind landed, they weren't prepared for any attacks so they just watched. He suddenly noticed a flicker of movement within the shadows. " Who is over there?" " I do not know sir, maybe one of our men?" Just then Yuffie bounded out of the cave running as fast as she could towards the ladder that was down _almost there_. Suddenly she noticed movement on her left, Jet was running after her and fast. Either way though she was faster. Cloud and Company noticed Yuffie and saw who was on her tail, Vincent pulled out his death penalty and fired. Jet got hit in the arm and fell back. Yuffie took one last long stride of her energy and jumped. Jet was back up and running though, he was going to do the exact same thing, except that the Highwind was taking off. Yuffie entangled herself in he rope ladder, fearing her state of tiredness would cause her to lose her grip and fall. Jet couldn't make it and instead just yelled after Yuffie, " You can't escape what was meant for you Yuffie! We still have REEVE!!! You'll have to come back either way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent was the first over to the ladder, he quickly began to pull it up hoping she was okay. She was soon on deck and all he wanted to do was run up and hug her, making sure she was real that she was their. Almost everybody ran to Yuffie's side, grabbing her and giving her hugs, Tifa came over " Get away everybody! Give her some room to breathe." Everybody looked at Tifa then turned their attention back to Yuffie. " I said GET AWAY AND GIVE HER SOME ROOM TO BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!" That was when they scattered, Barret picked Yuffie up and put her in her room. Then they left. Yuffie sat there alone….soon she heard a soft knock at her door……………..


	21. Chapter 21: Jade's Remembrance

_** I Promise.......**_

Chapter 21

Cloud sighed, he knew he shouldn't even be asking Tifa, it wasn't the right time. He felt that even though the time was not right it was interfering with his ability to be leader. He was going to ask her and if they were nothing more than friends he would be happy…_I guess_. If they were something more he didn't know, probably happy relieved worried all mixed up together. Once he finds out the answer he was sure he would be able to function fully as a leader and no longer get side-tracked with thoughts about his life. 

On top of that they had to return with Reeve and needed to take Yuffie with them, since she knew where he was. Just then Tifa walked in, " Hey Cloud!" Cloud smiled, " Tifa, I have a very important question for you...I need you to answer honestly and if you feel uncomfortable talking about it then I understand." Tifa nodded her head and waited for what he was going to ask. " Tifa I ne---" Just Cloud's luck somebody waltzed right in when he was about to ask a very important question. " Cloud!" 

It was none other than Red. " Yes, Red?" Cloud said with irritation in his voice. " Remember when you said as soon as Yuffie makes up her mind we go, well she has decided to come." " That's good." " But Vincent has to come with us." Cloud raised an eyebrow, " Don't ask me…" " Does Vincent know?" Red shook his head, " Aright, we head out." Red left and Cloud sighed. He got up from his chair and glanced back at Tifa, " I'll have to ask you later okay, Tifa?" " Sure…one question though…what am I and the others to do?" " Back us up when we call for you." She nodded her head and watched him leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reeve was tired, he had been listening to the guard outside of his door and was grateful that Yuffie had escaped….t_oo bad I couldn't have gotten out either._ Then he looked at his injuries, _I would have slowed her down and anyways She probably knew that and anyways I guess she didn't want to injure me any more._ Reeve sighed, suddenly he heard footsteps. Jet walked through followed by Colantel and Kayabusa. Colantel stepped forward and glared at him…as though he was just a doll to be stabbed and let the pain out. " You helped her did you not?" Colantel had no emotion evident in his voice, like he ever did though. Reeve stared at them not willing to talk, Colantel smiled…

"Shall I let you know what torture we made her suffer with? Shall we let you know how we violated her mind, body? To know that your usual spunky friend in now nothing more that a shell?" Reeve glowered at the man that stood before him. " I already know, for that is the only way to make yourself feel superior…making others feel your pain and making them under go things that would make their once free spirited selves like you? I've known it for years, ever since I heard of you I knew it because you envy those that are free, spirited and still have their innocence and Youth just like your dear Jade. " Jade just walked in, she heard the last part and screamed a scream so loud and horrible it sounded not human, but an monster in pain. 

She charged forward towards Reeve with a blade drawn. It had been years since someone last reminded her of it, she charged forward towards him. Her blade was two inches away from his face but Colantel had grabbed her waist and held her close to him. " Shhh…it is in the past now, do not worry I am here for you for all eternity. Remember he is dead now, I killed him when I walked in your house." Jade nodded her head..." I remember……."

_Flashback _

_ Colantel had been walking the streets looking for potentials to join his search to find young Yuffie. He was walking through the slums, when he heard a high-pitched scream followed by loud protests of shouts and sobs. He raced towards where the sound was coming from. Something told him he was running out of time, that he had to find that person soon. He came upon the house with blood all over the walls and floor. The floor showed blood in a straight area leading to a room. He knew it was a trail of blood, that someone had been dragged. _

_ He came into the room and found Jade, she was on the ground half-clothed. Blood was all around her, he noticed the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. He walked quickly and quietly over to Jade picking her up and putting her on the bed. He motioned her to stay quiet and sit where he had put her. Colantel was blinded with the pain of seeing someone violated and taken her happiness and joy away , he walked towards the door and waited for the man known as Mark to come out. Oh, he did and the moment he did Colantel knocked him unconscious. He made the man suffer five days of torture, horrible torture. Then he left him dead, allowing him to sit and bathe in his own blood. That was the day he truly hated, he had the madness flowing through his veins. That was when he became beyond corruption. Jade decided to join Colantel and ever since then Jade, Jet and Him made up the crew. Until Kayabusa came along. _

_End of Flashback_

Colantel glared murderously at Reeve, " I suggest you try your best to not bring up past events or you will face the same thing I put Mark through." Reeve just smiled and watched them leave, Jet took one last glance at Reeve and shook his head. " Jade, wait." Jade turned around and stared at him, " I warn you watch your back…" Jade walked over and slapped him across the face, " Why should I? Don't threaten me again." " I am not threatening you, just letting you know that Mark has been brought back to life. 

Before Hojo died he found Mark, he was going to use him for testing but he escaped. So Hojo injected the Jenova cells in himself. Ever since then Mark has been lost, he probably knows where you are and is going to come back and finish his job….enjoy your time while you can." Jade shook her head, " I shan't be told lies." " How can you be so sure they aren't lies?" Jade bit her lower lip, and went to outside where Colantel was waiting for her outside of the cell door. " Do not fear Jade, for if he is alive I promise I will return him back to where he belongs." 

Jade smiled weakly and gave him a hug. Not many knew about their relationship. And that was how they liked it, personal only they knew about each other and nothing else mattered. He sighed, wondering what path he would have chosen had he not known about Yuffie and her necklace. He knew Jade would not have minded him kissing Yuffie, it was simply to crack her confidence and get the answer they needed. They walked along the path hand-in-hand. Colantel suddenly stopped, their stood before them a shadow of someone. " Who said they were lies?" Jade screamed, she couldn't believe who stood before her.


	22. Chapter 22: Comforting

I Promise

Chapter 22- Comforting 

Yuffie sighed, " Come in…." The last person she expected walked in, " Vincent…" She said quietly. " I came to check on you….are you alright?" She nodded her head, and stared at the floor. So many thoughts ran through her head, " When will we be going to rescue Reeve?" " I think after you recover a little bit more, then we leave with you directing us." She sighed again, Vincent noticed that Yuffie had been sighing a lot lately. " Yuffie, it appears that something is bothering you….." Yuffie sighed and looked up meeting his piercing gaze. " It is that noticeable?" He nodded his head, " How?" " Yuffie, you have lost the glint of mischief in your eyes, no longer hyper and energetic….you seem drained as though something very precious was taken from you." Yuffie mumbled as though to prevent him from hearing, " Yeah…….like my first….kiss." 

The amazing thing was Vincent heard it, he sighed and shook his head. " It may have been your first but the second is always a charm." He smiled at Yuffie and she returned the smile. He was glad that he had cheered her up somewhat if only for a few moments. " Yuffie, I am going to be right back I am going to go get you something to eat…you should be hungry." When he mentioned something about eating her stomach growled ferociously, Yuffie just smiled. " That would be great Vinnie." Vincent did not even show the slightest aggravation of her using the pet-name 'Vinnie'. He nodded his head slightly and went off to make her and him a sandwich. Yuffie sighed, she was exhausted, trying her best to play it as though everything was alright was pretty hard at the moment, but hey he saw past her fake act. Now she only hoped the others didn't. Vincent saw a lot of things she tried her best to fake at. He always told her he knew so she wouldn't waste any valuable energy trying to pretend as though something was alright 8 or more times. Vincent retuned with two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. 

" Here you go Yuffie." Yuffie thanked him and grabbed the small plate that contained her sandwich. She took one bite, and smiled. " It is a goober sandwich! Vinnie you are the best!" Vincent gave a half smile and pulled up a chair next to her bed. They ate quietly with the exception of munching. Yuffie finished her sandwich and grabbed her orange juice. Vincent had just finished, he nodded his head at her to let her know he had to go now and do work. Yuffie sighed and nodded her head. But before he left Vincent was surprised. Yuffie slipped her arms around his waist. She was hugging him, Vincent to shocked to reply as usual just nodded his head and left. Yuffie crawled slowly back into her bed and closed her eyes.

_The same dream, she was standing in nothing. She was surrounded by blackness, an eternal area of blackness. She just stood there, and out of nowhere appeared Jet before her. " Yuffie, return to me and the Storm Callers." Yuffie stared blankly at him and then she heard another voice, " You can't Yuffie, you said you were my friend." She turned around and there stood Vincent, like a lost child he was looking at her with mournful eyes. " He is not your friend Yuffie, all he can do is mourn about his dear dear Lucrecia." Yuffie sighed, she decided she would make this quick. " Jet, I shan't be going with you, for you are not the Jet I once knew….do you know how they got their names?" Jet's face was a contortion of anger and hurt. He raised an eyebrow, " Who?" _

_ " Your group the Storm Caller…" He shook his head, " What does it matter?" " It does matter, long go your so called Colantel had magnificent powers. He could call up raging Storms, all natural weather disasters. He would summon them when he needed them. I was not born then but my mother was and she contained something. She knew what would happen if it fell in the wrong hands. She spent her whole entire life training to protect herself and her family. Along with summoning the power of her necklace. She would not allow herself to be a God, she would borrow the powers if only for a moment to defeat a threat. When she was done using this power she would not become power crazy…..for you see there were two necklaces. Colantel's powers were sealed in the second necklace. And I know where the other is…." Jet ran forward trying to grab her. Yuffie did not shrink back like she usually did, she held her ground. _

_ She heard light footsteps behind her. She then turned back to see Jet pull out a sword. He brought the sword down, she waited for It to come. Instead she heard a loud clanking sound, metal and metal. She opened her eyes and saw Vincent was in front of her. He had saved her in her dreams by using his claw to block the blow. He kicked Jet and Jet went flying. He then turned back around to Yuffie and put his arms around her shoulders, " Wake Up….." He shook her vigorously. _

Yuffie woke up screaming, " Eeeek!! What what!? What happened?" " Nothing Yuffie, I returned to check on you and you were moving around in your bed a lot mentioning necklaces…..Jet and me…" 'oh dear….. now he is going to be like what the….?' " Are you okay, Yuffie?" " Huh?" " Oh, yeah I am fine. You can go back to bed now if you want." " I'll stay here, otherwise I will be haunted by more nightmares." Yuffie flashed him a quick smile and sighed. Yuffie sighed, " Hey Vincent…" " Yes?" " Who is coming along to help us save Reeve?" " You, Cloud and Me. The others search the area to try and find Jet and whoever else." " Okay, before we go tomorrow please make sure nobody gets to cocky. The leader is a powerful man." " You have met him?" She nodded her head.

Meanwhile…… 

Reno was tired, he couldn't sleep. He knew tomorrow that operation…..whatever was important. He also wondered how Yuffie was doing. Rude and Elena were already asleep, he as usual was the only one up. He had heard someone scream in Yuffie's room. He had waited for a few minutes to make sure everything was alright. Nothing.. He sighed and got up out of bed, making sure to retie his ponytail. He got up and walked out of his room. Making sure to shut the door quietly, _ Now where could he be going?_ Rude got up out of bed and followed Reno. Reno stopped at a corner when he thought he heard someone following him. He shrugged his shoulders when he turned around and saw nothing. He turned back around and didn't even jump. There stood Rude, rock hard. " Where are you going?" " Yuffie's room." With that said Reno walked where Yuffie's room was at. Rude just shook his head.


	23. Chapter 23: Cid's Thoughts

I Promise........

Chapter 23

Cid sighed, he didn't know what the heck he was thinking. I've been cruel and mean to her all of these years and NOW I realize it. At the most impossible undoable moment. I can't believe this &$*!! (&#)**$&*&%(&$* " In deep thought again Cid?" Cid turned around and there stood Red. " Maybe." Red looked at Cid questiongly, it wasn't often that he gave a lot of thought into something." " You realize something that I have known for quite some time haven't you?" Cid turned his back on him, " Maybe…" Red shook his head, " Well I would tell her before it is too late." With that said Red turned around and headed towards the door. 

" What do you mean too late?" Red just shook his head and walked out. What the f*ck does that mean? Cid shook his head, maybe he should tell her after this was all over. I mean she was accompany them on the Highwind tomorrow. Cid knew he could not tell her yet, he would feel bad. Reeve sits in a damp cell probably having the beating of his lifetime while I celebrate a wedding. That would not do. Just then Cloud walked in, " Hey Cid, you alright?" Cid nodded his head. " Okay, just checking to make sure." Cloud turned around to leave. " Hey Spiky a$$, I have a question for you." " Sure." " If you err…liked…someone and you been ^#($&%) mean to her for years…..how would you tell her that you….uh…" " Love?" " Too %#*%(^* a word."

" Alright, I get your point. This…person is it SHERA?" Cid glared at Cloud. Cloud put up his hands and made a gesture to say 'I surrender'. " Alright, a little touchy. Okay, well tell her that you like her and hope all those years of b*#)%($ and complaining meant something." Cid nodded his head, once again in deep thought. " Alright I will tell her, thanks Spiky a$$." Cloud waved at him before turning around to leave again. " Oh and Cid." " What?!" " You should also work on your language, like Yuffie says, swallow a big bar of soap it'll help." Cid picked up one of his spears that just so happened to be laying near him and threw it at Cloud. Cloud laughed before quickly dashing out the door and hearing a bang on the door. " Hmm….the spear hit where I was standing a few moments ago…" 

" You should avoid him for a while Cloud." Cloud surprised turned around and there stood his beloved Tifa. " Hey Tifa." " Just checking, I heard some voices down hear and decided to investigate." Cloud smiled, " Well you should head off to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." Tifa nodded her head and Cloud walked her to her room. " Good night Tifa." " Good night Cloud." Tifa gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went inside her room closing the door behind her. Cloud stood there dazed, she kissed him. He raised his hand and touched his left cheek where she had kissed him. He walked to his room, heck more like floating. If Barret saw him now he would probably be like, " We got Meteor coming down to destroy our a$$e$ and you ain't dazed. You get a kiss and you are f&(#&$% floating and can't believe what the ^$(^ happened. Do you see a problem, cuz I sure do." Cloud smiled and walked towards his room to sleep and dream about him and Tifa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reeve sighed, he was starving. Every day if it was a new day they fed him a morsel of food. Some stale bread and warm water. The bread was about one inch long and one inch wide from what he figured. Not even enough to feed an ant. Heck less likely to fill a grown man. Darn it! When will they come? Are they going to rescue me? Or have they forgotten about me? Reeve felt ashamed of himself. How could he doubt his friends. They were his only friends, and at this very moment through all the times they fought even during the fight with Sephiroth he hadn't doubted them, not once. Now of all the places and moment he was doubting them. " Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Reeve yelled at the top of his lungs. " I am HUNGRY!" Reeve waited for a moment before someone stepped in. It was the guard, " Finally, I am starving." The guard smirked, " Eat this then." He grabbed a rat that was crawling around his feet and threw it at Reeve. Reeve moved his head quickly before the rat came flying crashing right next to his head. Why did he have to ask him, he hadn't noticed rats before... why now? " Hey Hey! I am allergic to rats, this isn't sanitary." The guard shook his head, ' I am sorry, was it supposed to be?" Reeve gritted his teeth together. " You are a coward, pick on a man chained up. Hell, you are freaking afraid of me. You pick on me now knowing that I can't get up and beat the hell out of you!" 

The guard infuriated drew his sword and just when he was about to slice Reeve's head off. Jet appeared and quickly disarmed the guard. " What do you think you are doing?" " N-nothing s-sir." The guard was stuttering which showed how much he feared Jet. " Hey..err…Guard, why the heck you fear this low life scum." Reeve felt so much pain in his gut that he felt like he was gonna die. " Don't under-estimate me Reeve." " Yeah Whatever." Jet glared at Reeve before turning around, " Joe, don't hurt him, even if he annoy the hell out of you…don't. He is our bait." " And without me no Yuffie. Now where's my food." " We already fed you." " That food isn't even enough to feed a damn ant!" Jet walked away with the guard in front of him. He closed the cell door behind him. " Didn't you hear me! It is not enough!!!!!!" Right when Reeve said that Colantel walked in. " Oh, its you again…." " You sound disappointed to see me." 

" I would love to see you if you brought a huge plate of food in." Colantel chuckled and walked towards Reeve until he was about three feet in front of him. He shook his head and bent over so he would be in his face. " Where are your friends hiding?" Reeve spat at him. " Okay, fine then." They left Reeve to be. " Colantel ordered his men to search the entire perimeter around the Northern Continent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie sighed, today was the day when they would go and rescue their friend Reeve. And so far her day was not going good. It got worse after last night.

_Reno stormed in wondering what was wrong. Instead he found Yuffie and Vincent carrying a conversation. He had slipped in quietly where no one would hear him but…" What are you doing here Reno?" Reno gritted his teeth, " What are you doing here?" " Nothing." After that Reno tried to accuse Vincent of trying to cause trouble and so on. He swung a punch at Vincent. Vincent dodged and then they began their fight. Vincent blocked one of Reno's kicks and kicked the nightstick out of his hand. Reno swung another punch at Vincent missing and instead got a bloody nose. Vincent won easily with no cut or scratches. And Reno left making sure Vincent came with him. __Yuffie was left alone for the rest of the night. Not guarded by her one true friend. She wondered why he was the only one who understood her. She sighed grabbing one of the pills by her bed. " Take one of them and no more Yuffie. They will help you go to sleep and ease your fatigue." Yuffie remembered Tifa telling her that and obliged. Making sure it was one and the right one._


	24. Chapter 24: Feelings

** I Promise........**

Chapter 24-Feelings

Vincent sighed, he had to get ready he was one of the main groups who were to go inside and actually get Reeve. Last night, he remembered Yuffie and him were having a nice conversation until Reno came in. What right did he have to come and interrupt them? Vincent didn't know what was wrong with him.....every time he was or is around Yuffie he couldn't think straight. He had to try and focus all his attention to what was going on, not Yuffie. Nowadays, whenever he goes to Lucrecia's Waterfall to mourn for her he can't. He no longer felt any type of love towards her, he didn't even feel as though she was even a close friend. Along with that dream he had, he wasn't getting anywhere. _Except the fact, Vincent Valentine you have fallen for your oh so beautiful Yuffie. _

Vincent growled, _' How would you know? ' Why wouldn't I know? We live in the same body, mind existence. It is futile to try and deny what you feel towards her. ' When did you start talking in complete sentences Chaos?'" Since I learned to walk, don't change the subject. _Vincent sighed if he wasn't being tortured on the outside then he was being tortured in the inside. Vincent got up out of his bed and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself _Why could she like me? Just look at me. Your right Vincent, you third world ugly and I am tall dark and handsome. Chaos, you have a messed up idea of what handsome is. You said it not I. What does that mean Chaos? Hey we are in the same body right? So you said it yourself you said that you had a messed up idea of what handsome is, so if I do then you do. _Vincent chuckled and walked outside of his room. He was to get Yuffie up since everybody was waiting for them on the Highwind outside. 

He walked quietly over to her room, thoughts entering and leaving his mind. He noticed Reno was outside her door. _What is he doing there? How should I know, if you let me transform I can find out. Is that before or after you kill him. _Chaos and Vincent said in unison _after. _Vincent shook his head slightly and walked over to Reno, who was glaring coldly at him. " Where is Yuffie?" " I don't know, she won't answer the door every time I knock." " She is probably mad at you for last night." " Why would she be mad, YOU were disturbing her. Hell, she was probably frightened to see something like you in her room at nighttime." Vincent did not say anything, inside he was trying his best to control Chaos. _I want OUT Vincent. Let me kill him for insulting us! Calm down Chaos, it won't do us any good except to give me the title " Vincent The Lone Killer" Which gives you more reason to let me free Vincent. Chaos did you ever once roam the planet freely? Yes. I don't think you were this talkative when you go to capture your prey now were you? _Chaos growled and Vincent smiled inside. " Reno, I realize that you despise but let me warn you, I am not one to be tinkered with." Reno's glare vanished, he knew Vincent had a point. " Leave." Reno grumbled and turned to leave. Vincent smiled and walked towards Yuffie's door. 

He knocked twice, " Yuffie, may I come in?" " Sure Vinnie, hold on." He heard a clinking sound _Must have locked the door. _She opened it and quickly gave Vincent a bear hug. " Thanks Vinnie! " Vincent probably would have cringed at that name but did not mind. Hell, he missed it when she was gone and now he was happy to have her back. He didn't know why though. " Are you ready?" " Yeah, you know how long he has been standing at that door!?" " An hour?" " Think about six hours." Vincent just chuckled, " I see." " So where we headed?' " To the Highwind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Reeve sighed, he was tired and bored out of his mind. You'd think they give their victims something to do when they aren't there interrogating them. " Hey! I am bored!" " Then play chess!" Reeve sat there for a moment pondering what the man had told him, " There is no chess in this room!!" Reeve sighed again, he hoped his buddies would hurry up and rescue him. " Hell, everyday its gets boring." Just then Kayabusa walked in, " Why I am sorry, if you like we could play a game of true and false." " I don't have much of a choice do I?" " No."

" Whatever, as long as I get to ASK the questions." " Then what would be the point of having you here? I'll ask." Reeve sighed, " Yuffie is from Wutai is she not." " Dunno." " You worked for Shinra and were part of the group Avalanche you should know." " They never really trusted me." " Yeah, right." " It is the truth." " Well, obviously you don't know the difference between what is false and what is reality nor true or false." " Whatever." " We searched through your office and you know what we found?" " Don't care." " Records all about Avalanche and its newest members, along with the oldest members. Along with the deceased." " And they are." " Barret, Tifa, Wedge, Jessie, Biggs, Cloud, Cid, Red XIII, Vincent, Yuffie, Aeris, and of course you Cait Sith." Reeve gritted his teeth together, this was bad. " Oh, and along with their personal profiles we have information about their weaknesses." Reeve shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey Vince!" Vincent turned around they had been on the Highwind for quite sometime now. Yuffie surprisingly was able to move around, but that was probably because of the motion sickness pills Cid gave her. He stared intently at Yuffie. " Are you ready to go kick some Colantel butt?" Vincent smiled, but due to his collar thingy Yuffie could not see it. " And when I see him I will be sure to hurt him. Then we get Reeve's a$$ out of their and voila!" Vincent shook his head and turned back to looking at the scenery go by. "Vincent, when this is over, what are you going to do?" " I do not know." " You ain't returning to that coffin that's for sure." " And how do you figure?" " Well, um…before we left I like……burned it?" 

Vincent was silent. " I made sure that nothing else caught on fire, I think." " I have nowhere to go." " Think of it this way, you have me and the guys." Yuffie smiled sweetly at him. And at that moment Vincent just felt like kissing her. But of course he dismissed this urge. Instead he smiled slightly. Yuffie saw a little bit of his face turn up. " Hey Hey, why don't you get rid of the collar, I've barely seen you smile!" " That isn't necessary Yuffie." " Arg!" Yuffie quickly pounced on him and undid the buckles, " Better." She jumped off and smiled again. Vincent returned the smile. Yuffie's face grew from happiness to horror as she saw someone appear behind Vincent.


	25. Chapter 25: If I Can't Have You, No One ...

** I Promise........**

Chapter 25-If I Can't have You No One Will 

Yuffie screamed and quickly grabbed Vincent pulling him towards her and away from whatever was behind him. Vincent surprised turned around and quickly had his death penalty out. By then the rest of Avalanche was on the deck ready to prepare for battle. There was Jet, floating how impossible it seemed but he was. " Hello my dear Yuffie." " Don't call me dear." Yuffie growled slightly, she was annoyed. She had loved Jet she remember the last time they played together it was a happy time. Until them horrible people came and destroyed their place and took him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" You can't get me Jet!" A younger version of Yuffie about the age of five was shown running around a small glistening lake. Her brown hair was put up in pigtails, bobbing up and down as she ran as though they too were enjoying the fun. " Hah! Don't worry Yuff, you may be fast but I Jet, am cunning." Yuffie giggled and quickly ran around and around. Jet waited for her, she noticed he was in front of her not behind. She laughed and quickly ran the other way. She was not fast enough though and instead he grabbed her and they tumbled to the soft green grass. Here he tickled her, " Jet stop! It tickles, ahahah!!!" _

_Yuffie smiled she was happy. Jet stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted it gratefully and hugged him. " I hope we can play again tomorrow, do you think we can Jet?" " Maybe Yuff, if so then I can teach you how to use materia." " Is it hard Jet?" " No, and in fact I think I will explain it to you, would you like me to explain." " Sure!" Here they sat, with Yuffie listening intently about the fundamentals of materia. Jet would be interrupted here and there when she had a question about something. They sat and when they sun was about to set and the sky a rose pink they walked home. Jet taking her to her house making sure she would not be kidnapped or have a monster attack her. Here Yuffie stood on her tip toes and gave Jet a kiss on the cheek. She then smiled and ran inside to her room. Jet stood there smiling. The rest of the way home for him was joyful. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jet she knew now was twisted. " Why do you follow them Jet?" " Because they promised me something ever since you were taken away from me." " What do you get from helping them, besides blood shed and tears? What!? You get Nothing!" " I get your love!!" Yuffie stood there confused, she didn't understand. All these years he was presumed dead and now 14-15 years later he told her that he loved her. " Jet, please just go on with your life, remember me as a friend…." " Did all those times we spent together mean something, or nothing?" A small tear formed on Yuffie's face falling to the deck, " Jet, I loved you once but the Jet I see before me is different. And besides my heart…is already taken…." Everybody looked at Yuffie obviously lost. Except Vincent, he knew what was going on. Cid sighed, today was supposed to be the day he was going to ask Shera….now he would have to wait. Allow things to calm down just a bit. " No!!" Jet quickly gathered a small energy ball or something in his hand and threw it towards Cid. " Cid watch out!!!!!" He was now obviously taking his anger out on anything that stood before him. 

_" If I can't have you, no one will." _

Yuffie quickly ran crashing into Cid, they slid on the deck and crashed. Cid was sort of okay, Yuffie had blood oozing down her left arm. Cid got up, " Hmph, you surprise me kiddo!" " Yeah whatever Cid." Yuffie managed to smile even though she was experiencing a lot of pain at this particular moment. She quickly got up and ran back over where everybody was fighting Jet, and his little minions. Cid was pissed, hell he was more than pissed he was infuriated. " There is no chance in Hell you are gonna get on my f&($&%& Highwind and try to take the f&*$ over!!!!!!" Cid grabbed his Venus Gospel with an iron grip ran towards Jet, slashing him across the chest. Jet fell to the Highwind Deck, his minions by this time were gone. So now all weapons and anger pointed towards him. Everybody waiting for something. Yuffie felt something was not right, " Vincent, something isn't right." " I agree Yuffie." Just then Yuffie felt enormous pain in her abdomen, she gripped Vincent's human hand. Vincent turned to Yuffie and noticed with horror as Yuffie was run through with a sword, poison tipped sword. Straight through her abdomen like Aeris. 

" Yuffie!" Vincent quickly grabbed Yuffie and cradled her in his arms, not wanting what he was afraid to happen, happen. " Yuffie…?" He supported her back with his claw hand and his fingers touched her face lightly. " I want to tell you one thing Vincent…." " Shhh….tell me later, you are gonna survive. Red XIII!" Red quickly raced over to the dying ninja, " Please Red, help her…" Red nodded his head, Red had never heard such urgency and pleading in Vincent's voice along with emotion. The only time he heard it was when they saw Lucrecia and that was when Vincent was probably still in love with Lucrecia. Other than that he always talked monotonously, emotion less. Vincent tossed Red a master cure materia and quickly transformed into Chaos. Chaos took one last longing look at Yuffie and quickly flapped his wings, thus flying off after Yuffie's attacker. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chaos could soon see his prey; he was going to make sure he suffered. Chaos cared for the dear Yuffie very much. He also sensed a hidden power within her that she would protect at all costs. Now she was probably going to die because they hadn't been alert enough to keep her out of harms way. Chaos shook his head clearing all thoughts except the thought to make the one before him suffer his wrath. Chaos gave a beastly roar, that would be heard miles and miles away. 

It also caused the attacker to look behind him. She attacker nearly stopped with fear, but quickly regained his composure and quickly tried to get back to its home, base(*note Whatever, forgot *note) Chaos enhanced eye sight allowed him to see this attacker was not a man, but a woman. And Yuffie would call this woman Jade. Chaos gave another beastly roar and charged quickly. Closing the space in front of him. He took one swing with his claws and it connecting, causing the attacker to fall to the ground. She landed on her feet in a squatting position. Chaos landed and smiled, " Your time has come." " Hah!" The woman who was Jade unknown to Chaos charged, pulling out her weapon and it pierced his tough hide. Chaos fell to the ground on his knees, roaring loudly and clawing madly at Jade. She smiled, and Chaos fell to the ground and lay still.


	26. Chapter 26: If I Search, Will I Find Him...

** I Promise.............**

Chapter 26-If I Search, Will I Find Him...?

Jade redrew the spear like weapon and smiled. Chaos transformed back into Vincent before her. "It appears your time has come already." Vincent did not respond for it appeared he was unconscious. Jade raised her weapon above Vincent's head and……….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie opened her eyes. She felt as though she had been run over once then again. Her eyes were heavy weights and her abdomen felt like hell. What happened? Yuffie pieced together as much information as she could at the present moment. Then she remembered Jade, Jet….Vincent! She quickly threw off her covers and jumped out of bed only to fall to the floor. She doubled over, she couldn't stand without the pain, she couldn't sit without the pain. She raised the big shirt to find a scar on her abdomen. The same exact place where Jade had run her though, this would explain why she was alive. She stood up straight and winced at the pain. She walked slowly to the door, baby steps, on step at a time….it's like learning how to walk. Yuffie smiled now, she gaining progress and her abdomen didn't hurt as much. Soon she reached the door, she turned the knob and stepped out. 

Only to collide with something hard, She fell back but someone instantly caught her, she looked up hoping for Vincent. Instead it was Reno with Rude and Elena behind him. " What's going on?" Yuffie's voice cracked and was hoarse. Reno gently picked Yuffie up and laid her back down in the bed. Rude followed behind him, his hand intertwined with Elena. " Are you feeling well, Yuffie?" " The fact that I feel like I was run over once then again and again, my eyes are like heavy weights and abdomen hurts like hell…..Yes." Reno shook his head, he grabbed a small bowl that was on a stand nearby. Yuffie hadn't even noticed it. " Is everyone okay?" Rude nodded. " Where's Vincent?" " He went after Jade when you fell, haven't seen him in a few hours." " Is he alive is he alright!?' Yuffie cried out, she would never forgive herself if he died. 

Reno's eyes hardened, how could she care about a man when he left her when she fell? " We do not know, eat your soup and go back to sleep." " but Vincent could be hurt." " He is a grown man, he can take care of himself." Reno's voice was emotionless, but if you looked within his eyes you could see the spiral of hate and jealously. If this wasn't stopped then unfortunately it would consume him. Yuffie's eyes flashed with anger, she knocked the bowl from his grasp and stood up wincing as she did. " He could be hurt! I shouldn't be sitting here being babied I should be out looking for him, to make sure he is alive and well!!!" " Why show him kindness if he left you when you fell?!" Reno retorted. " Maybe he decided that Jade who hurt me needed to die and by his hands!! Maybe he cared and was angered!!!!" Reno's was furious, " Think what you want! I know you have feelings for him Yuffie but he won't return them." 

With that said Reno turned around and forced past Rude and Elena. Yuffie stood there, she then collapsed to the ground with tears streaming down her face. Rude and Elena decided it was best to leave her. Rude walked over to Yuffie and bent down so they had eye contact. " Follow your heart and get pass those who wish to stop you." Rude then patted her shoulder stood up and left. Yuffie sighed, she would find him no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet sat down exasperated at trying to find a way out. H e was also infuriated that Yuffie lived, he heard them shouting and sighing with joy when they found out Yuffie would Live.

_If I Can't Have You No One Will _

The words rang clearly in his head, he was going to carry it out no matter what. He was also furious at Jade, it was his task to take her not hers. Now he hoped she would die that way he would not have any interferences. If only Yuffie understood, had she went looking for him and found him then they would not be in this predicament. He sighed once more. Suddenly there was a squeak, the sound of a door opening, and he was up in an instant, his eyes narrowed as he saw who it was. Cloud and his buddies except Yuffie. " Why do you want to hurt her." Came the deep low voice of Red. " If I cannot have her th-" " Enough of that crap! Juss cuz someone ain't gonna love you don't mean ya got ta kill dem. You would end da brats life shortly." " Then we could be together wherever our spirits suppose to go. When our Leader becomes God we come back and then she will love me." Barret shook his head. 

Tifa watched him, he was determined she could tell….very…determined. " Don't you get it? Her heart is already taken." Jet laughed, " If there is a will then there is a way." " You are blind." Jet laughed, " Where's Reeve?" Rude was the first in the room to actually get down to business, it was Rude's job and the other two Turks to protect him and they failed. Now they had to retrieve him as his bodyguards and friends. Jet shrugged, " Dunno." " You know, Yuffie told me you escorted her down the the cell and you allowed her to take a quick glance at Reeve. Where is he?!" Reno was at this point ready to just strangle him to death. " And if I told you do you think you would be able to get him without an exchange?" " Fine then, You for Reeve." To this Jet laughed, " I will escape either way, it is my dear Yuffie I am talking about." They shook their heads.

Cloud sighed and walked over to the bars, " I think the fact of seeing Yuffie happy with somebody else will make sure you stay." Jet laughed, " You just don't get it do you? She loves me and is blinded by this other man." Cloud shook his head, " Let's go." " Who is to keep watch?" " Who wants to?" " I will." Everyone stared at Barret, he had been particularly worried about her. She was like his second daughter. The group nodded their heads and left to leave Barret to watch over Jet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie composed herself and quickly packed a bag. She was to find Vincent no matter what, even if she died trying. At least she would die happy knowing she had gone out to find him. She sighed, might as well. She wondered _If I search for him, will I Find him? _ She grabbed her bag and set it on the bed. Locking the door she changed. Then grabbed the bag and left, leaving a note. 


	27. Chapter 27: Maybe This Is My Path To Fol...

** I Promise.........**

Chapter 27- Maybe This Is My Path To Follow

Jade clutched her stomach, crimson red blood was oozing down from a deep wound. Her spear weapon clattered to the ground, it was not within her reach. But like she could do anything besides stand there in pain. She was surprised, he appeared unconscious. She fell to the ground landing on her knees as though she was begging. " You won't win Vincent, you may have won the battle but you've lost the war." Vincent smirked, " I am already charging into war and it will be victorious for me. Cause you're already dead." Vincent loomed above, his shoulder hurt like hell. She got him that was for sure but either way he won. " Jade smiled,. " Yes, but the same horrible fate will befall your dear Yuffie...the poison." Jade then collapsed on her back and took her final breath…then silence. Once Vincent was sure she was dead he sighed, he tricked her for sure. Yet, he was still worried about Yuffie they probably didn't notice the poison so he would have to find his esuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chaos had swiped his claw out at her and did get her left arm. Suddenly Vincent felt Chaos's pain from within. " Chaos! What is happening?!" Vincent cried out, he was worried. " That stupid slut got me. That…" Before Chaos could even finish his sentence he was transforming back. Vincent knew he had to come up with something quick and he did. " It appears your time has come already.." " You time has come before mine.." Jade surprised quickly brought her spear down trying to kill him before he could do anything. Vincent was quick enough to move his head but it was replaced by his shoulder. The spear went in hitting his bones…hard. Vincent's face did not twist in pain. He knew it would be a sign of weakness, Jade quickly withdrew her weapon. Preparing to try and give the final strike again. But Vincent was quickest when it came to attacking first. He withdrew the death penalty and shot. His bullet found its victim and tore inside of her stomach. Jade let out a shrill cry and then…" _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To Vincent this had been a short encounter, now he had one problem. Getting back to the Highwind. He could transform into Chaos but he wasn't sure if he had enough strength to even fly. Vincent sighed and allowed his mind to call forth Chaos. He did transform and Chaos seemed steady, _We kicked her a$$ huh? Correction I did. Don't be full of yourself Vinnie, If I hadn't knocked her down to the ground with my claws we would have never got her. If you had been paying attention I wouldn't have a bleeding shoulder now would I? Well…You started it!!!_ Vincent shook his head inside and then heard Chaos snort. _What now? I see a golden chocobo that looks good….for eating. _Chaos quickly dived after the chocobo, _Stop Chaos! _Chaos did not hear but he did see, before Vincent. It was Yuffie and she shouldn't be traveling in the condition she was in. _Vincent I am going to land in front of her then transform. Why? Look._ Vincent looked and his voice caught in his throat. There she was, hair billowing in the wind….gray stormy eyes staring ahead with a determined look. Vincent smiled and noticed they were close to landing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yuffie's chocobo flailed around wildly. " Stop it you stupid bird!" The bird looked into Yuffie's eyes, fear was clearly sketched across them. Yuffie sighed and patted the bird's head gently. They continued, until Yuffie saw a dark figure ahead, with a red cloak billowing around him. She knew only one person with the same exact figure and cloak and that was….Vincent Valentine. She kicked her chocobo a little to encourage it to run faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent knew by now she should have spotted him, if not then hey he would surprise her. Vincent realized she did spot him when he noticed the chocobo's speed increase. He smiled, thinking of all the fun they had together. He usually never had fun with Lucrecia. He wouldn't forget her but he knew there was another path for him. He sighed and waited for the fast approaching Yuffie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie got closer inch by inch, or so it seemed to her. She noticed the crimson blood against crimson red. She urged her chocobo to go even faster and reached Vincent. '"Vinnie!" Vincent smiled and Yuffie ran over to him after she stopped the chocobo and hopped off. She grabbed him in a great big bear-hug, and to his surprise and hers he hugged back. " Are you okay, Yuffie?" Yuffie looked at him, " I should be the one asking if you are okay." Vincent shook his head and smiled slightly. " Complete the smile mister!" Vincent looked at her and his face was straight again. Yuffie smiled, " Fine then!" She pinched his cheeks and turned them upward so they would form a curve which would create a smile. 

" I Win!" Vincent just shook his head and smiled genuinely. " You shouldn't be traveling in your current condition Yuffie." " I know, I know. What about You!?" " I am the only means of transportation." Yuffie sighed, " Well, come on I have a tent and we can camp out here tonight. I should have two." Vincent nodded and looked for a nice spot to put the tent. He noticed a lonely tree in the middle of the wide rolling plains. " Over hear Yuffie!" Yuffie grabbed the reins of her chocobo and lead it to the new area where they would rest. She grabbed the small pack she had on her bird and began to unpack. Inside it contained potions high potions, etc etc. It also contained bandages ointments and treatments. She dug around her other big bag and found one tent. " I know I brought two!" Vincent stood there slightly worried. Yuffie continued to dig while Vincent put up a small fire and began to cook them some food. 

Yuffie sighed, " Oh well, uh….Vincent….." Vincent had been lost in his thoughts and had forgotten about the tent problem that might occur. " Yes?" " I only have one tent, I think it was stolen by a monster when I was fighting. Vincent was quiet for a few moments, " Let's eat first then worry later about that." Yuffie nodded her head and say down near the fire next to Vincent. She devoured the food gratefully, and in no time they had finished their supper. Vincent sighed and brought up the conversation with the tents. " I'll sleep outside then." " You can't!" They got in a short argument until Yuffie's chocobo obviously got annoyed and walked over to both of them. Who by now were standing in front of the tent with the flap open. The chocobo shook his head and gave Vincent a hard nudge which caused him to tilt. Unable to maintain his balance he fell on Yuffie and in turn Yuffie fell inside of the tent with Vincent on top of her. _Great, what's next....._ " Sorry." 

" No problem. Just that STUPID BIRD!" Yuffie yelled hoping the bird heard her. " Well Since you are in here we might as well share." Vincent pondered for a moment before nodding, they both lay down with their backs towards each other. _Maybe this is my path to follow._


	28. Chapter 28: He Never Came Back..... I Wo...

I Promise..............

Chapter 28- He Never Came Back, I won't let it Happen Again.....

Reeve was tired, and bored. They gave him a little bit more food, but by now his eyes were sunken in, cheekbones no longer look soft. He was beyond starving, they noticed and tried to improve things for him, but it really didn't help much. They did remove the chains since they knew he was too weak to even stand, it allowed him free movement but he was too tired. Reeve coughed, last time he had coughed up blood, he could no longer yell either. 

His voice a hoarse whisper, then he collapsed on his side. The guard who was keeping watch outside Reeve's cell heard a soft thud, he opened the cell door and saw Reeve on his side. Barely breathing, he quickly ran out the cell locking it behind him and ran to get Kayabusa. Luckily, Kayabusa wasn't far, " Kayabusa!" " What is it this time?" " The prisoner, he collapsed on his side he needs more and better treatment." Kayabusa nodded his head, " Very Well." Kayabusa walked over to Reeve's cell had the guard open the cell door and ordered him to carry Reeve. 

" This way…" After numerous twisting, winding paths they made it to a small room. Inside they had numerous nurses flocking around patients, along with tubes containing things better to be left unknown. The guard set Reeve on the table and the nurses came flocking by the hundreds to treat him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Reeve!" Reeve was shown at the the Shinra Building, they had rebuild it and now he was in charge. " Hey guys!" Reeve's conscious was showing him something he didn't know what. Suddenly he saw the whole entire site zoom in on something, the database, and it brought up Yuffie. Reeve didn't understand, he read a little bit more and noticed they had pictures of necklaces. After finishing Reeve stood as the picture of him and his friends got farther and farther away. " So that is what he plans to do…." Reeve was then on top of a hill, beyond him were more rolling grassy hills. _

_ He didn't know what was in store for him now, it had been sometime the last time he saw his comrades. Something was slowly, yet surely eating him up inside. He wasn't sure what though. Reeve sat down, and looked up at the sky, he noticed something was approaching him and fast. " What the….." This large approaching thing became closer, until it was clearly defined as a fireball. It hit the ground and enveloped everything it touched, except Reeve. Reeve unscathed and bewildered stood up and approached what seemed to be the heart of the fire. Instead he found a deep hole, he crawled down slowly and saw a light. _

_ A luminescent soft light. He continued until he noticed a figure and something shining. He walked towards it slowly, cautiously, he was in his dream world anything could happen. He noticed instead it was Aeris…." What are you doing here?" " Don't lose hope, Reeve. They'll come…" Reeve then noticed the shining thing grow brighter and brighter until he could see no more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Wake up!" Reeve felt pain in his left cheek, and hesitantly opened his eyes. A pale nurse loomed above him , her hand a slight red color. She was the one who slapped him obviously. " Where am I?" Reeve's voice was barely recognizable to him. " That isn't important. Do you feel like you can walk?" " No…" Reeve was extremely tired, whatever they did to him made him even more tired. " What…" 

" Go to sleep." The nurse then turned her back and went to care for their other patients/prisoners. " Bitch…." The nurse did not turn around instead yelled loud enough where he could hear her, " I heard that!" " You were intended to hear it.." The nurse shook her head, obviously use to being called that. " Feeling better already?" " As long as I am here, no." " Oh well…" Kayabusa smiled and motioned one of the guards to pick up Reeve. " Hey put me down! The nurse over there said I am still not in a good condition to be moved!" 

Kayabusa raised an eyebrow, " Is that so? Nurse Akhiko!" The nurse he saw earlier came bustling over, " This…patient of yours said that he was still not in a condition good enough for traveling." The nurse's lower lip quivered with fear, she didn't want to upset him. " That is true, but if you feel he needs to me moved, then by all means please do." " Thank you.." " Move him." Reeve looked at the nurse, hatred was written across his eyes, while across hers sadness. He shook his head and looked at Kayabusa, " Where am I going now?" " No where." " What do you mean no where?" Kayabusa said nothing as he walked away leaving Reeve on the bed. Reeve sighed, _what's next? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie and Vincent awoke both finding themselves cuddled up against each other. They didn't say anything, instead they just stared into each other's eyes. " sorry." They both said in unison then shrugged it off later as they pack up their things. Yuffie was surprisingly nice to the chocobo even though she was angry at it last night. Yuffie hopped on the chocobo and Vincent grabbed the reins securely. He gave it a soft kick and they were on their way back to the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wut does she mean she gonna look fer him!!?" Barret was mad, he had found the note Yuffie wrote for them and was angry. Rude now knew it would take a while to retrieve Reeve, since she was their only way to find him. In a way he was happy she took his advice. The note read:

_Dear Cloud and Guys, _

_I am sorry, but I must search for Vincent, I hope you all understand. I am sure I will find him soon and when I do I'll come back. I was told once "just wait and I'll come a running,"..he never came back. I won't let this happen again…so please understand. Don't worry, we'll still be able to get Reeve back. I'll be back soon… _

_Your Comrade,_

_ Yuffie K._


	29. Chapter 29: Will They Rescue Me or Leave...

I Promise.........

Chapter 29- Will they Rescue me or Leave Me to Rot.....?

Jet sighed, he still hadn't figured out a way to get out. And if he got out he would have to get past Cloud and them then go after Yuffie. He heard Barret exclaiming something about her leaving. He shook his head. The walls were like brand new, there was always someone stationed outside his door, it was like all possible means of escape were blocked off. " Hey!! Let me out!" " Shut up please!" 

That was his favorite guard, Tifa… He sighed, _maybe she would understand…who else would? _" Hey…Tifa!" Tifa sighed and opened the little door and walked inside, she peered in-between the bars. Jet suddenly appeared from the shadows. " Why do you think Yuffie doesn't love me anymore?" Tifa sighed, she grabbed a nearby chair_ this is gonna take forever….. _" Probably because you pop back all of a sudden 13-14 years later, and by then she had gotten over your disappearance and went on." " But I told her to wait and I'd come running….." A small tear almost escaped from his eyes until he hung his head low and wiped his eyes hastily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_" Jet, what's going on?" " There are reported events of the Storm Callers coming here to take you away. We can't let that happen, so I am going to go and fight." Just then Jet felt somebody cling to his leg, his pant legs moist with the tears of that certain someone. He looked down, Yuffie clinged to his leg pleadingly. "Don't go! I'll be all alone and then-then I won't know anybody. Jet don't leave purty please?" A single clear pearl sized tear slipped down her ivory soft cheeks. Jet looked at her and smiled, " Don't worry Yuffie, Just Wait and I'll Come Running……" Yuffie waited, but as told before he never came back……. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jet sighed, although the picture was becoming clearer why, he didn't want to accept it. He couldn't accept it. " If you were in her place, would you wait?" " If I was seriously in love with you maybe. But Yuffie has brains and knows when it is time to move on. Why won't you accept it?" " Because I waited all this time to get here and finally see her face again." Tifa shook her head, " You'll see sooner or later Jet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cid sighed, he was pacing back and forth, back and forth; over and over again. " What the f&$( will she say, will she want to after all I put her through?" " What are you doing Cid?" " Thinking…." " Are you alright..?" The source of the voice came over and touched his forehead to see If he had a fever. Cid was about to say something when he saw who it was…….Shera. _Might as well do it now…. _Cid sighed and grabbed her hand in his, he stared into her eyes and said quietly, " Shera, I've known you for quite sometime and you were always there when I needed someone. 

I was always bitchy at you because you prevented me from going to the moon. I did get to go and you were right about the oxygen tank. I was always mean to you after these years and allowed you to stay by my side with me because…I love you." Cid then knelt down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Inside it contained a ring with two sapphire stones and a ruby one in the middle. The band itself was silver. " I know this probably isn't a good time to ask, in fact it isn't but I have had this bugging me and I decided to ask you now. Shera, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Shera stood a moment shocked. " Cid, I-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent sighed, his back hurt, and the fact someone was leaning against him didn't make matters any better. Yuffie fell asleep obviously she was comfortable, Vincent sighed again, _I wonder if the others will yell at her……..probably will. Chaos why did you not attack her?_ Vincent felt Chaos stir within.. _Must you wake me? Yes, now answer my question. Because if I did attack her you would never forgive me and would probably make sure I never got a chance to come out and you would also try to kill yourself, now will you_ _leave me alone?_ Vincent chuckled. _Sure….. _Chaos grumbled and then stirred once more before he stirred no more. 

Yuffie stirred a little bit and leaned to left in the process. She leaned a little bit too far and she opened her eyes slightly only to see the ground getting closer and closer." Eeeek!" Vincent quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back up. " Are you okay?" "I'm fine…." Vincent nodded his head and looked around at the surroundings. _Dammit. Got lost in your thoughts and you ended up getting you guys lost_ _huh? Shut up Chaos_. Vincent decided they would make camp and then he would try and figure out where they were. Yuffie noticed the perplexed look on his face and looked around at her surroundings. " Vincent if we head that way we should run into the Highwind, I have no doubt about it." Yuffie pointed towards her left. Vincent nodded he was really out of it. Vincent steered the chocobo to the left and they set off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Feeling better Reeve?" " No…." Reeve sighed they were relentless._ Will they rescue me, or leave me to rot....?_" Can I leave this godforsaken place?" Kayabusa just laughed, " No, you are going to help us with something and by then we will have no use for you." " Forget it." " You have no choice." " What the hell do you mean I have no choice?" Kayabusa walked over to Reeve and grabbed him by his arm yanking him off the medical bed. " Let's go." " No." Reeve firmly planted his feet in the ground after he regained his balance. Kayabusa turned around and stared Reeve dead in the eye. He smiled as he saw Reeve's eyes become all misty. " You will do everything I tell you to do agree?" " Agreed." " Follow me now…" Reeve followed Kayabusa without any need of encouragement. He followed him all the way to outside of the Northern Cave and he mounted a gold chocobo. " Let's go." They trotted quickly reaching Mideel in a few hours. (their chocobo's are super fast) Reeve got off of his chocobo and walked over to where Kayabusa was standing, he held a PHS in his hand. "Dial Cloud's number." Reeve nodded his head and dialed. Cloud picked up the phone after several rings, " Hello?" " Cloud it's me, Reeve, I need you to pick me up quick."


	30. Chapter 30: Sleep and Let Your Troubled ...

** I Promise........**

Chapter 30- Sleep and Let Your Troubled Thoughts Leave You 

Cloud was confused, how could he have escaped, he was too weak from what Yuffie told them. He sensed it was a trap, _ but what if it isn't and you had a chance to get him..?_ Cloud didn't know what to do…he sighed. " Red XIII.." Red the feline like creature looked up, " Yes, Cloud?" " That was Reeve on the PHS. He says he escaped and needs us to pick him up quick…" Red sat there a moment pondering, " How could he have escaped..?"

" I do not know. Should we go?" " There may be a slight chance it is a trap if so we need to be ready for it." Cloud nodded his head, " That's what I thought." Just then Cait Sith came rushing in. " Cloud…gasp….Yuffie…gasp…Vincent…." " Where?!" " gasp...outside!" Cloud and Red looked at each other for a moment before running off. By then Tifa, Cid and the others were waiting on the deck for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuffie and Vincent smiled, they were almost there. Yuffie knew they would probably start yelling at her but she had to search for him. Yuffie looked up at Vincent, " Hey Vinnie, I….I wanted to know where you went when I...you know…" Vincent was quite a for a few moments before speaking so low that Yuffie's ears strained to here him, " I went after the woman who injured you, it was a close call….but I am happy you are alright."

Yuffie smiled big and gave him an awkward hug due to the fact they were on a chocobo. Vincent sighed, " Yuffie, what were you going to tell me…..when.." " I'll tell you soon…." Yuffie smiled and they quickly trotted towards the Highwind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barret wasn't too mad when Yuffie and Vincent showed up on the Highwind. " Hey Brat, you alright?" Yuffie nodded her head and Tifa came rushing over. Checking her to make sure she had no cuts. ' I hope you took good care of her Vincent while she was in her hands." " Don't worry Tifa, he did." Barret then hugged Yuffie and slapped Vincent on the back. " Good news folks. 

Reeve escaped and we are going to go pick him up." Cloud stepped forward, " It is good to have you two back, but…" Cloud then pointed at Vincent shoulder there was a white bandage wrapped around and his shoulder was exposed. Yuffie quickly spoke up, ' He got hurt so I bandaged him up and figured it would hold him till we got here." Tifa smiled, " That was nice of you Yuffie." Cloud shook his head, " Alright, Tifa fill them in and make sure they are ready when we land." Tifa nodded her head and asked Yuffie and Vincent to politely follow her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cid wouldn't let it get to him…what did he expect..? Especially during a time like this…Should have waited after this_…He almost felt like yelling, kicking and screaming but wouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" Cid, I am deeply touched but I will give you my answer after this is over. Or perhaps I am deeply touched but I will give you my answer after this is over. Or perhaps you already know the answer, if not then you'll have to wait. Is that okay with you….?" Shera raised her hand and touched his arm. Cid looked her in the eyes and nodded. Shera smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek." Don't worry Cid…" Shera smiled and walked out of the room leaving Cid by himself once more. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cid sighed, he left the room slowly, heading towards the control room to listen to the plans once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Told you Vinnie if we head this way we'd get here…" Vincent jus shrugged, and then winced. His shoulder was throbbing again. It didn't bother him during the days he was with Yuffie, so what was the difference. _ Chaos it is a trap isn't it? Of course it is, how else would he escape..? I don't know. You'd never know. Shut up Chaos if you are trying to say I am dumb you're wrong. I didn't say you were dumb I say you were mentally challenged. _ Vincent shook his head " And they usually say that you'd side with me." Vincent sighed, and noticed Yuffie come in the room. " Hey Vinnie, I brought some bandages. They'll be a lot better than what you have now.

Vincent nodded his head and sat patiently as Yuffie unraveled the old bandages and cleaned his wound. She had a cure and it did help a little. He sighed, Yuffie would be done in a few moments. " There you go…" " Thank you Yuffie…" " Hey anything for my buddy Vinnie." Yuffie patted him slightly on the back and got up. " Hey Yuffie.." Yuffie turned around slightly, " Hm…?" " Are you going to tell me what you said you would?" Yuffie smiled, "Relentless are we..? Not now, maybe later.." Vincent nodded his head. He sighed, " What's wrong Vincent you looked troubled….?" 

" I am quite certain something will go wrong." " Oh…..who knows maybe he did escape but I think it is a trap because I nearly got caught trying to escape and especially the way I saw him he couldn't have made it far." Vincent nodded his head and noticed Yuffie approach him. " Go to sleep Vincent." Yuffie pulled the blankets back and beckoned Vincent to lie down in the bed and sleep. Vincent sat for a moment before getting from the small couch and went over to the bed. She pulled the blankets over him smiled, " Sleep Vincent and let you troubled thoughts leave you..." Yuffie then walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kayabusa knew it would come in handy. Manipulation materia, he held the yellow materia looking at it and then twirling it. _ Reeve was still rock still. He wouldn't be going anywhere, with this strong of a materia how could he? When was Yuffie going to be here. Do they think it is a trap? Probably do.._ Kayabusa had already planned it all out and knew they would have a tough time getting through his little plans. They still had Jet in their custody but he did not mind. He didn't like Jet, there was something about him. He sighed, tome to go… 


	31. Chapter 31- So Many Thoughts...So Many Q...

** I Promise...............**

Chapter 31- So Many Thoughts...So Many Questions...

Vincent wasn't too eager when he heard in thirty minutes they would be landing and they would go and get Reeve. Vincent Yuffie and Cloud were the ground units, they would be spotted first If it was a trap. Red XIII, Tifa and Cid were on the left side. Which Left Barret and Cait Sith they would be on the right. Vincent sighed, he knew everything was going to go wrong…._and someone might get hurt seriously like…Yuffie._ Vincent slapped his forehead with his hand, annoyed at himself. He just couldn't get her to leave his thoughts….always when he tried to think about something important she would just intrude his thoughts. Chaos wasn't making it any easier, he was always adding his little comment about this or that. It got annoying after a while. He wondered what Yuffie was doing… he then sighed_…Forgot….guard duty._ _Could you get any denser Vincent?_ Vincent just growled and made his way down to where Jet was to guard him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Gawdfammit!!" Yuffie picked up her pillow and threw it against the wall. She was annoyed, and wasn't happy about it. Usually she didn't think about something so seriously but this needed much the thought. _Is it a trap? Or does he really need our help? Maybe Kayabusa is playing with our minds..? Does Vincent love me? Wait, where does that fit in the category? Arg! I am never gonna get anything done with him on my mind. It's not that I love him…**or is it?** Hey! Conscience wasn't invited in this conversation the last time I checked.** I can bud in whenever I want.** Well, I am trying to give some serious con-consi- arg! **Consideration dear. **_

_ Shuddup! I just need to go over these plans and worries in my head for a moment, if you don't mind? ***sigh*I worry for you… **And why is that? **Because I think you should tell him instead of making him wait… **But! We still have to rescue Reeve, and and……..**And what? Celebrate, then you return to Wutai to take your place as leader….what kind of life is that.** And to think I suppose to be saying what you are saying and what I am saying is what you are supposed to be saying. _Yuffie shook her head,_ Darn conscience. **I heard that…** Naw really ya think? _Yuffie sighed and walked over to her bed_….maybe she should tell him.. but what if he **rejected **her….then what would she do..? **Simply nod your head, thank him for listening and continue looking for another someone?**_

_ But, I love him…no one else ya know?_ _**Of course I know! I am your conscience!!! I read your every thought. **too bad you never existed. **Then you would never have that tiny voice in your head that tells you what is right, what is wrong and the consequences… **EXACTLY! _Yuffie rolled off her bed and walked over to the small closet in her room. Inside were boxes, some containing clothes, the others materia, armor, weapons, whatever else. She sighed, and grabbed a small little box in the waaaayyyy back. No one would be able to find it if they searched carefully, only she knew where it was. She grabbed the box and walked back over to her bed making sure to close the closet door. Yuffie placed the box on her bed and walked to over to the door locking it.

She opened the box and began to hum Cry of Leviathan. Inside the box contained another box, except it was a velvet box. She opened this and inside it contained a necklace. It had a silver chain, and it contained a small diamond. The color of the diamond was hard to tell due to the fact it was glowing with a blue hue around it. Yuffie picked the necklace up with delicate fingers and put it on. She knew that when they went to get Reeve she might have to use the power of the necklace. She now had two, the other one that she had on was glowing also. She stopped humming and smiled. Now she could see the other necklace clearly. It had one ruby gem/diamond. She smiled once more before putting the boxes away. _**Why did you do that? **_

_ Because I felt like it, anymore annoying questions? **Yes, when are you going to tell him? **Dammit! If it makes you happy, after we get Reeve.** No it doesn't make me happy after Reeve**. Why is that? **One, I think he might get hurt, two who knows what might happen.** Well, my reason is that it could interfere with the mission at hand. **Are you taking anything? Not many missions you give much thought. Hell, you still got yourself involved in trouble even when you guys were about to face Sephiroth.** That's' beside the point. **Whatever.** _Yuffie sighed, and grabbed the empty boxes; putting them back where they belonged. She closed the closet door and walked to the other door unlocking it and stepping outside. She was going to visit Jet. _So many thoughts, so many questions..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Jet saw Vincent he didn't like what he saw. He could tell this guy was one of those duty people. They due their duty and fulfill it at all costs. He sighed, " So you are taking over?" Vincent didn't even glance at Jet as he walked over to the wall and leaned against it. His crimson eyes never leaving Jet. Jet glared at Vincent, hell his little inner demons were scared shit-less of this man. " So, Lucrecia really chose Hojo over you?" Vincent didn't even stiffen. He knew he was looking for a weakness, he had gotten over it. 

" Where's Yuffie? I want to talk to my Yuffie.." Vincent glared murderously at Jet. When Jet looked Vincent dead in the eye he flinched. Vincent smiled slightly, _I still have my effect even on complete idiots like him….Vincent, someone is coming. Fine, Chaos...._ Vincent sighed, and walked over to the door opening it just in time to see Yuffie heading down. " Hey Vinnie! I just came here to talk to….Jet." Vincent didn't say anything, instead he raised an eyebrow at her. " Well, I decided it was about time he spilled." 

Vincent gave her one more glance before moving out of her way and walking back towards Jet, knowing that she followed. Jet's eyes immediately lightened up seeing Yuffie. " Yuffie, how's that wound?" He grinned devilishly. Yuffie flinched slightly, while Vincent growled loud enough where only Jet could hear him. That was when Jet figured he had something figured out. Yuffie treated Vincent with a kind of kindness and compassion. He in return paid attention to her and protected her. _Why else would he go after her attacker? _Jet glared at Vincent, Vincent in return glared back. His glare never quavering. This Yuffie noticed, and sighed. Which caused Jet's attention to divert to her. " Jet, do you think Reeve could possibly have escaped the dungeon? Without any assistance at all?" Jet knew he was being interrogated, he looked at her coldly. "If you come close enough I might be able to tell you." Yuffie hesitantly took a step forward. Jet then lashed out at her.


	32. Chapter 32: My Guardian Angel Saves Me A...

** I Promise........**

Chapter 32- My Guardian Angel Saves Me Again.....

Yuffie's eyes widened in shock as Jet's hand came closer to her, he was about an inch away when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her back against them quickly. She sure as hell hoped it wasn't Reno, she would soo punk his ass. She then felt that someone release her and turn her around to face him. " Are you alright?" Yuffie sighed, it was her sweet guardian angel. Although he didn't know it he was. _My Guardian Angel saves me again…_ " Yeah, Vinnie I am okay." 

Yuffie smiled at him and turned back around to face Jet. " Jet, do you not want me to be happy with someone else? Or is it that I have finally gotten over you?" " I…" Jet was at at loss for words. She hit a home run, what happened to all those barriers he put up around him?_ Why was he all of a sudden weak..? **Because, she is the one you love and it hurts you too see her so happy when you are not? **Like I haven't already figured that out…. _" Still there Jet?" Jet quickly diverted his attention back to Yuffie, " Why do you persist in bothering me with your boring questions..?" " Because I suppose too…" Jet sighed, and walked to the farthest corner of his cell. He disappeared in the shadows hoping that Yuffie would just go away. 

This would give him time to think of an escape and make evil plans against Vincent. _What right did he have to try and take away his Yuffie? **Technically, she isn't yours.**_ Jet sighed _For once could you just shut up…? **Why should I?** Because I will allow Colantel to use his powers to remove you from my head while leaving my brain. **What brain..?**_Jet mentally kicked his conscience, whether it was or wasn't possible did not cross his mind. " Okay, Jet are you gonna answer my question?" Jet looked back up to Yuffie. 

" I can only answer it if you are close enough." Yuffie sighed and shook her head, " But I already tried that and you attacked me." " Then let…what was his name Vincent? Let him come over here." Vincent smirked and nodded his head at Yuffie. He walked slowly towards the cell, Jet growled inwardly he found no weaknesses except Yuffie. And Yuffie was all the way on the other side. Vincent stopped two feet in front of the cell. Jet sighed, " Must you know the answer?"

" I think you already know the answer to that.." Vincent allowed his crimson eyes to bore holes into Jet's. "..I Don't Know!" Jet yelled/whispered. Vincent did not seem affected and continued staring at Jet. He knew sooner or later he would spill. Jet knew what they were doing, he was after all one of them. They weren't going to try and use brute force, but he didn't know about that Vincent guy. He seemed crazy enough to want to kill anyone. Jet sighed then laughed as he walked back to the corner. Vincent sighed they wouldn't get anything out of him and it was just best to get prepared. They would land in ten minutes. " Let's go Yuffie we have to get ready." Yuffie nodded her head and walked out of the room with Vincent following behind. 

He turned the lights off and locked the other two doors that led down to the cell. Jet shook his head, this was impossible. When Vincent was near he had tried swapping the keys but that's when he saw the golden claw resting over them comfortably. That meant he didn't even have a chance to try and grab them. He would either lose a hand first or be tortured. He sighed once more before sinking down to the floor to try and rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Vinnie?" Vincent glanced at Yuffie questionably, " Do you think he is gonna say anything or try and escape?" Even if he did get out of the cell and past the two doors he still has to get past those two dogs I bought. " What two dogs?" " Well, I really didn't buy them but remember when we fought those wolves..?" Yuffie nodded her head, " Well, I sort of befriended them and now they are like my pets." Yuffie smiled, " It appears you get along better with animals than people." Vincent just shrugged and they continued walking to the deck.

" All Avalanche Members, report to Deck, I repeat All Avalanche Member report to Deck." "Quit trying to be so damn professional! Get your damn asses in gear and get the *%&$ on the goddamn deck!!!!!"

Yuffie giggled, " It appears only Cid wants to run the show." Vincent smirked and they continued their way towards the deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud shook his head as he made his way towards the deck, he sighed… _Things better go as planned. **Nothing goes as planned**. I know that, it's just I don't want anything to happen to my buddies.** I see…. **_Cloud was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see a person step out from a room and was walking. They were on an collision course. Cloud suddenly contacted something hard and he fell to the ground, with that someone landing on him. He cleared his thoughts from his head and saw it was Tifa. 

" Are you okay, Tifa?" " Yeah, sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." " No, it's my fault." They both just shrugged and tried to get up. Not once had Tifa thought it was possible for limbs to get tangled up. But here they were on the floor trying to detangle themselves. After a few more minutes they were up. " Come on, Tifa..oi! Were late!" They shook their heads and ran. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where are they?" " I don't know, but when I do find out where the f*$) they've been I am sure as hell gonna kick their ass." Yuffie shook her head, " At least try something more practical Cid." " What the hell does that mean, brat?" " It means, when you go all big talk, talk about someone you can actually kick. I mean we all know that even Cait Sith here would win." " Oh yah? Well what about you?" " Me? I could win in five minutes flat." " Well, then let's try and sharpen up our skills." 

Yuffie tilted her head slightly confused. Well, she wasn't confused anymore when Cid lunged at her. Yuffie smirked, " All right then old man!" Cid lunged at her again, his Venus Gospel seemed to grin wickedly. Yuffie dodged it and quickly whacked him on his head. " You *(&#^(&#(&! " Yuffie smiled, she knew he was going to act out of anger and then he is going to miss everything. She smiled, grabbed her shrukiens out, she threw them at Cid...and won. He was pinned to the wall. " Told you so! What is the time Cait?" " Four minutes and thirty two seconds." " Mmm, better than I thought." " Yuffie!" That was Cloud and he didn't sound too happy.


	33. Chapter 33: The Trap

** I Promise......**

Chapter 33- The Trap 

Yuffie sighed, Cloud was not happy. " I thought I told you guys to save your strength and not bicker." "Well, look who is talking!" Yuffie has a tendency to blurt things out without thinking which caused her to get in a lot of trouble. " What the hell does that mean?" " It means while we all waited here for your sorry ass, because you were late we decided we needed to do something to sharpen our skills and entertain ourselves." " Well, obviously you forgot the flying ^$(% about ME!!!" Everyone turned their attention to Cid, who was still pinned to the wall. " Oops…my bad." Yuffie walked over to him and quickly got him off the wall. 

And they once again engaged into an argument. It was a verbal argument thankfully. " Thanks to you I have F&%)(#$*% holes the size of goddamn Texas in my shirt and pants!!!!!!" " Well, you started it!!!!!!" Cloud sighed, and the others got involved in the argument. Cait and Barret were on Cid's side. Red and maybe Vincent were on Yuffie's side. Tifa rubbed her head, she so did not need a migraine. " Hey, stop all your bickering!!!!!!!!!" Nobody paid any attention to her. Tifa glared at them, she did not like it when she was ignored when she was trying to do something. " I SAID STOP YOUR GODDAMN BICKERING!!!" Everybody went quiet and stared at Tifa. 

It was not often she yelled or cursed. But when she did anybody in her path….they better run. " Thank you Tifa." Tifa just nodded her head and Cloud gave orders. " Everybody we have landed if you didn't' notice grab you chocobo and team we are short two chocobo's though." They all groaned, not pleased with the chocobo shortage. " Tifa and me will ride on one. " Yuffie sighed, she knew practically nobody would be able to be on one chocobo. Red didn't even have to worry he would run. Chocobo's would never carry a carnivore that looked dangerous on their back…like Red. Tifa smiled, " Hey Yuffie and Vincent will ride on, since they are small…" Vincent raised his eyebrow at her, " Well, Yuffie is anyway." Yuffie growled, " Look, who is talking!!!!!" Tifa shook her head and mounted the chocobo after Cloud. 

They quickly trotted off to their position. The others were gone already which still left Vincent and Yuffie. Vincent whistled and a golden chocobo came running over. He stroked its head and mounted waiting for Yuffie. Yuffie sighed, she grabbed the reins and pulled herself up. " Well, let's go Vinnie." Vincent nodded and they quickly trotted off. They were fully aware the plan could not be accomplished without them there. For they were the main ones doing stuff. Yuffie noticed the town ahead, she squinted as she tried to see better only to see something flash in the bushes. " Hey, Vinnie use your super enhanced eyes over to that bush." Vincent sighed, " Why..?" " Cause I saw something shiny.." Vincent looked in the direction she indicated and noticed men, waiting for something. 

There was one man that they all seemed to be listening to, he probably was their commander. " Yuffie, it is a trap." " Naw, you think? How could he have escaped in his condition?" Vincent shook his head and urged his chocobo to go faster. They had the fastest chocobo of the bunch and it could run. They couldn't call their comrades otherwise they would suspect they knew something. Yuffie and Vincent dismounted their chocobo's and Cloud approached them. " I think Reeve is over their in that house…" They nodded their heads and only got halfway before a bunch of guards stepped out from the bushes. " Ah, you have finally arrived, Yuffie, Daughter of Godo and soon to be leader of Wutai." " Cut the s*%( what the hell do you want?" The second in command man chuckled, " I thought you might want to see someone very familiar…" He snapped his fingers, and indeed the house they thought Reeve was in, he was came out. 

He walked out without any restraints… Yuffie was confused _I thought…he was on our side. Weren't we suppose to be trying to save him…? **Look at his eyes, they are misty like…**maybe they used a manipulation materia on him. **Looks like it…** _" That isn't Reeve!" " But I am Reeve." Reeve looked at her emotionless. " Then why are your eyes misty…? Why do I sense a manipulation materia on you……?" Reeve was about to say something then stopped. He smiled and moved out of the doorway. And the person who stood their was on bad terms with the ninja. " Why you sleazy son of b*^($!!!!" Yuffie literally tried to lunge at him, but Cloud and Vincent quickly grabbed her arm to restrain her. 

" You aren't happy to see me?" Yuffie growled. " Well, that's okay, but I am not as happy as you are about something." " Why is that Kayabusa..?" Yuffie looked for the sound of the source…_JET!? _**_WHO!?_ " How the hell did you escape!!?" " You made it quite hard, but after some help from Colantel I was able to get free and be here. Are you okay my dear Yuffie?" " Bite me!" " Come here then…" Yuffie's eyes narrowed her pupils somehow shrinked into tiny slits, which made it seem like a streak of fire. Vincent noticed this and made sure he had a very tight and good grip on her arm. Cloud sighed, his head drooped…he knew this was going to be a long day. **

" Why don't you come over here and fight me! Are you too afraid!?" Kayabusa and Jet laughed, " No, we are not afraid. It's just that we figured Colantel wanted to capture you himself. He says you were such a good girl when you were there with him." Yuffie flailed about trying to get rid of Vincent and Cloud's grip. She didn't want to remember anything that happened when she was there. " I'll kill you!!!" Yuffie's face was a tad bit red, and she was getting increasingly more dangerous as each minute passed by. Everyone knew that when a woman is mad, all hell breaks loose. 

" Get your sorry ass over here Colantel! I swear the moment I see you I am gonna wring your neck, chop off something dear to you……." Yuffie rambled on and on what she was going to do to him when she saw him in great detail. Colantel did appear and Yuffie had gotten rid of Vincent's grip along with Cloud. She rushed forward at him. Colantel didn't move until she raised her arm to strike him. He was quicker and brought his arm down, she was thrown back by the force. Crimson red blood against ivory soft skin. Colantel smiled, " I am thoroughly enjoying myself." Cloud flinched, not once had he heard anyone's voice that emotion-less or cold. Vincent didn't do or say a thing. Instead he approached Yuffie helped her up and beckoned Cloud to join him. Yuffie sighed, thankful he didn't try and kill her. 

Then she realized _He can't kill me…I am his key. __**Indeed you are… **_Yuffie smiled, and hummed a tune, that only she and Vincent would recognize…Cry of Leviathan. The necklaces around her began to levitate and glow brightly. " I thought these would come in handy…" Colantel didn't flinch. He knew she wouldn't use it, otherwise she would die. He then lunged at her, revealing something……………..


	34. Chapter 34: How Could I Have Been So Bli...

** I Promise.......**

Chapter 34- How Could I Have Been So Blind...?

Yuffie didn't move a muscle or even flinch inwardly and his sword began to come down upon her. Instead, she kept on humming. Soon that humming turned to singing. The words, that she sung, were unknown to any of them but it was hauntingly beautiful. Colantel's sword crashed against some type of protection barrier on her. His sword broke, and it left only the hilt and about three inches of steel blade. Yuffie closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't die…hoping that she would someday tell Vincent, hoping everything would be okay. 

She knew it might never be possible for things to be okay, but as long as everybody had their good times they would surely be happy. Colantel growled and in a fit of rage summoned a creature unknown to them. Rose petals dropped all around them, soon to be followed by a bright light. Yuffie opened her eyes as she felt the rose petals all around her. Inside this light a shadowy figure stood. Feline-like it appeared and it too grew as bright as the light. The rose petals disappeared, and the light too vanished, but the figure remained. Still a shadow no one was sure what to do. 

This creature slowly stepped in front of Colantel. It appeared to be a lion, except it had wings and it mane a silver. All the fur on the creature was a silvery color, except its eyes. They were gold, although it is hard to see lying around the creatures neck, lies a necklace. Silver upon silver. It had an aura of honor, strength and duty, so powerful this aura was it seemed to demand respect and obedience from everyone around it. Its name was Alopex. Alopex roared so loudly that as each moment passed by it intensified only to be silenced by another roar. They held the ears, unused to a sound this loud that intensified. Then all of a sudden it stopped. 

They turned towards Alopex. Colantel stroked his head softly, while the others watched. " This here is Alopex… a summon that can remain here as long as I want it too." Yuffie shook her head, " It cannot leave you and roam free because you have captured it… so you say it can stay as long as you want, but in reality it cannot stay forever until you have the necklaces…am I correct?" Colantel didn't say anything. Instead he patted Alopex's head once more before stepping back and smiled. Yuffie knew what was going to happen. " Alopex, please listen to my advice…you don't have to listen to him. 

You can roam free all you have to do is act on it." Alopex seemed not to hear and lunged straight at her without warning. Yuffie stared into Alopex's eyes as he almost came down upon her. His eyes contained, sorrow, hurt grief and regret. Along with this she could see all of the things he had done along with how each time he held his head high even if he was not proud of what he did. He snarled and swiped his huge paws at her.. Only to hit against the barrier hard. He quickly landed and glared at her. Yuffie sighed, " Alright, Alopex I'll help you…along with Jet." Yuffie took a deep breath and she was surrounded by a blinding light. It vanished as quickly as it had come and in its place stood a stunning Yuffie. Her once stormy gray eyes were now gold. Her hair the same brown yet it floated about her. She wore a kimono and its intricate details too demanded attention.

" Do not fear…you never need to be afraid of anything. Be free and remember you are still loved. You can still roam about the plains and world as long as hope stays with you. Yet, never carry false hope…don't have it replace you sorrow…for it only allows you to forget about it momentarily and yet even while you forget you are still surrounded in sorrow."

Jet stared at Yuffie, the words melted his heart, as he realized how true they were. Alopex had never met a creature so noble and beautiful. When he first saw her with Colantel he thought she was an annoying brat. Obviously she proved him wrong. Alopex sighed and shook his head, " I am sorry Yuffie. I never truly realized what I was doing…thanks to you I know what to do." Yuffie seemed not surprised, the others were though. The only creature they thought could talk was Red XIII. Alopex smiled as genuine as he possibly could. He turned around and stared at Colantel, he would not harm him…Alopex looked at Colantel before saying quietly. " This is not my battle…but yours and Yuffie." 

With one last bestial roar Alopex reared. Rose petals appeared out of nowhere and began to circle around him, a blinding light and then he was gone. Colantel laughed, " Oh well, he wasn't much good for anything." Yuffie did not hear him for she was intent on hearing anything that Jet might say. " Yuffie… I know I haven't been there for you…I am sorry. I realized all this time that I had been after you. Even when you told me you were taken. But I realized something else too…" He approached her slowly and quietly. He stopped in front of her, as the barriers had disappeared. 

Yuffie didn't know where he was going but nodded her head at him to continue, " I realized…that I cannot live without you…I need you and if you won't be there for me what's to say they'll be there for you…?" " I don't understand Jet." " The only was for us to be truly happy is for us to be together…" Yuffie shook her head, " I am already in love with someone else, they might not know it but I am happy that they are still there by my side even if their feelings are not the same as mine." Jet shook his head, " No! Don't you get it, he will never love you! I can only love you…because we are all that's left for each other." Jet stared into her golden eyes. Yuffie shook her head and quickly embraced him. She knew that even though she was attempting to comfort him it would never work. 

Jet slowly wrapped his arms around her. But in his hand was a dagger. Sharp as ever. Vincent noticed the sun reflect on something shiny. He peered a little closer and realized what it was. " YUFFIE!!!!!!" Jet knew it had been spotted. Yuffie tried to pull herself back to see what the fuss was about. But Jet pulled her back towards him. He quickly struck the dagger in her back. Yuffie winced, she wouldn't scream. _How could I have been so blind…?_ Tear clouded her vision. Vincent ran forward and quickly caught Yuffie as Jet let her go and turned. Colantel watched as Jet struck her with the dagger... He still did not have the key, Colantel stayed where he was watching, as Yuffie fell to the ground, curiosity got the best of him. 

Yuffie gasped, it hurt so much. Vincent noticed the dagger on the ground, it laid beside her. Covered in blood…with Yuffie's blood. " Yuffie…I am sorry…I faile-" Yuffie quickly put her finger to his lips. She was surprisingly fast for someone who just got stabbed in the back. " You didn't fail me…" " How?" " Because you stayed by my side."


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Forget Me.....

** I Promise.........**

Chapter 35- Don't Forget Me.......

Vincent took a deep breath; she truly was the only one who appreciated him. Sure the others did but… " Yuffie, I have something to tell you…" Yuffie looked at him, she smiled " What cough do youcough cough need to tell cough me…?" Vincent smiled at her and brought his lips to hers. He pulled back slowly, " That's what I need to tell you…" Yuffie smiled warmly at him, " I Love You Vincent." " I Love You Too, Yuffie…" Meanwhile, Colantel was talking with Jet. " Jet, are you fine?" " Yes, now we can obtain the necklaces and then me and Yuffie can be together forever." Vincent slowly adverted his attention to Jet. 

" How could you…you pathetic SOB!!!??" Jet looked at him, " She loves me just doesn't know it…" Yuffie shook her head slightly, " I Don't Love You Jet…." Yuffie coughed again, blood came up. Vincent did not care if there was blood on his clothes. " Cloud, give me your Full Cure…" Cloud nodded his head and quickly grabbed his Full Cure form his armor. He set it down in front of Vincent. Vincent nodded his head as a thanks and quickly murmured " Full Cure…" Yuffie winced slightly as she felt a tingling sensation on her back. She sighed, happy the wound was gone, but there was still a scar. Yuffie nodded to Vincent and stood up…" Jet, the one I Love is right by my side. Where he has always been…" " Was he there during the Wutain War???" Yuffie shot a glare at him, " No, but he was there for me when I mostly needed someone to talk to. 

He listened, he was kind and encouraged me to do things other people would tell me to forget about." Some of the Avalanche members put their head down, they knew they discouraged her at times. Yuffie sighed and slipped her hand in Vincent's. He squeezed it slightly. " How Touching…" Colantel stepped forward, " Now, hand over the necklaces please…" " No…" " I am not going to ask again." " And even if you did or didn't ask again I would never give it too you." Colantel shook his head, " Fine then, we fight. Who ever wins gets to keep the necklace and do whatever they please to the other person." "Deal, we shake on it." Yuffie outstretched her free hand towards him. Colantel walked over and shook hers, " This will be a hand-to-hand combat… first one to fall on the ground loses." 

Yuffie nodded her head, " We have referees, Cloud and Vincent since they are the only ones here." Vincent looked at Yuffie he was worried. " Don't worry Vincent, I'll be alright…" Vincent nodded his head and Yuffie's once golden eyes transformed back to her gray stormy ones…her kimono changed back to her shorts and green top. She laid her shrukien aside and walked over to Colantel. " Begin!" Colantel quickly gave a punch to Yuffie's stomach. She dodged it and did a spin kick. Colantel somehow blocked it and stepped back. Yuffie stayed in her stance, she knew he was trying to make her drop her guard. Colantel charged at her he quickly pretended to punch only to land a solid kick in her stomach. Yuffie stumbled a little then regained her balance. She would not show any weaknesses she had to stay upright and strong.

He was strong, his hits were like steel. Yuffie sighed, she waited for him to come, and he did and took a swing at her jaw. She did a back flip, while doing her back flip her feet came into a solid connection with his jaw. Colantel flew back and it was over. Colantel sat up, Yuffie looked at him then walked over to Vincent. Her back facing him, Colantel smiled, " Charge Men!!!!!!!" Yuffie ran to Vincent's outstretched arms only to hear Colantel yell out something. Yuffie saw men coming towards them, from all sides. " Everybody be ready!!!!" Yuffie and Vincent quickly ran over to Cloud. The others stayed hidden. Waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The men quickly began to circle around them, only to be stopped by something. Yuffie! She was using the power of the necklaces, "Show these men something that will remind them that they are only puppets…like Cloud was once but he got over it…he fought it." Cloud watched her. 

The necklaces began to gather large amounts of energy in front of her. The sky turned to night and the moon was the only source of light. Everything disappeared except Cloud and the others. The other two groups by this time were charging. They stopped, everything stopped. Yuffie's big energy ball quickly turned to a bluish color and then it consumed all the men who wished to harm Yuffie. They screamed in agony, Yuffie just watched. Every single man saw something in their past to tell them they were once a kind hearted person, had a family. Then when they joined Colantel they turned into his little minions or puppets. Heeding his every word and advice. The light disappeared and everything went back to normal. All the men were on the ground. One by one they rose, nodded their head to Yuffie and walked away. Colantel just watched, Yuffie then adverted her attention to him. " Colantel I have something you might wanna see…." Colantel looked deep within Yuffie's only to see something that fueled him to do the horrible deeds he did now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ " Cole where are you going?" A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was shown wearing a long dress. " No where sweetie…" She smiled and they kissed each other. The Colantel who was shown now had short hair and he looked much much younger. Colantel wrapped his arms around her and they talked about things. " Come on Cole, it's time to go out!" She smiled sweetly and he took her arm and they walked outside of their house they went to a small restaurant. Although it was small the food was obviously delicious. They ate their fill, during the entire time he hand his hand over hers. They finished and went home. " Aya dear, I will be right back, I need to get something from a store." _

_ " How long will you be gone?" "20 minutes the most." She nodded her head went to go change. Cole left on his chocobo and went to a jewelry store, he walked inside. " Hey Joe, do you have it? Is it finished?" " Geez, hold your horses lady." Colantel frowned at him, " Here it is.." This Joe handed Colantel a small package inside it contained a single ring. Silver with one big ruby emerald. " Do you think she will say yes???" " Of course…" Joe gave Colantel a big thumbs up sign and Colantel nodded before leaving. Colantel quickly mounted on his chocobo, only to see smoke rising from the sky and people screaming. _

_ He urged his chocobo to go into a full sprint. He reached the home in no time. Only to find his home burning. " AYA!!!!!!!!" His home was being burned to the ground with Aya still inside alive. Without thinking he ran inside the burning house. Smoke filled his nostrils, he ignored it searching around frantically, he found her on the ground. She was severely burned, it was almost impossible to get to her. " Aya….?" He made his way through the smoke, fire and other things that lay scattered across the ground and in his way. He reached her, he quickly picked her up and ran with all he had to get out of the house. He stepped outside and burst into a fit of coughs. _

_ He had a few scratches but paid no heed to them. " Aya, dear...?" Aya's eyes fluttered open, " Cole...I Love You.." Tears streamed down his face, " Aya you are gonna make it and when you get well we can find a new house and have our wedding and everything..." Colantel pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. " I am happy to be your wife, Colantel but... I don't think I'll make it this time." " You are gonna live, you have to!" Aya smiled and rose her hand to his cheek. " Don't forget me..." " Aya don't talk like that you're gonna be fine..." " I Love you......." Aya whispered before she closed her eyes and took her last breath..." Aya..? AYA??!!" He grabbed her limp form and held it close to his..." I Love you too......" Colantel looked around him, all the people just stood there, they didn't even try to help. _

_ " Are you happy??!! While you stand there she dies!!" Colantel grabbed a nearby metal pole thing and threw it at them. All of the people screamed and quickly ran in their houses. Colantel shook his head and during this time it had begun to rain. He stood up and looked up at the sky, " Are you Happy!!??" He shook his fist as though the sky would hear him and stop. He sank to the ground tears once more streamed down his face and mixed with the rain... " Aya....."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	36. Chapter 36: Remember I'll Protect You......

** I Promise.......**

Chapter 36- Remember I'll Protect You...I Promise...

Colantel fell to the ground on his knees. " Why…?" " To remind you of what you were….and someone wants to see you…" Colantel looked up as a shadow descended upon him. There stood…Aya. Alive as ever, " Aya…? Is that truly you…?" She simply nodded her head, Colantel jumped up and hugged her as tightly as he could. " I am so sorry I wasn't there for you…." " You've always been there Cole…I Love you……" He smiled, but soon his smile turned to a frown as she disappeared. " Aya…?" " I am sorry Colantel…she only had a short time to tell you a few things." Colantel said nothing. 

Yuffie walked slowly over to him. He backed away, " Go Away….." " No…Colantel you can lead a better life than this…" Colantel looked at her, " Aya didn't even get a chance to live her life…why should the others get a chance to live…..?" " You never found out why the house burned down...did you…..?" Colantel didn't say anything. He simply turned around and walked away. " Wait…..give back Reeve." " Do you think it is over? Even though you made my summon leave me my men leave me? You think it is over?" " Colantel, no one is there to fight by your side, just give up…." Colantel laughed, he shook his head, " I still have more men…" He pointed behind them. There on the vast plains before them stood thousands of men. Cloud just stared, _they could never defeat that many men…could they? _

Vincent shook his head, " Give it up…" Colantel didn't say anything instead he simply walked towards Yuffie. " Someday maybe….someday." Yuffie stiffened, he was planning something…but what? In one swift motion Colantel pulled out the shiny object Yuffie saw before. It had not been the sword that shined, but a ring. His ring….Yuffie didn't say anything. " There are not two necklaces …but four." He turned around and walked away, " Oh one more thing Yuffie." He held up a locket, " Recognize this…?" Yuffie gasped, " My mothers locket…." Colantel smiled, " Have fun…." " Wait!!!" Yuffie ran towards him. But it was too late, he faded away as did his men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colantel took a deep breath, he hadn't seen Aya in years…._Why now…?_ " Sir…" Colantel looked towards his door, his guard was holding Reeve. " What the hell did you do to me?" " Nothing. Take him back to his cell…" " But you are finished it's over! They've won.." " Do they have you…?" " No.." " then they haven't won." Reeve shook his head, they were so close only to fail. The guard nodded his head and grabbed Reeve roughly. Colantel sighed, he had to organize a party of his men to find the last remaining necklace. Although Yuffie used the power of the necklace she wouldn't have died, of course not if she had all four she would. She would only feel slightly drained with two. _Aya…I promise to make them pay…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud sighed, Yuffie had asked him early if he could somehow help her find the necklaces. This was getting more and more complicated. They still needed to organize a better plan to get Reeve. Nor could he think straight, _would she say I Love you too? Or just laugh and walk away….? _Tifa walked in, noticed Cloud just sitting there with his head buried in his hands. " Cloud, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Cloud lifted his head up and stared at Tifa." We almost had him! Almost….." Tifa shook her head and walked over to Cloud she gently put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " Don't worry….." Cloud put his hand over Tifa's, " Tifa, remember when I said I had to tell you something but didn't get the chance to..?" Tifa nodded her head, " Well, I just wanted to tell you…." " Yes…?"

" That I….Love You…." Tifa smiled, " I love you too Cloud.." He smiled, she gave him a kiss and he smiled once more. _I finally know…_" Hey Tifa, do you have any ideas on how we should get Reeve back?" Tifa nodded, " We could use Yuffie as the bait…." He nodded his head for her to continue. "Then we ambush him?" " Let's think about that one a little more. The more we think it over and consider the pros and cons the more effective our plan should work." "Okay." He smiled..._Love You...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud sighed, Yuffie was alright besides the scar. Everybody was slightly surprised Vincent fell for the brat. Barret just shot a few warning glances at him, Barret didn't want anything bad to happen to Yuffie, she was his second daughter. Yuffie smiled at him then walked off to see Vincent. She walked to his room silently thinking what he said, _I Love You Too, Yuffie._ She stopped at his door and knocked three times. The door opened and there stood Vincent. " Hey Vinnie!" She smiled and Vincent smiled back at her. " Are you okay?" She nodded her head. He moved aside to let Yuffie in, Yuffie wasn't too surprised how neat and organized his room looked during the day. " You know, Colantel has the third necklace…" " I know.." 

Vincent walked over to Yuffie who had sat down on his bed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers, enjoying the smell of her hair. " So now we have to go traveling again. And we still haven't gotten Reeve." " Why does he want you?" " Because I thought he didn't know the key but he does." " Which is…?" Yuffie took a deep breath, " Me…." Vincent tightened his grip on her. Yuffie turned around and hugged Vincent tightly, burying her face in the folds of his clothes. She began to cry allowing the tears to stream down her face slowly. Vincent stroked her back and kissed her head. " Don't worry Yuffie….I'll Protect you….I Promise." Yuffie looked up her eyes a little red from crying. A few more tears escaped, Vincent brought his thumb to her face and wiped them away. 

Yuffie looked at him, " I know you will protect me but…I must destroy Colantel and only with the four necklaces can I. But I don't want this moment to leave, I don't want to leave you…." " You won't leave us Yuffie…" Yuffie answered quietly to him, " You don't understand…with the power of four necklaces I die." " But your mother didn't" " Because she only knew of the two…not four." " How do you know it will happen…?" " The scrolls…Colantel…everything." To this Yuffie again burst out in sobs. Vincent gently sat down on the bed pulling Yuffie against him. " Don't worry Yuffie, we will find a way…you just wait and see…okay?" Yuffie nodded her head before once more burying her face in him. Vincent sighed, he could tell he was tired and Yuffie was too. He grabbed a pillow with one of his free arms and put it against the backboard of the bed. He laid down and Yuffie curled up against him. He smiled, _Remember I'll Protect You….I Promise._ He closed his eyes and waited for darkness to sweep over him and sleep. 


	37. Epilogue

** I Promise.....**

Epilogue

Vincent awoke to sun's rays, he yawned and looked down at the beauty that lay before him. Yuffie was still asleep and comfortable as ever. Although she twitched now and then, but that was an improvement considering last night. She was tossing and turning along with mumbling things. Whatever she was dreaming about was enough to upset her greatly as tears streamed down her face again. He smiled, usually he could barely give people comfort, nor would he even try. Now he was going to do anything in his power to keep her happy. He heard Cloud had found out some information about the last remaining necklace, also they had been keeping a close eye on Reeve. Even if he was still with Colantel they found it not necessary to find another place to move. 

Instead they stayed in the Northern Crater. He sighed, _Do you know how much trouble you caused me Yuffie? When I tried denying the things I knew in my heart?_ He smiled and gently kissed the top of her head. Yuffie stirred and awoke in someone's arms. Her Vinnie, " Hey Vinnie!" She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. " Are you ready to go get Reeve? And the necklace?" Yuffie asked excitedly. She decided to try and act as excited and happy as she possibly could. " You know Yuffie…." " Huh?" " Never mind it isn't important." " Are you sure?" He shrugged then smirked. " I'll tell you later." " Hey you can't do that!" She sat up and gave him one of her looks. " You did it too me so what says I can't?" " Because….because you just can't…" " I think this will be quite entertaining." 

" You're lucky I love you mister, or I would have taken my conformer and shoved it right up yo-" Vincent's lips met Yuffie's and she was silenced. Yuffie felt her arms and legs go weak, like jelly. " You were saying…?" He smirked once more before shifting underneath Yuffie's weight. " Cheater cheater pumpkin eater!" Vincent quirked an eyebrow at her, " How so?" " Cause you…" Yuffie would never admit feeling herself go weak after one kiss. Even though it made her feel like she would agree to anything he said. " I see…" Yuffie rolled her eyes and got up out of the bed. She stretched, " You know Vinnie, you don't make a very good pillow." " I wasn't intended to be one if I last checked." " Sure, that's what they all say." 

Yuffie shook her head and poked his nose playfully. " You'll see…" " What's that supposed to mean?" She shrugged, then made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. Vincent just watched her, " Aw wu wonna bwush wur weet oo?" " What…?" Yuffie spit the toothpaste out and gargled. " Are you gonna brush your teeth too? You wouldn't want all those germs to stay in there now would you…?" " I don't know…" Yuffie shook her head and grabbed the brush, she had a few tangles. Okay, make that a few little ones and a big one. " OWIE!!!" Vincent sighed and got out of bed, slipping his shirt on. He walked in the bathroom and grabbed the brush gently from her hands. " What are you doing?" " I am brushing your hair…" 

" You don't know how to brush long hair." " Really?" Yuffie then remembered, he has long hair. " Erm…you sure it won't hurt?" " I promise." Yuffie waited as patiently as she could while Vincent untangled her hair. He did it so softly and quickly Yuffie couldn't even tell he was brushing and untangling her hair at all. " Finished." " Yay!" Yuffie jumped up and gave him a hug. Vincent returned the hug and quickly brushed his hair and teeth. Yuffie handed him a hair clasp. " Put your hair up with that." Vincent did as he was told, he then walked out of the bathroom with Yuffie following him. They both slipped on their shoes and grabbed their weapons. They were to go to Nibelheim today. " I Love You..." Vincent whispered in Yuffie's ear, " I Love you too...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Sir Colantel…" Colantel turned from what he was doing and looked at the guard who stood in front of him. " We have the fourth necklace's location…" " Where..?" " Nibelheim." Colantel nodded his head at the man and waved him off. The guard left Colantel to his thoughts, _ We cannot afford to move our base…they are probably already on their way there…._ " Jet!" Jet appeared, " Yes..?" " Gather together your most trusted men, we are to go to Nibelheim." Jet nodded his head and walked away. _ Don't worry Aya, they'll all be gone then I can make you come back._ Colantel sighed before turning back to the ring that lay on the table. He had one she had two…she would never be able to defeat him without the four and either way they both die. _ Don't Forget Me…_The words rang loud and clear in his head. _ I never have Aya, I never Have……_


End file.
